


NY, NY, It Ain't the Pitts

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-14
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #19 of "The Sunshine Files".  Brian decides it's time to open an ad agency in New York.  Sequel to "Afflict Unto the Several Generations".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This story is the next instalment of the Sunshine Files.  If you have not read "Afflict Unto the Next Generations" or the previous Sunshine Files, you will not likely understand this story.  


* * *

"GODDAMITTOFUCKINGHELL!!! You call this swill coffee? What the fuck is wrong with you? You can't even get the coffee right!"

"I quit! You, you big bully!" With that, Brian's temporary secretary/assistant grabbed her belongings and slammed out of Kinnetik N'rgy. The force of the door slamming vibrated the whole building. Simon was about to go in but then he thought better of it when he heard Brian's coffee mug crash against the wall.

Jeff and Ray had just come home from school as the secretary ran crying from the office. They ascended the stairs into their own apartment where they were greeted by Ken.

"Uh, dad? I think Mr. Kinney is having another one of his moments," Ray stated as Jeffrey nodded.

"I heard. That's the third secretary in two weeks. I thought she was going to make it."

"Nope," Jeff observed as he flopped onto the sofa. Ken went to the kitchen, took out a large thermos and poured the contents of his coffee maker into it. Then he took the offering down to the raging beast. As he got to the hallway, Simon peeked out of his office.

"Going to brave the lion?"

"Yeah, and with a fresh brew. If I'm not out in fifteen minutes, send in a search party."

"Okay, baby. What are we going to do with him? I'm beginning to regret offering him the office," Simon said with a loud sigh.

"Honey, don't give up on him yet. You remember how you were when you were first starting out."

"Not one of my fondest memories. I was a real asshole and I nearly ruined our lives."

"Oh, Si, no you didn't. And we both made mistakes during that time but we're stronger now. He's been gone from his family for three weeks. He misses them so much."

"I know. Try to get him to go home. He needs to get laid and he needs his family."

"I'll try." Kenny steeled himself then threw open the door to Kinnetik N'rgy and walked in.

"Hiya, Sweetie!" Ken cheerfully addressed Brian in his most queenly voice. He quickly poured the coffee and placed the cup in Brian's hand. As Brian took a sip, Ken looked around the office.

It was early Fall, Brian and Kinnetik had decided that it was time to take on New York. If Brian could come up with a killer ad for the gaming software, it would be launched in time for Christmas and put Kinnetik N'rgy on the map of Manhattan. John had arranged for a local construction crew to remodel the office in Brian's image but due to a strike, many of the materials weren't available nor the men to work them. So Brian was trying to keep up an image of a swanky young up and coming ad agency in an office that looked like a tornado had hit. Brian was miserable, the ad looked like shit, his sinuses were acting up, he had a constant headache and most importantly, he missed Justin, Bree and Gus. Brian missed his peaceful home. He had gone from top dog in Pittsburgh to a bottom feeder in New York City. And to top it off, Brian wasn't happy with any of the assistants the temp agency sent over. None of them could make a decent cup of coffee. Brian missed Cynthia.

Brian Kinney was not happy!

"What am I doing here?" Brian muttered to himself. He was wearing one of his favorite suits and it was covered in plaster dust. "This has got to be the biggest mistake I've ever made. No, I take that back, pushing Justin away a hundred times was my biggest mistake. But this runs a close second."

"Honey, don't give up. I know you're going to make it," Ken tried to cajole him.

"No you don't. The ad is shit. The office is shit. Those assistants are shit and this is the first good cup of coffee I've had in three weeks. Maybe I should go home."

"Now that's the first smart thing you've said in days."

"Huh?" 

"Go home. Take a long weekend to recharge your batteries. It's Thursday, Brian. Go home, get laid, spend time with that beautiful man of yours and your beautiful little girl. Come back next Tuesday. Leave me the ad and I'll take a crack at it."

"You? Shit, that didn't come out right."

"No offense taken. Tell me your ideas." Brian got up and paced as he made his pitch.  
"All the mock-ups I've seen look the same as every other computer game on the market. Something gets blown up, something crashes..." Brian paused as he looked at the mess he had made on the wall. He blushed with embarrassment.

"We'll put a frame around the stain. Everyone will think it's modern art. Go on, honey."

"When the boys tested the games they all said that each disc held six totally different games. If you wanted to climb a mountain, you could or go undercover as a spy. And there were clues hidden in each game. If you solved the clues, you could combine everything into one big huge game. The boys just wanted to keep on playing. You had to use your brain, not just the joystick to blow something up. I want something that connotes mystery and fun. Gus said the effects are so real, especially if you hooked it up to a large screen TV or monitor. He felt like he was going to fall off the mountain. And the reward wasn't just in the score. You played against yourself; you had to beat yourself."

"A long way from Pac-Man, isn't it?" Ken said with a smile. 

Brian relaxed and smiled back. "I've been a real bitch, haven't I?" Ken nodded. "Your partner going to cancel my lease?" Ken shook his head no. 

"Unless of course, you knock a picture off the wall the next time your door slams shut."

"Fuck."

"Take my advice, Brian, go back to the hotel, back your little bag and go home. Things will look much better next week." Brian poured more of the coffee into the cup and seriously thought about what Ken told him.

"You're a good man, Kenneth Mann, and so is your partner. I'm outta here. I'll let Cynthia know and have N'rgy's calls routed to Kinnetik, then I'm gone. You guys will have a nice quiet weekend."

"Thank goodness!" Ken took the empty thermos, gave Brian a bear hug then let himself out.

"Ken?" Simon was peering out of his office again.

"All clear. The beast is going back home," Ken stated all smiles.

"I don't know how you do it, baby."

"It's all in the delivery. Besides, I had a nice long chat with Emmett. Apparently Brian has a soft spot for us flaming types. The brighter the flames, the more we can get him to listen." Simon hugged his partner as they both laughed.

"I have a soft spot for you too," Simon whispered into his partner's ear.

"You mean a hard spot, don't ya? Don't be late and I'll make sure you're duly rewarded."

"I love your rewards."

"You better!" Ken's jovial laughter echoed up the stairs.

*****

A few hours later Brian's taxi pulled into the lane of the cottage.  It was already dark on the cool September night.  Brian wondered if Bree would still be up.  She shouldn't be, but he wanted to hold her and kiss her little blond head.  And Justin would be up.  They both would be.  Brian felt the smile spread across his face.  He could hardly wait for the welcoming peace of the cottage.

"Sixty-three dollars," the driver said as he pulled up to the house.

Brian grimaced.  That was a lot for a fucking cab ride, but it was the most efficient way he could think of to get home from the airport.  He pulled out his wallet and peeled off a hundred dollar bill.  

"Keep the change," he said as he pulled his bag out of the back seat.

"Thanks, man," the driver said.  "If you ever need another lift, my number's 469."

Brian smirked at the last two digits.  "I'll be sure to remember that," he said trying not to sound too sarcastic.  He turned and walked up to the house.  He fished out his key and placed it in the lock.  As he turned it and started to open the door, he heard a loud crash.

"What the fuck?" he gasped as he pushed the door open.  He just caught a glimpse of Justin carrying a screaming Bree down the hall to her room.

"That was very bad, Briana.  Now stay in that room and don't make another noise," Justin shouted, followed by the slamming of what had to be Bree's bedroom door.  

Brian stepped into the entranceway and looked down the hall.  He could see Justin standing outside Briana's room.  Bree's wails were echoing through the door.  

"Bad Daddy," she screamed.  "Bad Daddy!"  This was followed by another round of blood curdling shrieks.

Then things seemed to quiet down a bit.  Brian could hear his daughter still crying but more softly.  Then there was a thud, thud, thud against the door.

"Stop kicking the door, Bree," Justin said trying to sound reasonable even though his pulse was racing and his breath was short and erratic.

"Bad Daddy!" she screamed again.  More bangs against the door were heard.

"Briana, stop hitting the door with your shoe," Justin demanded.

"Bad Daddy!" Bree sobbed.  "I want my Dada."

Brian felt his heart clench in his throat.  What the fuck was going on?

"Justin?" he said.

"Jesus," Justin said grabbing his chest as he whirled around.  "You scared the fuck out of me."

"Dada, Dada, Dada!" Bree wailed having heard Brian's voice.

Brian started down the hall.

"Don't you fucking touch that door!" Justin yelled.

Brian stopped in his tracks.  "What the fuck is going on?  It's like World War III in here."

"I know, but don't you dare let her out.  She has to learn." 

The look on Justin's face told Brian he better stay where he was.  

"Come into the living room," Justin ordered and walked past Brian leaving a sobbing Bree behind the closed door of her bedroom.  

Brian could hear Bree calling, "Dada," and his heart nearly broke.  He looked down the hall at the closed door and took a tentative step towards the bedroom.  Then he thought better of it turning to see Justin staring at him from the entrance to the living room, and obviously waiting to see what he was going to do.  Brian decided he better deal with Justin first.  Hearing another pathetic cry of, "Dada," he steeled himself and walked towards Justin.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on, and why I can't go pick up my daughter when she's so obviously in distress?" Brian said trying not to sound too threatening.  He was barely containing his temper.

"You have no idea, Brian," Justin said with a long sigh.

"That's right, I don't, so fucking tell me!"

"I could use a drink," Justin said as they both could hear Bree sobbing and banging her shoe against her door.

Brian walked to the bar and poured them each a large scotch.  He needed one as much as Justin did.  Justin followed him and they both sat down on the sofa taking a sip from their drinks.  Brian waited.

"Bree was fine for the first couple of weeks that you were gone," Justin began.  "But this last week she has been totally getting out of hand."

"How does a three year old get out of hand?" Brian asked with a frown.

"You should have been here and then you'd know."  Justin wasn't able to keep the accusation out of his voice.

"You agreed to me opening the office in New York," Brian said testily.  "I can't do that and be here too."

"I know, I know," Justin sighed rubbing his hand over his eyes.  He was so fucking tired.  Bree had consumed his last drop of energy, and she was still down the hall crying loudly.  "It's just that I have this show that I'm getting ready for and Bree has been such a handful."

"Handful?" Brian asked wondering when Bree got to be that.  She had been fine when he had left, and he had talked to her on the phone every day until recently.  Lately Justin had said she was sleeping or over at Patrick's, or something, every time he had called.  "What happened?  Why didn't you take her to school if you needed some time to yourself?"

"I did.  She went two days this week, and then the daycare called and asked me to come get her."

"What the fuck for?" Brian demanded.

"She took off her little pink sneaker and threw it at one of the little boys.  Hit him in the head with it."

"Christ!"

"And then she refused to say she was sorry, and tried to do it again."

"What's gotten into her?"

"We've spoiled her.  She's totally out of control.  You heard her just now."

"She was crying for me.  Why wouldn't you let me go get her?" Brian asked knowing that he could calm Bree down in just a few seconds.

"Come here," Justin said standing up and walking towards the kitchen.  "She had asked me about twenty times if she could call you at dinner time.  I tried getting you but it went to voicemail every time."

"I was probably on the plane," Brian said.

"Anyway, she wouldn't give it a rest; no matter how many times that I told her you couldn't be reached.  She kept asking for you over and over and over again until I couldn't stand it anymore," Justin sighed.  "She's so fucking stubborn."

"So what caused this?" Brian asked as he looked at the disaster area that was the kitchen.  Food was scattered all over the table and the floor.  There was a puddle of what looked like apple juice, or pee, next to the shards of a broken glass.

"She refused to eat her dinner and started throwing it across the room.  She was screaming for you.  That's when I stuck her in bed.  She wailed and wailed, and finally I heard her calling for me.  She said she was sorry and she was thirsty.  I carried her out here to get a drink.  She wanted to hold the apple juice glass herself and when I let her, she threw it at the counter."

"Threw it?  Are you sure she didn't drop it?"

"She threw it!  Believe me, I know the difference.  She's a willful little … brat.  And I never thought I'd say that."  Justin looked ready to cry.

Brian scrubbed his hands over his eyes.  This was the last thing he had expected to come home to.  He should have stayed in fucking New York, New York.  He had come home for some peace and quiet and the loving arms of his family.  But all he had found was anger and crying and chaos.

"Let me go get her," Brian said starting to stand up.

"And what, Brian?  You go get her this time and then next week you go back to New York and it starts all over again.  I can't take it."

"But…" Brian didn't know how to finish that statement.  Some part of him knew that Justin was right.  This wasn't the time to give in to Briana's willfulness.  "Can I at least hold her in the morning?" Brian asked with a sad look on his face.

"Of course, you can," Justin sighed.

"Then I guess I can wait," Brian said.  He looked longingly down the hall towards Bree's bedroom.  He so wanted those little arms around his neck.  He could make Bree happy if he only had the chance.  But he knew Justin was right.  He turned to look at his husband.  "You look exhausted."

"I am.  Fighting with a three year old is hard work," Justin said shaking his head.

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll clean up some of this mess," Brian offered.

"Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead."

"Just don't let Bree suck you into letting her out of her room."

"I won't."

"Good."  Justin went into their bedroom and Brian got the broom and dustpan and started sweeping up the food scattered around the kitchen.  Briana's crying and calls had died down.  In fact he couldn't hear her anymore so maybe she had exhausted herself and fallen asleep.

Brian soaked up the apple juice and carefully cleaned up the shards of glass.  He put everything away before walking down the hall to the door of Briana's room.  He stood outside with his hand on the knob.  There were no sounds coming from within, and he so wanted to open the door and look at his beautiful little girl, even if he couldn't pick her up and hold her.  He drew in a deep breath and turned away.  If Bree woke up there would be hell to pay.  It was better to leave it for tonight and hold her in the morning when Justin had said it would be all right.  Maybe she would have learned her lesson by then.

Brian made his way back to his own bedroom picking up his bag that still sat where he had dropped it at the front door.  He made sure the door was locked and then walked to the bedroom door thinking about how great a freshly showered Justin was going to smell, and all the things he had been wanting to do to and with his husband for three long weeks.  He pushed the door to the bedroom open and looked at Justin who was sound asleep on their bed.

It was going to be a very unfulfilling night, he thought, as he quietly closed the door and got ready for bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Brian awoke with a start.  It was daylight, not exactly dawn, but not late either.  He turned his head and looked at Justin where he slept peacefully beside him.  He was home.  A little smile curled the corners of his mouth.  He rolled towards his husband letting his hard on press into Justin's side.  Justin groaned and shifted away.  He pressed a little harder eliciting the same reaction.

"Fuck!" Brian muttered loud enough that he hoped Justin might hear him.  No such luck!  Justin continued to sleep on.  "Some fucking homecoming," Brian grumbled as he threw back the covers and got out of bed.  

He took another hopeful look at Justin but decided that the man probably needed his sleep.  The events of last night were beginning to dawn on Brian.  He grabbed some sweats from the closet and pulled them on.  He went out into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

While it was dripping, he knew where he wanted to go.  He quickly padded down the hall in his bare feet.  He stopped at the door to Briana's room and turned the knob.  Quietly he opened the door.  It stopped part way and wouldn't move farther.  Brian frowned and slid through the narrow opening.

Briana was asleep on the rug behind the door.  Her little body was blocking the door from opening properly.

"Ah, Squirt, is that where you slept all night?" Brian whispered as he carefully picked her up.  He noticed the little pink sneaker that she had used to bang on the door, abandoned next to her.

She didn't wake up but snuggled against his chest.  Brian carried her over to the old rocking chair where he used to rock her as a baby.  He sat down and gently rocked his little angel with the crooked halo.

Brian thought about what he was doing with his life.  Bree had been fine until he went to New York.  Justin had time to paint when Brian was around to help with all the chores and looking after their daughter.  The office in New York was a fucking mess.  He couldn't seem to get anything done there.  It was eating away at his confidence.  He knew he was driving Ken and Simon crazy.  Maybe he should just forget the whole fucking idea.  Maybe Brian Kinney couldn't handle New York.  Maybe that was why he had been turned down for that job all those years ago.  Maybe they all knew something he didn't.

And then there was the fact that he hadn't had any … for three fucking weeks.  Justin was too tired to help him out last night, but that was one of the main reasons he had come home.  He wanted to be with Justin in the way that they could do so well.  

He glanced at the little clock on the dresser and realized he had been sitting there holding Bree for almost an hour.  He kissed the top of her head and gently laid her down on her bed.  He pulled the covers over her and brushed the hair off her face.  They'd have to deal with Bree when she woke up.

Right now though, it was time he and Justin had some intimate time together.  He slipped out the door, closing it gently behind him. 

"Justin Taylor, here I come," Brian hummed as he walked down the hall, a happy smirk on his face.

As Brian pushed open their bedroom door, Justin abruptly sat up in their bed.  Sleep and exhausted strain clearly marked Justin's face.  Justin looked confused as his hand ghosted over the cold expanse of sheets that was devoid of his partner.  'Shit,' thought Justin.  'Was it a dream?  Did Brian come home?  I punished Bree!  I turned down sex with Brian Kinney.  I yelled at Bree.  The house looks like shit.  I turned down sex with Brian Kinney!  My paintings are for shit.  I feel like shit.  Oh God, I turned down sex with Brian Kinney!'

"Brian?"  Justin managed to squeak out.  "Oh Brian, I'm so sorry."  Brian crossed over to the bed that held his distressed mate.

"Shh, it's okay, Sunshine. Everything will be okay."  Justin lost it, cradled in Brian's arms, he lost it.  Brian set aside his own needs.  Justin needed him to be strong and Brian Kinney was determined to make things right.

They sat cuddled together, Brian slightly rocking the younger man as the stress of the past few weeks bubbled out.  Brian tried to smooth out the blond mane made wild after Justin fell asleep with damp hair.  Brian feathered Justin's tearful face with gentle kisses.  They held on tight for dear life.

"Dada?"  A weak voiced echoed through the hall.

Silently, Brian guided Justin down the hall to their daughter's bedroom.  Brian picked up the sniffling child, cooing words of comfort.  He then brought both of them into the bathroom.  Sitting his blonds on the toilet, Brian started the shower.  As it warmed up, he stripped then stripped Bree and Justin and led them into the shower, adjusting the spray to a warm gentle stream.  As if following some ritual, Brian began to wash his blonds.

Using their favorite body wash, Brian started with Justin, slowly, methodically washing the stress and anguish down the drain.  He bent low to wash all of Justin's tender bits then sank to his knees to wash Justin's feet.  Father and daughter held on tight as Brian continued his ritual by washing Bree.  Gently washing away the tears and sweat.  When satisfied, Brian took their favorite shampoo to wash his precious blonds' hair.  With his ritual completed, Brian gently moved them away from the spray to wash himself.  As he began to shampoo his own hair, Bree and Justin inhaled the spicy scent of Brian's shampoo.  The scent combined with the warmth of the steam helped to relax father and daughter even more.  Violet blue eyes gazed into the ocean blue.

"Dada home," Briana whispered to Justin.

"Dada home," Justin whispered back.  The familiar scent of Brian healed the rift between father and daughter and they clung together, tears of joy replaced the tears of sadness.

Before the water could run cold, Brian had his family out of the shower and wrapped in warm fluffy towels.  Quickly toweling himself off, Brian donned his thick forest green robe that brought out the green in his hazel eyes.  He wrapped Bree in her little pink robe, drying off her hair and putting up the hood.  He reached for Justin's matching blue robe, drying his hair also putting up the hood.  Brian then led them to the kitchen and settled them at the breakfast table.

Brian worked quietly and efficiently, putting on the kettle for Justin's herbal tea and getting out bowls for cereal and cut up fruit.  Brian popped bread in the toaster then set jam and butter on the table.  Bree, needing the reassuring contact of her father, sat quietly in her daddy's lap as her dada put breakfast on the table before them.  Brian snatched up a piece of dry toast, took a sip of coffee and turned on the kitchen radio to some soft cool jazz.  As his blonds ate, Brian went about setting the kitchen to right.

Brian scrubbed down the granite island and all the counter space.  He glided around, cleaning the stove top and wiping down the cabinets.  He then grabbed the all in one mop, spraying the cleaner to mop down the sticky floor.  Looking like Fred Astaire with his mop as Ginger Rodgers, Brian danced to the delight of Bree and Justin.  They giggled out loud as Brian twirled his mop.  As a song was ending, Brian finished up by swinging the mop around then sliding it back into its cabinet.  He sat to the applause of his beloveds.

"Thank you, Ladies and Germs!" Brian exclaimed as he kissed his blonds.  The Kinney-Taylor family felt whole again.

*****

"Brian, your garden."

"What about it?"  Breakfast was finished. They all pitched in to clean up the table and they were relaxing in the living room, sitting huddled together on the sofa.

"We had a bad storm the other day.  It came in so fast, we had just enough time to get the garden furniture stowed away in the shed and John boarded up the Wendy house but your garden.  I haven't had the time to clean it up."  Brian let it all sink in before declaring their next move.

"Let's go put on our overalls and take a look."

When they were all dressed they stood at the door to the garden.  Brian slid back the door and stepped out into the carnage.  The larger evergreens and smaller bushes survived but many of their branches were stripped bare by the wind.  Leaves, twigs and broken plants lay strewn on the garden floor.  Many of the brightly colored annuals had been ripped up by the roots.  Some of the decorative pots had toppled over.  Justin watched as Brian's shoulders drooped.  After a few minutes Brian straightened his shoulders and turned to face his family.  A look of determination splayed across his face.

"Okay, troops, here's the plan."  As Brian laid out his plan of attack, John and Bobby watched from their kitchen door.

"Shouldn't we go out to help them?"  Bobby's grey blue eyes looked up into his husband's hazel ones.

"No, let them be for now.  I'll go out to check on the Wendy house in a while."

"John..."

"I know, baby, I know but some things they have to work on for themselves," John said while drawing the younger man close to his chest.

"I feel so helpless.  I wanted to help Justin but I've been so caught up with work and Patrick's in first grade.  He..."

"Bobby, we can't interfere.  As much as I wanted to go in and take over, I couldn't.  Justin is Brian's partner.  Briana is their child.  It would have been wrong to assume Brian's place.  No, Bobby, as much as it hurts to watch, we have to let them take care of this on their own.  We'll be here to help if they ask."

"But they look so torn apart, like Brian's precious garden."

"Baby, they've known each other for a very long time.  They've weathered a lot more storms than I can count and they've managed to come out of it stronger and closer.  We have to let them do this.  You bring Patrick to school.  I'll go out and check the playhouse and the progress on Rachel's house.  Gordon and the guys should be here any minute."

"You're sure about this?  I could arrange to work from home today."

"I'm sure.  Go and take our son to school."  Bobby nodded and called for Patrick.  They kissed each other goodbye and began their day.

As the morning wore on, Brian, Justin and Bree had the garden looking so much better.  Justin and Bree swept up the broken plants as Brian pruned back the bare branches.  The pots were set back into place and the annuals removed.  Everything was neatly trimmed back. The evidence of the storm was removed.

"Sunshine, why don't you take Bree into the house and get cleaned up.  After lunch we can go to the garden center to pick up some fall mums."

"Sounds like a plan to me."  Justin smiled brightly, the sadness all gone from his face.  Briana was smiling too.  Her daddies were with her and all was right in her world again.  As father and daughter went into the house, Brian walked the path toward the play house.  John went out to join him.

"Brian?"  John called out softly as Brian studied the play house.  The windows were still boarded and the window boxes and fence were gone.

"Hey, big bro."

"Don't worry; the fence and the plant boxes are inside along with the play furniture.  I had just enough time to secure everything before the Nor'easter hit."

"Justin told me."  

John took out a hammer and began to pry off the boards.  Brian opened the door to take out the fence and boxes.

"God, what a mess," John murmured to himself.  "I think I'll make proper shutters for the windows.  They'll come in handy for the winter and other storms."  Brian nodded at the idea.  He knew John would come through for him.

"John, why didn't you help?" 

"What?  I put up the boards."

"No, with Justin and Bree, why didn't you help?"  John was about to lay into Brian but then caught himself.

"Brian, come with me."  He put down the hammer then turned his brother around and marched him toward the front of the house.  At the edge of the drive, John pointed toward the end of the lane.  Brian saw Rachel's house sitting on its new foundation.

"I've been a little busy."  

Brian had come home the previous evening hoping for his little piece of sunshine, and he never noticed the newly planted house.

"Shit!"

"Yeah.  Besides, I'm your brother, Justin's brother-in-law, not his second partner.  Did you really expect me to swoop in and take over while you were away?"

"No, I..."  Now it was Brian's turn to lose it.  John hugged his brother closely offering his strength and comfort.  "It's going all wrong.  New York sucks.  The ad sucks and the office looks like shit.  I've had a three week headache and when I came home thinking everything here was perfect, I found a disaster.  John, what am I doing?"

"You're doing what you always do."

"Fuck up?"

"No, not at all," John chuckled.  "Brian fucking Kinney does not fuck up."  Brian arched an eyebrow.  "Not in business, anyway.  You've had a set back but you've had them before and that very creative smart brain of yours always kicks in and makes a brilliant save."

"I'm not feeling very brilliant.  Maybe I'm too old to take on New York."

"Brian, even if you were a hundred and two, you'd never be too old to take on New York."

"But the ad, the office..."

"I can't help you with the ad but I can light some fires with the office.  When were you planning on going back?"

"Tuesday."

"Then I'll go back with you.  Gordon and his crew can finish up here.  All they have to do is hook up all the lines and test everything.  They don't need me for that.  I'll go with you and take charge of the office remodeling. I'm still licensed in New York."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, I'm your big brother, after all."

"God!  Thank you."  Brian slumped a little in John's strong arms.

"Brian, let me make a suggestion."

"Anything, I need all the help I can get at this point."

"Take Justin and Bree with you back to New York.  Take Cynthia and Ted too.  You can't do this alone and you shouldn't have to."

"Have they been talking about me?"

"No, not really, but they know the shit you've been going through.  I've been going into Pittsburgh giving estimates and dropping off Bree at school.  Cynthia's worried.  She's been getting the calls from the temp agency you've been using and it's not pretty."

"Not one of them can make a decent cup of coffee."

"So, I've heard.  You can afford to put them up in a good hotel for a while.  Do it, Brian.  You've worked with Cynthia for how long?"

"Got to be close to twenty years."

"And Ted?"

"Since I started Kinnetik but we've been..."

"He is your friend as much as you hate to admit it, he is your friend.  Let him help.  That's what you hired him for."  Brian nodded. It all made sense. John made sense.  
"Let's go have lunch.  I sense two little blonds that really need your presence."

Brian nodded again as they turned to go back into the cottage.

"John," Brian stopped to face his brother.  "Thank you."

"Hey, I'm your big brother; it's what I do."  John winked at Brian and they walked into the house.

*****

Later that evening Brian, Justin and Bree were sitting in the wicker chairs on the sun porch.  The sun had gone down and the stars were twinkling above them.  The gardens were almost back to normal and everything seemed right.  Bree sat on her Dada's lap.  She couldn't seem to get enough of him since his return.  They were all quiet, thinking.

"Bree, I want to talk to you," Brian said seriously.

Bree looked up into her father's eyes.  She knew she was in trouble for the way she had acted the day before.  She wondered if he was going to make her go back to her room and not come out.  She would do that if she had to.  She knew she was in the wrong.  "Yes, Dada," she replied batting her baby blues at him.  It was worth a try.

"You were very naughty yesterday."

"Yes, Dada."

"You called your daddy a 'bad daddy'.  He's not a bad daddy.  He loves you very much."

Bree looked down wondering what this meant.  Her Dada was speaking so softly, not yelling like last night.  "Sorry, Daddy," she said with a little sniffle.  She looked lovingly over at her father.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Justin said.

Bree let the tears start to roll.  She pushed away from Brian and slid down off his knee.  She took the two little steps over to the chair where her Daddy was sitting.  She raised her arms for him to pick her up.  Justin reached down and pulled her into his arms kissing her cheeks.

"Sorry, Daddy.  I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart.  Let's try not to get mad like that again.  Okay?"

"'Kay," she whispered as he held her against his chest.  

Justin looked over at Brian and they all had tears in their eyes.

After a minute Brian cleared his throat.  "How would both of you like to come to New York with me … for a couple of weeks?"

"New York?" Justin asked.  "Why?"

"Um … I haven't been very happy in New York these last weeks.  Things have been going downhill since I got there."

Justin understood how hard it must be for Brian to admit that.  "Is there something I can do to help?"

"Just having you and Bree there would be the biggest help of all.  John has volunteered to come and help get the renovations of the office done."

"They're not finished yet?"

"Haven't hardly started.  They're on fucking strike."

"I … I didn't know," Justin said sadly.  He had been so wrapped up in what was going on at the cottage and with his art that he obviously hadn't heard what Brian was telling him over the phone.  Even if Brian didn't complain in so many words, which he rarely did, Justin usually knew when things were going right or wrong by the tone of Brian's voice or by what he didn't say.  This time he hadn't been listening.

"I didn't say much about it, but I'm beginning to think I made a big mistake trying to open a branch in New York."

Justin heard the sadness and … defeat in Brian's voice.  That shocked him.  Brian Kinney never gave up on anything.  "You don't make mistakes, and Bree and I would love to come to New York with you.  Wouldn't we, Bree?"

Bree looked at her two dads and nodded.  Her Daddy sounded excited about this and it sounded like she would be with her Dada.  She didn't like it when he wasn't there.  "New York," she said.  "Yay!"

"That's my girl," Justin laughed giving her a hug.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Brian said hoping this could be the start of better things in the Big Apple.  "I missed you both when I was there by myself."

"And we missed you."

"Missed you, Dada."

"This is what I came home for … to hear my two favorite people say they were glad to see me.  I'm home at last," Brian said with a contented smile.  

Bree and Justin stared at this strange Brian Kinney person.  They weren't sure what New York had done to him, but they would be there from now on to make sure everything was fine.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, with Bree safely tucked away in her room without nearly the drama of the night before, Brian and Justin got ready for bed.  Brian watched Justin remove his clothes and felt himself start to grow hard.  Justin still had that effect on him.

"See something you like?" Justin asked with a chuckle.  He then stared knowingly at the crotch of Brian's jeans.

"Definitely.  I think it's what I came home for."

Justin made a face.  "I'm really sorry you had to walk in on that mess last night.  I was at my wit's end with Bree, and I think she felt the same about her daddy.  We missed you so much."

"It was actually good that I saw what was going on.  If you had tried to tell me what she was like, I would have had trouble believing you.  Usually she's such a little sweetheart."

"Until she turns into the drama princess from Hell."

"Do you think she got the message today or were we too easy on her?"

"I think you handled it just right.  She said she was sorry and she seemed to mean it," Justin said thoughtfully.  "And I really was sorry too about losing it with her."

"Maybe next time we can catch ourselves and the circumstances before things get to the critical meltdown stage like that."

"If we go to New York with you, that should help a lot.  She really wanted to see you and that's what set her off."

"I wanted to see her too.  I thought it would be easier now that she's a little older and we have been separated a couple of times."

"But not for three weeks," Justin reminded Brian.

"Definitely too long."

"So how is this New York thing going to work?"

"I was thinking I'd get a suite at the closest hotel.  If we got one with two bedrooms, then John could stay with us.  We could get a cot for Bree or she could sleep with us."

"Not every night," Justin said as he removed the last of his clothes.  "In fact, we can talk about this in the morning."  He sidled over to Brian and started divesting his husband of the clothes he had forgotten to remove.  When they were both naked Justin took Brian's hand and led him to their bed.  "It's time I gave you a proper welcome home."

"And what constitutes a proper welcome home?"

"I'm going to show you."

Justin dropped to his knees in front of Brian and started doing all the things with his mouth and tongue that he knew drove Brian wild.  When Brian was a moaning mass of need he pulled Justin to his feet and they kissed long and hard.

"I missed you so much," Brian whispered.

"Me too."

Justin backed Brian up against the bed and gently shoved him onto it.  Brian lay splayed out in all his glory as Justin crawled on top of him.  

"I'm going to give you the ride of your life," Justin cooed as he stuck his fingers in his ass and prepared himself.  Brian moaned at the sight feeling his cock grow impossibly harder.  He lubed his cock and then positioned it for his partner who none too gently lowered himself onto it.  Brian let out a deep growl as Justin sat down hard on his groin.

"Fuck!" Brian breathed as his husband shifted around and squeezed.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Justin laughed as he began his ride.

Some time later they lay locked in each others' arms as they came down from their sexual high.  

"I knew there was a reason I came home.  Thanks for reminding me," Brian chuckled.

"Asshole," Justin giggled and swatted Brian's ass.

"Maybe we need a three bedroom suite in New York.  Then you could do that every night."

"What makes you think I'd want to do that every night?" Justin asked keeping his face straight.  Brian frowned.  Justin smiled.  "I have many other things I want to do with you.  I wouldn't want to be too predictable."

"Smug little bastard, aren't you?"

Justin grinned.  "You bet, and I have the moves to back it up."

"I know you do, Sunshine."  Brian looked thoughtful.  "Are you really okay with being in New York for a while?  You won't be able to paint."

"No, but I can visit some museums and maybe gather some ideas for a couple more 'Old Masters' before my show."

"That would be good," Brian said.  He was glad that Justin would get something positive out of this trip.  He hated feeling so needy, but he knew he couldn't stand another three weeks away from his family.

"If John gets some of the work done on the office, maybe I can help you decorate it."

"That you could," Brian smiled.  There were so many reasons he loved this man.

"Maybe we should drive to New York.  That way John could take his tools.  If the construction people are on strike he may have trouble finding workers to help him.  And if I know John, he'll be right in there doing it himself."

"That's not a bad idea," Brian said thoughtfully.  "I'll run it by John in the morning.  I should call the hotel and see what they have in the way of suites."

"In the morning," Justin said putting his finger on Brian's lips before he kissed him once again.  "Right now I have some more moves to show you."

*****

Monday morning at Kinnetik:

"Ted, can you come into my office?  We need to talk." Ted looked up, nodded then logged off his computer. He went into the office and took a seat.

"What is it, Cynthia?"

"How long have you known Brian?"

"More years than I care to count. You?"

"I was his assistant the minute he set foot into Ryder. He was the youngest ad exec they ever had and the most successful."

"Everything that man touches turns to gold."

"Yes it does, but I think we may have a problem."

"Did he call you?"

"You know he would never do that, but I did get an interesting phone call."

"Justin?"

"No, and he wouldn't dream of calling or interfering with Brian's business."

"Who?"

"John."

"John? What did he want?"

"He practically tore me a new one but in the sweetest most gentle way."

"Are you sure he's related to Brian?"

"I'm sure. He told me that Brian came home Thursday night and it wasn't pretty. The cottage looked like a hurricane hit, Briana and Justin were yelling at each other and Brian looked like death warmed over."

"Shit! I take it all is not going well in the Big Apple."

"No, and we knew this."

"And we did nothing to help."

"No, we didn't. I don't know what made me think we should let Brian do this on his own. We were there when Kinnetik launched and for Part Deux. We should be there for him in New York."

"You're right but Brian's stubborn."

"Yes he is."

"So, what should we do?"

"Do you think you can get away? Would Allen mind if you went out of town for a while?"

"There won't be any problem. The symphony is preparing for their holiday concerts. Lots of rehearsals and he'll be out of town too. You?"

"Matthew's retired and he has family in New York."

"Then I see a trip for the two of us. When does Brian go back?"

"He's taking Justin, Bree and John back with him tomorrow."

"I'll update my laptop."

"And I'll book us the tickets and a suite at the same hotel. We do this together."

"Together."

"And Ted..."

"Yeah?"

"This conversation never happened." Ted made a lock and key sign over his lips then walked out of Cynthia's office. Brian was going to get the help he needed even if it killed them.

*****

"Sunshine?" Brian and Bree had finished up in the garden. They had gone to the garden center and purchased their fall flowers. The gardens looked bright and cheerful again. Bree was taking an afternoon nap in her room and Brian was relaxing in the porch as Justin took the opportunity to finish up some of his 'Old Masters'.

"Mmm?"

"I've been thinking."

"Uh oh."

"Smartass. But you know when I said you wouldn't be able to paint if you come to New York?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can find a way. I mean you had a studio when you interned there. There's got to be a studio you can rent. You're going to bring your sketch pad, aren't you?"

"Never leave home without it."

"Then why don't you try to rent a studio?"

"I can call Sidney when we get settled. He ought to know who I should call."

"Good idea. You're so smart."

"If I was so smart then why didn't I think of it?" Justin put down his paintbrush and crossed over to where Brian was sitting then he climbed onto Brian's lap.

"Maybe you were a little distracted."

"Yeah, by you, you big Smoosh...capital 'S'. I love you."

"I know."

*****

Later on that night, their bags were all packed and waiting at the front door. John had arranged his life for the next two weeks so that he could concentrate on Kinnetik N'rgy.

"Baby, are you sure you're all right with me going to New York? We've never been apart for this long."

"I know and I can't say I'm going to enjoy it but I think it's for the best. And maybe Patrick and I can visit next weekend. I've never been to New York. You can show me your old haunts."

"Bobby, it was along time ago and if those places still exist, you have to remember I was straight back then. I don't think they're your kind of places." 

Bobby contemplated what John had said.  "Then I guess we'll have to find some new haunts." Bobby smiled lovingly at his partner. 

John nuzzled the redhead's neck.  "Bobby," John whispered, "I did something today and I don't know if I made a big mistake." Bobby pulled back a little to gaze into his lover's eyes.

"What did you do?"

"I called Cynthia."

"Brian's Cynthia?" Bobby said as his eyes grew wide.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I had to tell her what happened."

"With Brian in New York."

"Yes, and what's been going on here." 

Bobby's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "John, you know how Brian is. Do you think that was wise?"

"At the time I did. You were right about how miserable they all were. We weren't around when Brian created Kinnetik but we did help with Part Deux and the clinic. It's not right that he has to take on New York all by himself. Cynthia had to be told."

"Well, if anyone can get away with helping Brian, it would be Cynthia. What did she say?"

"She told me she'd seriously consider what I told her and then try to do something."

"What?"

"I have no idea but if your ears start burning some time tomorrow afternoon, it'll probably be Brian cursing the hell out of all of us."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, make love to me. It may be a while before we get to do it again."

"That, I can do." Bobby rolled on top of his lover and proceeded to make gentle love to his spouse. 

*****

The following morning everyone was up at the crack of dawn.  They wanted to get an early start so that they could be in New York by late afternoon.  They had decided to take John's Lincoln Navigator.  It was the biggest vehicle with the most room for suitcases, people and tools.  They had hooked in Bree's seat so that she would be secure, and the back of the SUV was loaded with all her toys and clothes and other paraphernalia.

Bobby and Patrick walked them out to the vehicle.  Patrick hugged Bree before she was strapped into her seat.  He kissed his uncles and had a long hug and warm kiss for his father.  Bobby and John hung onto each other for a long time.

"I promise to look after him, Big Red," Brian said softly.

"You better," Bobby said wiping at his eyes.

"You can come visit next weekend," John promised as he gave his husband another kiss.

"Count on it," Bobby promised.

They got in the car and John started the engine.  Bree looked around at her Daddy sitting next to her and her Dada and Uncle John in the front seat.  And then she let out a long cry.  "Paaaattrriiiccckkkk!"

Patrick waved to Bree.

"Patrick come too," Bree said staring at her father with large scared eyes.

"No, sweetheart," Justin said, "Patrick has to go to school."

"Me go to school.  Patrick, come with us," she called out the window.

"No, Bree.  Patrick's staying here."

"Noooo!" Bree wailed.

"John, get this fucking vehicle on the road," Brian said through gritted teeth.

John started the SUV and waved at his husband and son as he headed down the lane.  Bree wailed in the backseat with Justin doing his best to calm her.

Brian rubbed his temples.  He could already feel the headache building and they weren't even a minute into a seven or eight hour drive.  He thought back to the last road trip to New York when he and Ted, Emmett and Michael had gone in search of a runaway Justin.  That was such a long time ago.  And the sex at the end of that search had been mind boggling.  He could only hope this trip would turn out as well.

"Brian," Justin said as he hugged Bree to his chest as much as he could without taking her out of her seat.  "A little help here, please."

"Um…what can I do?"

"Talk to her.  Maybe she'll listen to you."

Brian let out a long sigh.  What the fuck was he supposed to say to a three year old?  "Squirt.  Are you listening to me, Squirt?"  He heard the volume of Bree's sobs lower a little bit.  "I know you'll miss Patrick while we're away.  We'll all miss him, but his Daddy John will miss him the most.  See how brave John's being.  You can be brave too.  Patrick wouldn't want you to cry.  He'll miss you but he was very brave.  He didn't cry when we left.  You can be brave too.  Can you do that for me?"

Brian heard Bree take a couple of shuddering breaths, but she had stopped crying.

"Keep talking, Brian," Justin whispered.

"I love you, Squirt.  I couldn't stand to be away from you for another three weeks.  That's why you're coming with me.  This will be a big adventure just like St. Augustine was.  You and Daddy can explore New York while I'm at work.  They call it the Big Apple.  Did you know that?  They call it that because it's so big.  Much bigger than Pittsburgh or St. Augustine.  I think we'll have fun, and I'm so glad you'll be there with me."  Brian rambled on.

"Brian."

"Hm."

"She's asleep," Justin said softly.

"Great.  I'm so fucking boring," Brian said rubbing his eyes.

"She was soothed by the sound of your voice.  You handled that just right," John said patting Brian's leg.

"Hmmpff, you mean I actually did something right for a change?" Brian asked skeptically.  It seemed lately that everything he did was wrong.

"You certainly did, and you're going to be a big success in New York," John said confidently.

"From your lips to the strikers' ears," Brian grumbled as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The SUV headed into the city of New York. Brian was at the wheel having relieved John at their last stop. It was a little after two o'clock. Brian hoped to have them at their hotel by three or soon after. That way they would miss some of the rush hour traffic and he could get the family settled in with time to spare for a trip to the Kinnetik N'rgy office.

Bree was babbling away in the back seat as Justin pointed out buildings and people that they passed along the way. Her crying jag over Patrick not coming with them had ended with her falling asleep. She seemed to have forgotten about Patrick as Justin gave her Muñequita and talked to her about what they were going to do in New York. Brian was very happy that his daughter seemed to be in a better frame of mind. He couldn't have stood four hundred miles of her crying.

"Won't be too long now," Brian said.

"I could use a nice soft bed to stretch out on," Justin said with a sigh.

Brian groaned. He'd like nothing better than stretching out on that bed with Justin. But that was not going to happen, at least not until he had been to Kinnetik N'rgy to see what was shaking there.

"Muñequita tired," Bree said holding her dolly out to Justin.

"You and Muñequita can have a nap as soon as we get to the hotel."

"We made good time," John offered trying to be optimistic. "I want to come to Kinnetik with you to see what I'm up against."

"I'll appreciate any suggestions you may have," Brian admitted already feeling the weight of the Big Apple pressing down on him. His doubts about this whole venture were returning.

They drove in silence for a while until Brian finally pulled into the space in front of a high rise hotel.

"This is home for the next few weeks," Brian said as he got out of the car.

Everyone looked around at their location, noting the hustle and bustle of the big city.

"Look, Daddy," Bree said pointing to the bell captain with his uniform.

"Yes, Bree, this gentleman is going to help us with all those bags of clothes and toys we brought for you." Justin tickled Bree's tummy and she giggled.

"It will be my pleasure to be of assistance to such a lovely little girl," the man said.

Bree buried her head against Justin's neck but not until she had batted those baby blues at the bellman.

"She's a terrible flirt," Justin said with a smile.

"She's quite adorable," the man said. "Will you be staying for a while?"

"A few weeks," Brian replied.

"Then allow me to introduce myself. I'm Isaac and I work the day shift. If I can do anything to help you, please ask."

"Thank you, Isaac," Brian said. "Right now we need some place to park this beast." He pointed at the huge SUV.

"I'll take care of that," John offered, "if Isaac will give me directions."

"We'll meet you in the lobby in a few minutes," Brian said. "I'll get us signed in."

Brian and Justin went into the lobby where they got more than a few looks from patrons of the hotel. Two such handsome men with a beautiful little girl was not a common sight.

By the time John returned from parking the vehicle, they were signed in and ready to go up to their room. As the three waited for the elevator, they could feel people staring at them. When the door finally opened they quickly stepped inside.

"Do I have mustard all over my face or a giant whole in the ass of my pants?" John asked.

"I know. That was weird," Justin replied. "Why were they all looking at us like that?"

"They couldn't believe their luck at seeing three such handsome guys all at the same time," Brian smirked.

"No seriously," Justin said. "Do we look like hicks from the wilds of Pennsylvania?"

"God, I hope not," Brian said looking in the mirrors on the elevator wall.

"I think you were right the first time," John said trying not to laugh. "They probably think we're on our way to a threesome. I bet they can't figure out what we're going to do with Bree."

"JOOOHHHNN!" Brian and Justin gasped in disbelief. That was so unlike anything John would ever say.

"Sorry! Just kidding."

"What a threesome, Dada?" Bree asked.

They all groaned as the elevator door opened.

*****

After they rested and had a bite to eat, Brian and John caught a cab to Kinnetik N'rgy. It was close to five so they hadn't planned on staying long but John wanted to get a sense of the layout of the office and attached apartment so that he could order the right materials. As they approached the door they could hear voices emanating from the office. John and Brian looked at each other then barged in.

"What the fu...?" Brian bellowed then stopped mid yell when he saw Cynthia and Ted huddled at his desk. "How? What...?" Brian was rendered speechless for the moment. John crossed over to the two smiling business associates and drew them both into a big bear hug.

"What my, oh so eloquent, brother is trying to say is, thank God you two are here! Now maybe he can get some real work done … and without bloodshed." Ted, Cynthia and John all laughed as Brian tried to recover.

"Yeah, what he said. Not that I'm not happy to see you two but when the fuck did you get here?" Cynthia pointed to a couple of chairs, then got everyone coffee as she explained.

"Some disturbing reports were getting back to me regarding a certain bully of a man who seemed to think that secretaries grow on trees. I decided to come to New York to see if the reports were true. Of course, Ted had to be a witness so I booked a few tickets yesterday and we arrived late last night. Oh, and we're staying at your hotel. On Kinnetik, of course."

Brian nodded. "Wait a minute, you said a few tickets. Who did you bring?"

"Matthew came with me. You can't expect me to come to the Big Apple all alone, can you?"

"I, um..." Brian stuttered.

"He means, no," John interjected. "Won't Matthew get bored waiting around for you every night?"

"Bored? In New York? No, he won't. Besides he has family and friends here and he promised to take me to a few shows. I hear they have a show with a bunch of naked men running around. I want to see it." Ted's eyes widened and Brian nearly choked on his coffee while John tried to remain stoic.

"Naked men aside, where did you get this coffee?" Brian took another sip from his mug appreciating the fine aroma and smooth texture.

"Brian, it's your coffee, your special brew. You know, the one we order for Kinnetik? I brought it with me and I'll arrange for regular deliveries as long as you're staying here. More importantly, Ted and I are going to stay here until we get this office up and running. We won't let you down, Brian. We should have been here for you. You're not in this alone. We're a team, plain and simple."

Everyone became silent as Brian quietly put his mug on the desk then turned to walk out the door.

"Oh God, I knew this was a mistake," Ted mumbled.

"No, it's not a mistake; he just needs a moment," John explained. "He's been on an emotional roller coaster lately. Leave him be and show me the rest of this office. I want to take some notes." Cynthia and Ted nodded then showed John the rest of the set up.

Brian stepped out into the lobby then sat on the steps that led to the upper apartments. For a busy New York brownstone the building was relatively quiet and Brian needed the quiet to collect his thoughts and get his emotions in check. So much had gone on in his life over the past few months and now his friends and family were showing him the true meaning of love and loyalty. It was almost too much for him to bear.

"Hi." Simon came out of his office door and saw Brian sitting. "You're back. Feeling any better?" Simon sat on the steps next to Brian.

"I guess so."

"I met Cynthia today. I wish I had a partner like her when I was starting my own business. If I had, then maybe I wouldn't have made such terrible mistakes back then. And Ted, he just dives right in. You're very lucky to have such wonderful and knowledgeable associates."

"Yes, I am."

"So why don't you look happy?"

"Not sure. I guess I thought I was supposed to prove something and do this on my own, but Cynthia and Ted had other plans."

"Brian, do you really want to do this on your own?"

"I thought I did."

"May I give you some advice?" Brian nodded. "Many years ago I decided to branch out on my own and believe me, I made some horrible mistakes. It nearly cost me my partnership. If it wasn't for Kenny's innate goodness I wouldn't be as blessed as I am today. I've lived in New York all my life. I thought I could do it all on my own and I couldn't. I needed and got help from some good and trusted people; it's the only way to make it here. From what I can see, you have those people sitting in your office. Let them do what you pay them for. That way you have the freedom to do what you do so well. And between you and me, Kenny is a great graphic artist. He's been happier than a pig in shit playing with your ad all weekend. Now I don't expect you to hire him but this is his specialty. It would be a shame to waste his obvious talents."

"Simon Greene, you have some set of balls, you know that."

"I'm a New Yorker, I better have. Besides I've always known how talented my Kenny is. He just needs someone to promote him."

"Someone like you?"

"Maybe. Give it the once over. At the very least it may spark something."

"I can't promise anything. You ask Cynthia or Ted. I'm a bitch when I don't like something. But I will look at it. I have nothing in my head as yet."

"You've been distracted. Now, it's quitting time. Do you guys want to come up for dinner? We always have plenty."

"No, but I thank you. We left Bree and Justin at the hotel. I think I need to spring for dinner for certain ballsy employees of mine and a big brother."

Simon bellowed out a laugh. "You do that. We'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Brian."

"Goodnight, Simon, and thank you."

"Don't thank me yet; you haven't seen the ad." With that Simon got up and went up the stairs. Brian took a big cleansing breath and went back into his office.

"Well, troops, it's quitting time! Let's go see if this fancy schmancy hotel I'm paying for has a decent restaurant." Brian ushered out his troops, locked up Kinnetik N'rgy for the night then hailed a cab.

*****

"Brian, do you think this is good idea?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Justin?" They were getting ready to go to dinner. The hotel did have a very nice restaurant. Brian had made reservations for all of them tonight, including Ted, Cynthia and Matthew.

"I'm not sure; those looks we got this afternoon. Maybe Bree and I should stay up here."

"Justin, you are my partner, Briana is our daughter. We have every right to have dinner together as a family. I don't give a fuck who sees us and what they think. Justin, what's the real reason for all of this?"

"I just don't want any trouble. This isn't Pittsburgh."

"No, it's not but what it is, is the Gay capital of the world. If New York can't handle a couple of fags having dinner, I don't know who can. Justin, I will not go back in the closet and neither will you." Brian gave Justin a squeeze.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Good, let's get Bree and John and go down. I told Cyn and Ted we'd meet them in the lobby." Brian, Justin, Bree and John went down to the lobby.

*****

"Kinney, party of six, I made reservations for seven," Brian stated with an air of authority that brooked no argument.

"Mr. Kinney, of course, your table is waiting." The maitre d' was courteous and efficient. He showed Brian's party to a nice table noting that everyone was dressed smartly. Brian thought it best to wear something casual but with a definite label. Even Ted looked good.

"My daughter gets a little impatient when she's hungry. Would you have the waiter bring a basket of dinner rolls?" Brian asked politely. He didn't want Bree to create a scene and Justin to become anymore anxious than he already was.

"Might I suggest our popovers? They're soft and warm. Most of our young patrons enjoy them." The maitre d' seemed to know all about children and their impatience.

"That would be appreciated," Brian answered.

"Then I'll have your waiter bring them while you look over our wine list." The maitre d' gave Brian a flirtatious smile then quickly scurried away. In moments their waiter came to the table with a large basket of fresh popovers. Everyone including Briana was impressed. Dinner went on without incident, well almost. Just as the group was considering dessert, a model thin woman glided over to their table and stood at Justin's chair.

"Excuse me," the young woman said. "You're Justin Taylor, the artist, aren't you?" Justin was a little startled that someone recognized him. Very rarely was he approached outside an art gallery. Justin's eyes quickly glanced at Brian for assurance. Brian gazed back and nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you here for a show? I've gone to all of your gallery openings."

"Um, not at this time but I may have a show coming up soon."

"That's so cool. If you need a model, I'm available." The young woman flirted shamelessly with Justin who began to blush.

"Th...thank you but I rarely use models, except for one." Justin glanced at Brian again who dipped his head slightly.

"Oh?"

Justin prayed the woman wouldn't ask. "Well, here's my number just in case you change your mind, and could I get your autograph?" She pulled out a book that held many autographs she had collected on the streets of New York. Flipping to a clean page, she handed the book to Justin. "Just make it out to Nina." With a nervous hand, Justin signed Nina's book. "Thank you, I can't wait to tell my friends that I got your autograph. We all love your paintings. Bye!" The woman turned and wiggled away.

"Maybe I should have let you stay in our room, Sunshine. I'm not sure if I like being upstaged," Brian said with a smirk and then winked at his spouse. Later on when the check arrived, Brian took the check to sign then passed it to Justin.

"Justin, may I have your autograph?" Brian let out a giggle then the whole table laughed as Justin turned an interesting shade of red.

After dinner Brian and Justin decided to take Bree for a little walk to tire her out so she'd sleep. They asked the concierge where they would be wise to walk near the hotel and he steered them down the street. They walked along with Bree between them, each of them holding one of her hands. She stared at the bright neon lights and all the people.

"Lights," she whispered. "Lots of lights, Daddy."

"Yes, sweetheart, New York is a big city."

"A big, unforgiving city," Brian added thinking about his experiences in the Big Apple so far.

Bree looked up at her father. "Dada?" she asked starting to feel anxious. She didn't like the sound of Brian's voice. Something was wrong.

"I think it's time to take someone back to the hotel," Justin said with a nod to Brian.

Brian seemed to snap out of his mood. "Let's go to the end of this block and then we'll go back."

At the corner there was a little hole-in-the-wall tourist type shop. It was filled with everything gaudy and offensive that the tourist might ever want.

"Look, Dada," Bree called, pulling Brian and Justin towards the shop.

"What? What did you see, Squirt?"

"These," Bree said shaking her hand free and pointing to a table of domed plastic containers with the skyline of New York inside.

"You like those?" Brian asked with a frown. He would have thought his daughter would have better taste.

"Do you know what these do, Bree?" Justin asked.

Bree shook her head. "What, Daddy?"

Justin picked one up and shook it. The small sparkly pieces sifted down over the city.

"Snow," Bree said with wonder.

"Yep," Justin chuckled. It was always interesting seeing the world through Bree's eyes.

"Mine," Bree said reaching up for the globe.

"No, it's not yours. It belongs to the person who owns this store," Justin explained.

Bree frowned. "Oh," she said looking at her feet which she scuffed back and forth on the sidewalk.

Brian watched and smiled. Maybe they were getting through to her about everything not being hers. "How would you like to get one of these for Patrick?" Brian asked thinking this would be a way for Bree to have it while they were in New York and then they could give it to Patrick when they got home.

Bree scrunched up her face. She didn't want Patrick to have it if she couldn't have it. "No!" she said emphatically. "Mine."

Brian groaned. "Let's go. We're not getting one."

Bree watched Justin set the globe down on the table. He took her hand and started to walk away.

"No!" Bree cried. "Mine." She dug in her heels and refused to move.

"Briana, behave yourself," Justin warned. "You're not getting it."

"Mine, Daddy," she repeated as the tears started to roll.

"No," Justin said. "We're going back to the hotel."

"No!" Bree cried as she went into full fledged tantrum mode and sat down on the sidewalk.

"Enough," Brian stated. He grabbed his daughter and scooped her into his arms. He quickly started the walk back to the hotel with Justin running to keep up. Bree wailed and shrieked all the way back.

They hastily sped through the lobby of the hotel over to the bank of elevators. Brian pushed the button impatiently noting that most of the people in the lobby were staring at them. Bree continued to shriek.

"Fuck!" Brian groaned as the elevator door finally opened. He hurried inside.

"I wonder what the hotel thinks we're doing to our daughter now," Justin said with a shake of his head.

"Who the fuck cares?" Brian reacted as the door opened at their floor.

But they both knew that they did care. They would have to have a serious talk with Miss Briana.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the elevator stopped at their floor, Briana had quieted down. She was in Brian's arms and still hitching out a few tears but the worst was over. On their way out of the elevator another couple was rushing down the hallway.

"Hold it, please?" the husband pleaded and Justin quickly stuck his hand between the doors preventing them from closing.

"Thank you," the wife said. She was holding an infant while her husband had what looked to be a two year old in a stroller. "You had to buy him that cheesy snow globe, didn't you?" the wife stated with an accusatory tone. "Now he won't get any sleep until he gets another one. I told you not to buy it." The husband gave Brian a pained look as the doors slowly closed. "That store better still be open or there'll be hell to pay."

Brian and Justin looked at each other and sighed. At least they weren't the only parents with a demanding child.

When they got to their room, Brian went about getting Bree into her pajamas and into bed. He sat with her and read one of her favorite stories. Soon the exhausted child was asleep. Brian kissed his wayward angel then left the room leaving on a small night light, just in case. 

He gently opened his brother's door. John was asleep gently snoring and curled up around a pillow. Brian felt a twinge of guilt. He felt responsible for separating John from his own partner. Brian shook his head then closed the door.

"Hey," Justin said softly as Brian entered their room. "She asleep?"

"Yes, so is John. Justin, tell me honestly, am I making a mistake trying to open up this office? I've turned our lives upside down and separated John and Bobby."

"Did John say something?"

"No, of course not, he's sleeping, hugging a pillow. He misses Bobby and Patrick. I know he does."

"Brian, John volunteered. He wouldn't have done that if he thought this was a mistake. Your brother has no qualms about speaking his mind."

"I guess so."

"I know so but I am concerned about Briana's behavior. I thought when you got home and us being together she'd go back to normal."

"What's normal?"

"The sweet child we know. She's almost unrecognizable. I don't know what to do with her anymore."

"Justin, I think this has been coming on since Florida."

"Florida? That was months ago. What makes you think that?" Brian took off his clothes and sat close to Justin on the bed. They snuggled together, getting comfortable on the bed that would be there's for the next several weeks.

"Let's analyze this for a moment. First we go off and leave the Squirt with her uncles for a week."

"But she had no problem with that."

"I know, Sunshine, but that's not the only thing. Give me a chance." Justin let out a long sigh and tried to remain quiet as Brian laid out the facts. "We had a great time in St. Augustine but you have to admit, Bree had some very prissy moments. The thing with that redwood house, shouting out 'hungry' when she didn't get what she wanted right away and even that little scene at the Shark House."

"Brian, Clinton Die was awful. You can't fault her for that." 

Brian reconsidered that one. "Then we come home and I leave almost immediately with Gus."

"But it was only four days, Bri."

"An eternity to Bree. Couple that with all the noise and commotion of the work crews and the moving of Rachel's house. She was an infant when John moved their cottage; it didn't affect her. Then I leave again. Patrick goes off to school. Justin, it's not one thing, it's all of it. How do you explain all of that to a three year old? I'm having a hard time adjusting to all of it myself and at least I can rationalize it. Bree can't. We've thoroughly upset her whole routine."

Justin remained quiet for a long time, processing what Brian said. He had to admit, it all made sense. "So what do we do?"

"First we get a good night's sleep. We try to stay as close to a regular schedule as possible. We stay firm and strong with Bree, especially when she has one of her drama princess moments. You were right when I came home on Thursday. It was best that I stayed out of her room when you punished her. As much as it hurts, we can't send mixed messages. That'll only confuse her more."

"A united front?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I can do that. I'll work out an agenda. We'll discuss it as a family and try to stick to it. She may not understand all of it but if she sees you and me doing this together, she'll get the idea." Justin yawned widely and snuggled down next to Brian. "Bri, I'm so tired." Justin felt a little guilty not making love with Brian. They rarely went to sleep without some form of sex.

"Go to sleep, Sunshine. I don't need to make love with you to know I love you," Brian said gently into the blond's ear.

"I love you so much," Justin whispered back.

"Me too, Sunshine, me too." The exhausted lovers fell asleep.

*****

The next morning Briana had forgotten all about the snow globe. They ordered room service for breakfast and sat around the table in the living/dining room of the suite. Brian watched John wondering if he was regretting his decision to come to New York.

"What are you staring at?" John said suddenly. "You're driving me nuts."

"Oh … I … was wondering," Brian began but then hesitated not sure he wanted to bring all this up.

"He wants to know if you're missing Bobby and Patrick," Justin volunteered as he put some fruit in front of Bree.

"What? Of course I miss them."  
  
"Enough to want to go back home … today?" Justin added voicing what he knew Brian was thinking.

"Go home today? No, as much as I might like to, I said I'd get your offices tickety-boo and I meant it."  
  
"Tickety-boo?" Brian laughed.

"You know what I mean," John scowled.

"Seriously, John, if you need to go home, you can."  
  
"Brian, I know I can and I may want to, but that doesn't mean I'm going to. I'm staying here and doing the job that I promised you. That's all there is to it. Bobby and Patrick will be here next weekend. It's fine."

"I appreciate you doing this," Brian said softly. "I know how much I missed my family that last few weeks." He tweaked Bree's cheek and she giggled as she stuffed fruit into her mouth.

"Dada?"

"Yes, Squirt."  


"Wuv you."  
  
"That's love and I love you too."  
  
Justin smiled at them both. Things seemed to be back on an even keel.

After breakfast John and Brian got ready to go to Kinnetik N'rgy and scope out what needed to be done. Justin decided he would stay out of their way until things got going. He was going to walk to the Metropolitan Museum and see if he could get some information for one or two more 'Old Masters' in his series. He was going to have his show in early December, so he needed to finish up whatever he was going to submit pretty soon. Bree would accompany him in her stroller.

They left the suite and headed for the elevator. The couple they had seen last night with the infant and the little boy in the stroller arrived at the elevator at the same time as they did.

"The kids seem to be in better humor this morning," the man observed cheerfully.

"Yeah," Justin smiled. "I like them much better like this." The adults all chuckled. "You're a cute little guy," Justin said leaning down to look at the little boy. "What's your name?"

"Josh," he replied with a smile and a bit of a lisp. He reached his hand out to Justin. Justin took it and squeezed gently. The little boy giggled.

"He likes you," the mother observed.

Justin smiled. Bree watched all this from the confines of her stroller.

"Daddy?" she said. "Mine." She reached out for Justin's other hand obviously jealous of his attention to another child.

Justin glanced at Brian as he took hold of Bree's hand. Were they going to have another meltdown? The elevator door opened and Justin released the little boy's hand as well as Bree's while they all piled in. It was a tight fit but they all rode down together. 

As they exited, the little boy looked over at Justin and called, "Bye," as his father wheeled him away.

"Bye," Justin replied before turning his attention to Bree. "Did you think I was going to leave you and go with that little boy?" he asked her pointedly.

She nodded with some tears forming in her eyes. Maybe her daddy was going to follow the little boy. Is this what he was telling her?

"I'd never leave you for some other child, sweetheart," Justin said softly kneeling beside the stroller. "I love you and so does Dada. If we ever have to leave you, you should always know that we're coming back. Isn't that right, Brian?"

"Absolutely. I'm going to work with Uncle John, but I'll be back this afternoon. You can take that to the bank."

Bree looked at her dada. She didn't know what taking it to the bank meant, but her dada sounded like he meant it, so that was good enough for her.

"Love you, Dada," she said reaching up to him. She did her best to get the 'L' right.

"I love you too, Squirt," Brian said bending over to give her a warm hug. "I'll see you both later." He and John headed to the parking garage.

Justin pushed Bree's stroller over to a chair in the lobby and sat down. "I want to talk to you very seriously, Briana," Justin said staring into those baby blues. "Are you going to listen carefully?"

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered wondering what he was going to say to her.

"When I was talking to that little boy and took his hand, that didn't mean that I don't love you. I was just playing with him. Do you understand that?"

Bree stared at her father and then nodded. She sort of understood. 

"I would never want to leave you and go with some other child. You're my daughter and I love you. You don't have to say 'Mine!' because I am yours. I always will be."  
  
Bree stared into her father's eyes. She didn't understand all of what he had said, but it sounded like she didn't have anything to worry about. She kicked her little legs and smiled at him.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he smiled down at her.

"Weady."

"That's ready."  
  
"Ready," she repeated.

"Good girl," he smiled. She liked it when her daddy smiled. She smiled back at him.

"What an adorable little girl, and so good too!" a woman said as she walked by.

"Thank you," Justin said. "She's all mine, and I'm all hers."  
  
"Just the way it should be," the woman laughed as she continued on her way to the main doors.

Bree giggled. "I share," she declared.

Justin groaned. They didn't quite have this right yet, but it was worth a try. "Let's go hit the museum and see how you like the Old Masters." He wheeled her out the door.

*****

John maneuvered 'the beast' through the city traffic. His plan was to drop Brian off then go to the one and only Home Depot in the city to pick up the supplies he had ordered the day before. The office of Kinnetik N'rgy wasn't in as bad shape as Brian made it out to be. The immediate problem was the unfinished walls and the plaster dust. The dust was playing havoc with Brian's sinuses and thus contributing to the 'grump' factor. It was a simple problem and it would make Brian a more pleasant person to be around; a small blessing in itself.

"John, we could have taken a cab or even the train."

"Brian Kinney using public transport? Will my heart stand the strain?" John snarked. 

Brian snorted but then confessed. "When in Rome... Seriously, John, driving this beast around is scary."

"I know but I'm going to pick up some building materials and I need this beast, as you so aptly named it. So stop yer bitching and get out; we're here. After I come back with the supplies and if I can't find parking I'll take her back to the garage then cab back over. Now don't you get your knickers in a knot. Go be adman and leave the construction to me." 

Brian couldn't argue so he grabbed his briefcase and got out. John had worked in construction for most of his adult life. Big trucks and large equipment were a walk in the park for him. Brian watched his brother drive down the street then went inside.

"Morning, Boss," Ted said cheerfully as he relieved Brian of his briefcase and slapped a contract they were working on in his hand.

"Good morning, Sire," Cynthia snarked as she placed a large mug of Brian's brew in his other hand and guided him to his new desk. Ted and Cynthia had arrived earlier in the morning. Some new office equipment was being delivered and Cynthia wanted to be there to supervise. Brian took a large sip of coffee. He was grateful that Cynthia and Ted were there to help. It felt just like when they were getting Kinnetik up and running. Things felt like they were finally going right.

"Boss, we've got some interesting offers from several agencies. They all want to partner with you. Even Kennedy and Collins submitted a proposal. We have to make a decision and quickly. New York is fickle; it won't wait that long for you to decide." Ted handed Brian some e-mails he had received in regards to a partnership. The word had gotten out that Kinnetik was expanding.

"Brian, if you want my opinion, which you're getting anyway, I'd prefer a merger with a new company or a small one, not one of these long standing, nationally known ones. You'd have more creative control and we all know how you like your control. These other companies will kiss your ass up until you sign with them then go for the jugular. They want the Kinnetik name."

Brian listened carefully to Ted and Cynthia's counsel. Simon was right. Brian had the best and he'd be an idiot not to listen.

"Schmidt, show me the background info on the smaller agencies." 

Ted and Cynthia smiled. Brian fucking Kinney was back.

*****

Justin stood at the steps of the Met. Bree was sitting quietly in her stroller and so far was on her best behavior. 

"Bree, we're going inside this museum in a few minutes and I want you to be very, very good for daddy. This is big place with lots of things that can go crash and break. None of it belongs to us. We can look but NOT touch. Do you understand?"

Briana could see that her daddy was very serious about this big house. She nodded contritely.

"If you're going to be rude or loud, we will leave. There are a lot of pretty pictures inside that I want to see. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy, I be good," Bree promised.

"Okay, here we go." Justin took the ramp up to the main doors then pushed the stroller inside. He hadn't been to the Met in a long time and he was eager to see the Old Masters and the newer exhibits. If Bree was good as she promised, Justin planned to treat her to lunch in the museum cafeteria. He silently said a prayer in hopes that Bree would behave. This was a new page in the Kinney-Taylor book.

Justin and Bree leisurely strolled to each floor and played tourist. They oohed and aahed at the exhibits just like everyone else. The large echoing rooms were a bit overwhelming for the tiny tot but Bree was with her daddy and had Muñequita to protect her. She was safe in her stroller and her daddy never left her side.

"Bree, look!" Justin unsnapped her seat belt to lift Bree into his arms. They stood in front of Van Gogh's Starry Night. They became mesmerized by the swirling colors. "I wish I could paint like that," Justin sighed.

"Daddy paint good," Bree reassured her daddy and patted his face. "You paint boo-ti-ful pictures!"

"Oh thank you, baby," Justin gushed into her fine strawberry blond hair. "Thank you." They sat on a nearby bench to admire the paintings in this gallery. A low rumbling noise caught Justin's attention.

"You getting hungry, Bree?"

"I could eat," Bree answered, mimicking her Dada.

"Okay, let's go get lunch then daddy wants to come here and sketch. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Good plan!" 

Justin put Bree back in her stroller, snapped the seatbelt around her and her dolly and they were off to find the cafeteria.

After a nice lunch they went back to the main gallery where Justin could sketch. He found a bench and settled himself in. He angled Bree's stroller so that she could see the room and Justin at the same time. She had stuffed her little belly and was feeling sleepy. The low noise from their fellow art lovers lulled the child to sleep. Justin pulled out his sketch pad.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys? Anyone in there? Buzz me in!" John was standing outside with an armful. Ted came to the doors and propped them open to let John in.

"Need help?"

"Yeah, keep an eye on the truck, I'm doubled parked," John said quickly as he hurried in with his supplies. Ted waited as directed near the Navigator. John soon came back along with Brian. John loaded up Brian's arms then grabbed more cartons. They hurried back into the building. A few more trips and they were finished.

"I noticed a garage around the block. I'll park the truck and come back. We can all go back together later." John jumped back into the Navigator and sped off.

"Your brother sure knows his way around this city," Ted quipped.

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "For a man who spent most of his life in a hick town, he sure looks comfortable here." Brian arched a brow. Ted nodded in agreement.

"I bet he has some stories to tell," Ted replied. Brian leered.

"Maybe if we liquor him up, he'll spill." Ted and Brian laughed then went back into the office.

"What's all this?" Cynthia asked as John breezed back into the office.

"Sealer for the plaster, and paint, and something special for his majesty over there." John nodded toward Brian who had his nose buried in contracts. Brian looked up to sneer at his brother then he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature," John snarked then opened a box. He pulled out a special air filter and plugged it into a socket in the corner. It silently worked to clear the air of dust particles. "This should help keep the dust and paint fumes down." Brian smiled broadly. It was nice to have a smart and generous big brother.

John dragged the rest of the boxes into the attached apartment, rolled up his sleeves and began to work.

*****

"Hello!" A handsome gentleman with an elegant British accent addressed Justin as he was contentedly sketching. Bree was happily dozing with her doll in her stroller. "It's beautiful; you've captured the spirit of the piece and yet made it your own."

Justin looked up. The man had a heart shaped face with dark hair and deep brown eyes. Justin almost felt himself drowning in those eyes. He smiled.

"May I join you?" Justin nodded, as he moved his stuff to one side. The gentleman sat. "You're an artist," the man stated the obvious then laughed warmly at his statement. Justin remained uncharacteristically silent. He knew the man was flirting with him. "My name is Henry Higgins." The gentleman extended his hand to shake Justin's. 

"Henry Higgins?" Justin's eyes grew large at the man's name.

"I know. My parents met at a showing of that movie and I've been doomed ever since. Your style is familiar to me. You are an artist, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm, um, Justin Taylor."

"Justin Taylor! I tried to bid on one of your paintings in a charity auction, but I was outbid. I didn't know you lived in New York."

"I don't. We, my partner and daughter," Justin nodded to the sleeping child, "live near Pittsburgh."

"On holiday, then?"

"Sort of."

"Then I'm a very lucky man. I've been living here for several years now, and I've been privileged to have gone to many of your shows. I adore your work. It speaks to me. But I didn't think you were so young. Some of your pieces, well, so full of pain. Too much pain for one so young."

"I'm not that young."

"Really, you look barely twenty." Henry moved closer. Justin could smell his soft spicy cologne. It was very intoxicating.

"You can add at least ten more years to that." The brown eyes appeared to be moving in closer. Justin found himself gripping his pencil tighter then a spasm shot up his arm. He dropped his pencil with a little gasp.

"Are you all right?" Henry asked as he retrieved the pencil from the floor and handed it to Justin.

"Yes." Justin took the pencil then shoved it into his bag. "We have to go." Justin's hand was shaking as he struggled to put his sketchpad into his bag.

"You're clearly in some sort of distress. Let me help or at the very least hail you a cab."

"No, no, I'm okay but we have to go." Justin got his stuff back into his messenger bag then began to steer the stroller through the crowd. Henry followed.

"When can I see you again?" Henry caught up and touched Justin's twitching arm.

"Tomorrow, um, I'll be back tomorrow." Justin rushed out, Bree still asleep in her stroller.

The cool Autumn air greeted Justin as he stepped outside the museum doors. He got himself under control, checked his watch and decided to go to Kinnetik instead of the hotel. Justin needed Brian.

*****

"Knock, knock!" Ken announced as he opened Kinnetik's door. "Anyone home?"

"Hi Ken," Ted answered, "we're all here."

"Good, I brought something. I thought Brian could take a look." Ken shuffled in with an easel and a large art board. Cynthia got up to help Kenny with his display.

"Is this what I think it is?" Cynthia asked. She knew that Brian had asked Ken to work on the computer game ad.

"Yes, is HE here?" Ken was a little nervous.

"Inside with John. May I look?" Cynthia flipped up the protective covering to look at the drawing. "Oh my!"

"You don't like it," Ken said with a touch of disappointment.

"I love it," Cynthia stated.

"It's different," Ted added.

"But not what he'd like." Ken was confident before, but not so sure now.

"He who?" Brian came into the office.

*****

"Daddy," Briana, mumbled softly as Justin unbuckled her seat belt. He held her in his arms as he collapsed the stroller. A taxi pulled up and Justin told the driver the address. Justin was trying to remain calm. He felt like his nerves were jumping under the skin of his right arm and he was feeling guilty at his reaction to Henry Higgins. Why now? Why would someone flirting with him get to him now? Especially after Gay Days. If there were tricks to be had it would have been at Gay Days.

"Sir? We're here." The driver's voice broke through Justin's thoughts. Justin paid the fare then struggled to get Bree and the stroller out of the cab. He breathed a little easier as he stepped up to the building's door.

Justin hesitated as he studied the buzzers. He wasn't sure which button to push.

"Mr. Taylor, is that you?" Jeffrey and Raymond were racing up the street. School had just let out.

"Yeah, hi guys. I just got here but I realized I don't know what button to push."

"It's this one. Dad hasn't gotten around to updating the pad yet but I have the key." Jeffrey took out his keys to let them all in. "Is this your first time here?"

"At the office? Yes, it is." Justin was still shaky. All he wanted was Brian.

"Mr. Taylor, you okay?" Raymond asked. He could tell Justin wasn't feeling right.

"I'm good, just need Brian." The pain in his arm was intensifying as well as his guilt. It was blinding him.

"Let us help." Jeff took Bree's stroller as Raymond took Bree from Justin's arms. They led Justin into the building and to the door to Kinnetik. "Mr.Taylor, we'll take Bree upstairs with us. Bree, Dad made us cookies. Would you like one?" 

"Yes, please," Briana answered politely. Justin nodded at his daughter and the boys. He knew they'd take good care of her. As Raymond took Bree upstairs, Jeffrey showed Justin to the door of Kinnetik.

"Thank you, Jeff," Justin mumbled as he struggled to raise his hand to open the door.

"You're welcome." Jeff opened the door for Justin then turned to take Bree's stroller and bag up the stairs.

"Brian!" Justin cried out as he pushed open the door then became instantly embarrassed feeling very vulnerable. 

"Justin?" They were all huddled around Ken's art board when Justin came in. "What's wrong? Where's Bree?" Brian was about to panic.

"Upstairs with the boys." Justin's voice wavered. "Brian," whispered Justin as he held out his hand. Brian looked down at Justin's quivering hand.

"Can you guys excuse us for a while?" Brian encircled Justin with his arms shielding him with his body.

"Sure Brian, we can use a break. We'll be upstairs if you need us." Ken invited Cynthia and Ted to join him upstairs for coffee. John was in the apartment sealing the walls.

Brian led Justin to the big new leather chair that had been delivered earlier that morning. Brian sat then slowly drew Justin onto his lap. Carefully Brian began to massage the spasming right hand.

"What happened?" Brian said low and calm. He could feel the tension in Justin begin to relax.

"I was sketching. I guess I was holding the pencil too tight." Justin didn't say anything about meeting Henry.

"You did right by coming to me."

"Hurts."

"I know, Jus. I'll make it better, I promise." Brian kept his voice low and soothing. His breathy sultry tone helped to relax Justin further. His steadfast massage of Justin's hand had the desired effect. John had finished his work for the day and came back into the main office. Brian indicated that everyone was upstairs. John walked slowly to their chair to kiss his brother's head then he gently caressed Justin's golden locks.

"I'll be upstairs. You take as long as you need." 

Brian mouthed a 'thank you' as he hugged Justin closer and continued his massage.

*****

"How are they doing?" Cynthia asked as John walked into Ken and Simon's apartment. He washed up and Ken handed him a coffee.

"They'll be fine. Justin hasn't had a spasm like that in a very long time. Brian's working his magic as we speak."

"Um, I don't mean to pry but can I help in any way?" Ken was genuinely concerned.

"You're an artist, right?" John asked Ken. 

"Yes."

"Do you know about Justin's history?"

"A little. When an up and coming artist takes the world by storm, most of us in the community stay apprised, especially in the gay community."

"Then you know about the bashing?"

"A little, but that was years ago."

"Yes, about fifteen years ago but Justin still suffers from residual side effects. His hand, the hand he uses to draw and paint has spasms. Painful ones at times. He can't take anything for them because he can never predict when a spasm may hit and Justin is allergic to just about everything."

"The poor dear." Ken let his mind wander. If he wasn't able to express himself artistically he wasn't sure what he'd do. "And Brian, you said he was working magic?"

"Brian has a way of massaging the kinks away. They just need a little time to get it under control." John's simple explanation sufficed and Ken passed around a plate of cookies. All they needed to do was sit back and wait.

*****

"Brian, I want to go home."

"We'll go back to the hotel in a few minutes. We're done for the day."

"No, I mean I want to go home, back to our home. I don't want to be here." Justin knew he was sounding irrational. The pain was all but gone in his arm but he was panicking. "I can't breathe here."

"Justin! Justin, listen to me, you're having a panic attack. Did something happen at the Met? Did Bree act up?"

"No, she was an angel. I did some real good work. I..." He couldn't explain it.

"Justin, you agreed to come with me. I can't do this without your support. I know that sounds selfish but today was the first day in three weeks that I felt like I'm accomplishing something and that's in part due to you and the Squirt being here. Please give it some time. I need you." Brian's plea went straight to Justin's heart.

"Okay, I'll stay. I did promise."

"Yes you did." Brian kissed Justin deeply with promises of a lot more kisses. When they broke apart they were breathless. "You're one hell of a kisser, Justin Taylor, you know that?"

"I know," Justin said smugly. Everything was back to normal, almost.

*****

Later on Brian put Cynthia in a cab to go back to the hotel. She and Matthew were going to a show. Allen surprised Ted. The symphony had a layover in New York for the night so they decided to spend the night together before Allen flew out in the morning. Simon and Ken insisted that Brian, Justin, John and Bree stay for dinner.

The boys had finished their homework and were amusing Briana in their room. The guys decided to enjoy the sunset from the rooftop terrace.

"This is beautiful, Simon," John commented. "I lived here for a while in the early 90's. I used to dream of being able to afford one of these brownstones."

"Keeping secrets from me, big brother?" Brian didn't know about this part of John's life. 

"It's not a secret. I came here to learn more of my craft. I finished school, had my masters, but that can't take the place of practical experience. I worked on road crews as a kid, part time jobs in hardware stores to learn about building materials, but there's something about New York City. The skyscrapers, walking the high steel, maneuvering large cranes through these streets, there's something special here. Don't get me wrong. I love my home but there's only one New York."

John stared off at the surrounding tall buildings. Brian got up to stand next to his brother. He slowly snaked his arm around his brother's waist. John put his arm over Brian's shoulders then squeezed Brian's upper arm.

"You'll make it here, Brian. If anyone can, you will. I can feel it in my bones. A Kinney man will conquer New York." Brian leaned into his brother's embrace, strengthened by John's confidence in him.

"Thank you, big bro."

"Anytime, little bro, anytime." They stood at the edge of the terrace and watched the sun go down.

*****

"Ken, may I see your rendition of the ad? Brian's been agonizing about this presentation for months," Justin asked Ken. He had almost forgotten about it.

"Sure, I'd love your input. I have a copy in my office. Let's go." Ken brought Justin into his lair as he called it. "I hide in here, put on my music and paint or work on the computer."

"I do the same only in the sun porch. When I'm alone I turn up the music and let it take me away. Sometimes I can't paint if I don't have music."

"I know; it's like my ears are attached to my hand. Here, what do you think?" Ken set his copy of the ad on an easel. 

The drawing was rather simple, not high tech or graphic. You saw the back of three teenage boys' heads. They were huddled around a TV monitor, each holding a controller and clearly having a blast. Off center was a parental figure looking at the boys. Upon further inspection, the three boys were Gus, Jeff and Raymond. 

"So?"

"It's so different, almost to the point of retro. Simple basic colors, nothing flashy, I like it. If you pick up any game boxes, they're all the same; all busy. But this just says 'play me.' I really like it. What did the big guy say?"

"Almost the same thing. He wants me to tweak some of the colors and change the font but not the basic design. I didn't think he'd get it."

"This is Brian Kinney you're talking about. You'd be surprise what he gets."

"Do you think he can sell this to the software company?"

"Brian once convinced a homophobic wine cooler maker to repackage his god-awful drinks. He put a hot pool boy on the label and you couldn't find any of it in the stores. They sold out in minutes!"

"Ha!" Ken bellowed out a laugh. "I think I remember that stuff; it was awful. But the kid on the label was hot. I can't believe Brian did that."

"We later found out that Brian made the guy make a sizable donation to the Gay marriage movement in Pittsburgh. The guy made millions then sold off the company. But not before Brian got his cut."

"Your Brian is some advertising genius."

"Yes, he is and it's about time I took the genius and his daughter back to the hotel. Thank you so much for dinner and the talk. It's so nice to talk to another artist."

"Justin, Brian and John are both artists in their own ways. Brian makes art with his words and how he puts it all together. John makes art into architecture. They're both very special men. Very sensitive men. Especially Brian."

"Yes, he is. He feels things so deeply sometimes, but he tries to hide it."

"And he needs you to help him get it out." They were quiet for a few minutes.

"I think it's time for me to show him just how special I know he is. Thank you again for dinner. Bobby and Patrick are planning to come in for the weekend. Maybe we can get together, go back to the Met. I want to share that with Brian."

"Good idea, I'll pencil it in on the calendar."

Justin took his special men and daughter back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

Justin awoke with a start. He had been dreaming about being at the museum with that guy who had hit on him. "Shit!" he muttered to himself. He looked over at the clock to see that it was just after six a.m. It wasn't even daylight yet. He let out a long sigh.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Justin almost jumped out of his skin. He had thought Brian was sound asleep. "Tell you what?" he asked trying to sound innocent.

"Whatever the fuck is bothering you."  
  
"Brian, I … um…" Justin didn't know how to continue. How could he tell Brian that he was attracted to some man at the museum?

"Come on, Sunshine, spill."  
  
"It's my hand," Justin said grasping at straws rather than telling the truth. He wasn't sure why he couldn't talk about what had happened with Henry Higgins, but he just couldn't. He knew Brian would be angry and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Are you having more spasms?" Brian asked sitting up and looking concerned.

"Just a bit of residual pain," Justin whispered. That was true. His hand ached and felt a bit like a lead weight hanging from his wrist.

"Give it to me," Brian said gently deciding that the best thing he could do was take care of his husband. He'd worry about what was bothering Justin later.

Justin held out his hand, but Brian pulled him over between his legs so that Justin's back was resting against Brian's chest. Brian reached around Justin effectively holding him while he took the damaged hand and started to massage gently and then more forcefully as he progressed.

Justin let out a long sigh after a few minutes. Brian could feel the muscles relaxing and lengthening out.

"No sketching for you today, mister," Brian ordered as he kept up the gentle rubbing action.

"I wasn't planning any."  
  
"Good. Why don't you take Bree to the Bronx zoo? Gus loved it."

"That's a good idea," Justin said enthusiastically. He knew he didn't want to go back to the Met and run the risk of bumping into that guy again.

"I'm just full of good ideas," Brian said against his ear. The warm breath went straight to Justin's dick. Brian took a little nip out of the space where Justin's neck met his shoulder. The younger man groaned at the action. Brian's hands released Justin's now relaxed one. They slid under the covers to grasp Justin's burgeoning cock.

"Brian," Justin gasped feeling the need for his husband to be inside him grow exponentially with each stroke of Brian's hand along his dick.

"I want you too, Sunshine," Brian whispered huskily as he pulled Justin around so their mouths could meet in a hungry kiss. "We didn't get to do this last night."

"I know. I'm sorry about the hand."  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Brian said as he tipped Justin onto his back and spread himself atop the younger man. "Things happen." He stared into Justin's eyes until his husband had to avert his.

"Fuck me, Brian," he whispered before capturing Brian's lips in a hot and lengthy kiss. By the time he was done they were both dripping with need.

Brian used his fingers and lube to prepare his husband and then hoisted Justin's legs onto his shoulders. "Just like the first time," Brian said as he stared into the deep blue eyes.

Justin smiled and then scrunched up his face at the initial penetration. It always hurt just a little bit, but it was well worth it for what was to follow. Brian gradually eased his dick inside of his lover, relishing the heat and tightness of the ass he was so familiar with. Justin was very much like the teenager that Brian had first known. He never grew old where their lovemaking was concerned.

When he was fully inside Brian leaned forward bending Justin in half and kissing the sweet lips that belonged to the man, the only man he had ever loved. When the kiss ended Brian had to start thrusting. He wanted to make this long and sensual and breathtaking for Justin. He wanted him to know how much he appreciated having him there in New York with him.

Brian's strokes were long and slow driving deep into his husband. Justin felt Brian's dick reaching ever farther into him, probing and finding all the sweet spots. He felt like Brian was trying to drive his whole body into him, making them one in such a way that they could never be separated. Brian continued his steady onslaught until he had them both panting, and yet he wasn't ready to finish them off. Justin took a deep breath and held it waiting to see how deep Brian would try to go. They had rarely been able to sustain their connection for this length of time. Justin could see the sweat bead on Brian's forehead and he grabbed Brian's forearms in a death grip as he fought to hold on too. He wanted to match Brian stroke for stroke, take everything that Brian had to offer and still beg for more. He would always want more.

Brian looked down into Justin's eyes and they both knew they couldn't go any farther. "Ready, Sunshine?" he gasped.

Justin nodded before they both exploded and the world spun out of control. Brian sank down on top of Justin totally exhausted. Justin felt Brian's weight and knew that this was where he wanted to be, always wanted to be. He wrapped his arms and legs around Brian and held on, keeping Brian tight against him with his dick still inside.

"That was fucking intense," Justin managed to say.

"Intense," Brian agreed although the strength to get that word out was almost more than he had left.

"I do love you, you big Smoosh," Justin cooed.

"Capital 'S'?"

"In twenty foot high letters."

"Not fifty?" Brian asked into Justin's neck. He didn't have the strength to raise his head. He felt his soft dick slide out of his husband and they both groaned. If they could, they would have stayed joined together forever.

"Sleepy," Justin whispered as he drifted off to sleep with Brian close behind.

"Daddy, Dada! Wake up!" Bree kept saying as she sat on the bed studying her fathers. Dada was draped all over Daddy and she couldn't do her usual pounce. After a couple of minutes and no response, she got on her knees and leaned in close to her Daddy's face. "Daddy! Daddy!" she repeated and tapped his cheek.

"Huh?" Justin opened his eyes and looked into Bree's blue ones. "What?"

"Time to get up, Daddy. Why is Dada on top of you?"

"Um … he likes it there."  
  
Bree frowned. "Can I lay on top of you too?" she asked and then proceeded to climb on Brian's back.

"Bree…" Justin protested.

"Wha…" Brian groaned. He started to lift himself off his husband.

"Stay put, Brian," Justin cautioned. "You have a little girl on your back. You'll dump her on the floor if you get up too fast."

"We must be crushing you into a pancake," Brian groaned as he felt Bree's foot make contact with his kidney. "I have to pee and soon, or we're going to have a real mess in here."  
  
"Peepee in the toilet, Dada," Bree instructed. "Not good in the bed."  
  
Brian groaned again. "How many times have I said that to her?" Brian asked.

Justin chuckled. "She obviously heard you."  
  
"I really need to get up," he repeated. "Bree, you're going to have to get off."  
  
"Like it here, Dada. I'm the tallest," she said reaching her arms up towards the ceiling to make her point.

"Briana!" Brian threatened as Justin continued to chuckle. "You're not helping, Sunshine."

Bree giggled knowing she had her Daddy's permission to stay where she was. "Wuv you, Dada."  
  
"I love you too, Squirt, but you need to get off." Brian gave her a little buck with his hips. She grabbed his shoulders and held on.

"Are you people going to get up some time today?" John asked as he pushed the door to their bedroom open. He stopped and then laughed at the Kinney –Taylor family when he saw the pile of people on the bed. "Is this a stack of flapjacks I see before me?" he laughed.

"Get her off, John. I have to pee," Brian begged.

"I wish I had a camera," John said.

"I wish I had a gun," Brian groused.

"Calm, dear brother, calm."

"I have to fucking pee!" Brian yelled about at his limit.  
  
John headed for the bed recognizing the tone of Brian's voice. "Miss Briana, you've been a naughty girl. Dada has to go to the bathroom." He plucked the little girl off her father's back and tossed her in the air. She shrieked with pleasure.

Brian was up off the bed in a shot and into the bathroom. All anyone could see was the fleeting glimpse of his naked butt.

John laughed. "I haven't seen the old guy move that fast in ages."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Justin cautioned as he sat up and wrapped the covers around his legs.

"I did hear it," Brian said coming out of the bathroom after flushing. He glared at them all.

"You're losing your touch," John observed. "You need to practise that death glare."  
  
Brian groaned as he stood naked in the doorway. "I need coffee."  
  
"It's already here. I ordered room service an hour ago. It'll all be cold if you don't come and get it." He threw Bree over his shoulder and ran out of the room. She was laughing in a way that made them all smile.

"Sorry about keeping you trapped, but I kind of liked being the bottom … in a different way," Justin chuckled.

"You can be the bottom anytime you want," Brian smirked.

"That … that was great this morning."  
  
"Yeah, it was, and I'll be ready to listen whenever you decide to tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"Brian…"  
  
"You don't have to say anything now. I can wait."  
  
Justin nodded and they both threw some clothes on before joining John and a still giggling Bree.

*****

The thought of driving to the Bronx with only Briana did not appeal to Justin. The weather was becoming unpredictable, so Justin opted for Central Park instead. He and Briana took their time, wandering through the park, ending up at the Children's Zoo. Briana had a ball petting the baby sheep and fluffy yellow ducklings. Justin sat on a nearby bench watching his daughter. Her wide awe inspired smile was rivaled only by his own. The zoo attendant gave Bree a cup of feed and suddenly she was surrounded by baby goats and lambs all trying to get their share. At first Justin was alarmed that the rush of the animals threatened to topple Bree over as they tried to get a nibble of the feed. He thought she would be scared. But Bree mustered up that Taylor stubbornness and stood her ground. 

"You have to share!" Bree admonished the babies as she sprinkled the feed onto the ground. "Share!" she said again then looked over to her father for affirmation. Justin nodded at his daughter. 'I think she gets it,' Justin thought to himself. Maybe they'd be all right after all.

"We meet again," Henry said as he sat next to Justin on his bench. "I went to the museum but you weren't there."

"I, um, I had a change in plans," Justin said trying to remain calm.

"Obviously," Henry said slightly miffed. "Your wife, is she here too?"

"No, at work," Justin didn't bother correcting Henry. Maybe Justin could distract Henry so that they could leave, but Bree was having a great time and Justin didn't think it was right to deprive her of this experience.

"No sketching today? You have a very pretty model," Henry indicated Briana.

"I have to rest my hand," Justin stated as he took out his camera. He could take pictures if not sketch.

"Then I'll leave you to it. I have to get back to the office." Henry stood as did Justin. Then Henry shook Justin's hand, pressing his business card into it. "There's a quaint little bar at the end of the street near my office. Maybe we can meet for a drink. That is if your _wife_ wouldn't mind you having a night out with the lads." Henry winked then walked away leaving Justin gaping like a fish out of water. He quickly snapped out of it to turn his attention back to his daughter who was still surrounded by baby animals and giggling madly.

*****

"Kinney."

"Adam Croft."

"What can I do for you, Adam Croft?"

"Just want an update, man. We want to launch in time for Christmas."

"We'll be ready."

"I haven't seen it yet."

"Then why don't you visit the office for a face to face. I have a coffee pot and I'm not afraid to use it."

"I have Starbucks."

"That watered down shit? Come here and taste what the big boys drink."

"Maybe I'll take you up on that, around one, okay?"

"See you then." Brian hung up the phone. "Fuck," Brian muttered.

"Brian, what is it?" Ken and Brian were working long hard hours getting the ad for the computer game right. This would be the first time the client would see it. Brian's usual confidence was waning.

"Adam's coming at one. We have to be ready." Brian scanned the half finished office. It was only a couple of days but John was working miracles.

"Brian, focus, honey." Ken took the liberty of cupping Brian's chin turning those steely hazel eyes onto himself. "We're ready. Even the boys loved the ad. They all said it was how it made them feel. It's perfect. We'll wow Adam Croft."

"But we still don't have a slogan and the office still looks like shit," Brian mumbled.

"I beg your pardon," John bellowed. "This office looks far better that it did two days ago and you know it, brother dearest." John scowled at his brother. Sometimes John wished he had Debbie's balls so that he could smack his stubborn brother upside the head. "Get out of here, go take a walk or something. I want to finish up in here. Scat!"

"Scat? What am I, a cat?"

"No, but you're acting like a pussy. Sorry, Cynthia." Cynthia waved it off. She knew what John was trying to do. "Go get some air unless you want a headache." John took out his hammer, brandishing it about in the air.

"I'm going, I'm going. Shit, give a man a hammer and he thinks he can boss me around. Schmidt! Let's go to that diner you've been bitching about. I need a sandwich."

"Sure, Boss. Right away, Boss," Teddy said subserviently. He knew Brian needed to puff out his chest a little to put his nervousness in check. A lot was riding on this ad. It could make or break N'rgy. They grabbed their jackets and headed out.

"Do you have them?" Cynthia asked Ken.

"Next door, I hid them in Simon's office just in case his majesty came upstairs," Ken replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you sounded so much like Emmett when you called Brian his majesty," John quipped with a grin.

"If the crown fits...besides, I can see which way the toast is buttered. He's the biggest queen I've ever met. I don't know how you all have worked with him for so long."

"It's a gift," Cynthia snarked. "I've been in this business just as long as he has, longer. I've seen ad men come and go, no pun intended. He's the best there is and I have no intention of letting him fail."

"So you're the real brains of the outfit. I suspected as much." 

"No, but we are a team. And I don't go down without a fight!"

"Aye, aye, captain. I'll go get the pictures." Ken hurried out of the office.

"I'll go get my tools." John sprinted through the connecting door to the attached apartment.

"And I'll make a fresh pot of coffee," Cynthia said as she got up to do just that. As she stood by the counter, Cynthia muttered to herself. "We can't fail him."

*****

"Hungry, Daddy." It was getting late. Bree had had so much fun at the zoo that they had not eaten since breakfast.

"Okay, sweetheart, let's go find a bathroom to wash up and then we'll get something to eat."

"Good plan!" Bree answered as Justin looked around for the bathrooms. Finding them, Justin pushed the stroller as Bree toddled alongside.

Once they were finished washing up Justin sat them down on a bench and pulled out the crackers and cheese he had purchased at the little shop near the hotel. He knew it might come in handy in an emergency like this. Bree would be starving. He pulled out the tube of cheese and squirted some on a cracker. He handed it to Bree. She gobbled it down.

"More," she demanded.

Justin chuckled. She did have an appetite. He picked up the baggie of crackers and made her another one.

"Good," she said as she ate that one.

"We'll go get some real lunch in a minute," Justin told her.

"More!"

"Okay, okay," he said and picked up the tube of cheese. "Open up," he said and squirted a bit of the cheese into her mouth.

She frowned and then smiled as she swallowed.

"Good," she giggled.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

"We should head back. It's almost one. We don't want to keep Adam Croft waiting." Ted and Brian had just finished lunch. Ted was paying the check with the company card so he could keep an eye on their expenses. A tall young blond was standing at the cash register waiting his turn.

"Brian Kinney?" Adam extended his hand toward Ted. Adam had a look of shock and disappointment on his face. Adam was in his early twenties and Ted was not. 

Before Ted could correct the young man, Brian stretched to his full height and extended his hand. "I'm Brian Kinney, and you are?"

"Adam Croft, we spoke earlier." Adam gave Brian the once over. He was still disappointed that Brian wasn't closer to his own age, but nonetheless impressed. 'Much better,' Adam thought to himself as he firmly clasped Brian's hand. While Brian was not wearing a suit, his clothes did reek of expensive designer labels and he looked impeccable if not sensual.

"Theodore." Brian turned his gaze toward the accountant. "Why don't you run along and make sure everything is ready for…" Brian hesitated. He hated to use the title mister on someone who was young enough to be his son. "Mr. Croft." Ted nodded and left the diner.

"Call me Adam, please." Adam flirted with Brian and Brian could almost smell the pheromones seeping through Adam's pores. Brian, sensing a kill, began to relax but only a little. It was early days yet.

"Adam, it is. Tell me more about how you developed your little game." Brian led the younger man out of the diner, slowly making their way back to the office. 

It was a typical Hollywood software story. Adam and a few buddies developed the idea for the game on their home PC in Brooklyn. They found someone who'd mass produce the game cheaply but they didn't have the money or the knowledge about how to sell the damn thing. They figured if they could get some ad agency to promote the game, cheap, and for the holiday season, they'd make a fortune. Of course, finding an ad agency in New York, a cheap ad agency was an impossibility. One of Adam's pals had a cousin who knew someone in Pittsburgh and he had thought of Kinnetik.

Brian was hard pressed to keep himself from bursting out with laughter. Some snot nosed kid knew somebody. 'Well, fuck me.'

"And what makes you think this game is worth millions?"

"We've already made a couple hundred grand by selling the games to local shops and friends but all the money goes back into production. We need to hit it big. If we can convince the manufacturer that sales are guaranteed, he'll advance us, so we can get through Christmas."

"And how can you guarantee sales?"

"The pre-orders, man! We have a website all set to go. We get a bitchin' ad, wrack up the pre-orders, submit the numbers to the man and we're in. Fast cash then sell the lot to Bill Gates or some shit like that. Millions, man, I can retire by twenty-five. Buy an island somewhere, suck up the pina coladas and anyone else I want to suck up."

"Sounds like a plan." Brian's snark went over Adam's head.

"A fucking better plan hasn't been made."

"I bet." They stopped at the front door to N'rgy and Brian took out his key. 'Please be ready,' Brian prayed as he opened the door.

*****

"Daddy, may I have a hot dog?" Bree asked slowly, carefully enunciating each word. She was still hungry after the cheese and crackers. She really wanted a hot dog, but thought it best to ask politely rather than yell out 'hungry'. That wasn't working so well anymore.

"Of course, baby. They have the best hot dogs here!" Justin remembered his days as intern, struggling to make ends meet, determined not to rely heavily on the money Brian always made sure was in his account. Justin kept all his receipts over the years. He stood by his loan agreement with Brian. Brian had no intention of taking back the money, squirreling it away in a special Sunshine Fund. Justin eventually found out and made a donation to Vic Grassi house.

"Look, Daddy! Hot dogs!" Bree pointed to a hot dog vendor. Justin ordered a plain hot dog for Briana and two with the works for himself. He bought a couple bottles of water and a large soft pretzel to share after. They sat on a bench in the park to enjoy their lunch.

*****

"That went well," Cynthia snarked, heavy on the sarcasm.

"God, I feel so old," Ken remarked.

"You? What about me? I thought I knew my way around computers but that kid was running circles around me. I didn't understand half of what he was saying." Ted flopped into a chair, scratching his head.

"Brian, you're awfully quiet. What are you thinking?" Cynthia said softly, not wanting to send her friend and boss over the edge.

"That fucking little twink! I'll show him..." Brian stood up and was about to fling his mug at the wall.

"BRIAN!" Ken, Ted and Cynthia yelled out before Brian could throw the mug at John's wall. The now covered walls. Ken had suggested that in New York modesty often took a back seat. Kinnetik should boast its successes. Cynthia had posters made up of all their memorable ads. Ken had them framed in gleaming silver trimmed frames. There was 'Eat the Meat,' the 'Pool Boy' ad, Liberty Air, 'Rage: the Movie' and many more. There were also pictures of the awards Brian and Kinnetik had won over the years. They all stood as silent testimony to Brian's genius. However, Brian wasn't feeling very genius-like at the moment. The kid had made Brian feel like he didn't know shit, worse, that Brian was over the hill and couldn't possibly know anything about selling video games to kids.

"I need air," Brian growled then slammed his way out of the office leaving Ken, Cynthia and Ted looking very sullen.

"He didn't dislike the ad," Ken said after some time. "But I guess it needs a slogan." Ted and Cynthia murmured their agreements. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, is this ad really that important? I mean from what I've heard, you have had other proposals, haven't you. I know this one could put N'rgy on the New York map but I do remember what you told me about Part Deux, that it was the smaller clients that Part Deux catered to that made it so successful. Could we start out with some of the other clients? Then maybe if this one falls through it won't hurt as much."

"And it would show Adam that we know how to handle the New York clients. Ken, you're a genius!" Cynthia cried out. She was in full agreement. N'rgy didn't have to put all their eggs in one basket. 

"Then let's get to work." Ken pulled up his chair closer to the desk as Ted and Cynthia took out the other proposals.

*****

"Hey."

"Hey, Sunshine."

"What's wrong?" This time Justin was listening. He could hear the defeat in Brian's voice.

"Nothing."

"Brian." Justin heard the sigh.

"Where are you?"

"Back at the hotel, we needed a bath."

"What happened?"

"Nothing bad. We went to the Central Park Children's Zoo. Bree had a blast petting and feeding the baby animals. Then we had to have real New York sidewalk vendor hot dogs."

"Ah, truly New York's finest cuisine."

"Asshole, but nothing beats a New York water dog."

"If you say so, Sunshine. So why the bath?"

"Well, my water dog decided to fight back. I got covered in onions and relish and Bree smelled like a baby goat. We both needed a bath and now she's out cold."

"I take it feeding baby goats is very hard work."

"Exhausting. When are you coming home?"

"Late, I think, but John should be back there soon. He's done for the day. You should see the main office; he did a great job. He wants to confirm the airline tickets for Bobby and Patrick. They're coming tomorrow afternoon. He said he'd keep an eye on Bree if you wanted to go out and soak up a little New York culture without a two-foot little blond girl."

"Maybe. How's the ad coming along?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Early days, yet."

"Mmm."

"See you later?"

"Later." 

Brian cut the connection then stared at his phone. Something was eating at him, something about Justin but he couldn't put his finger on it. He'd have to trust Justin to tell him in his own good time. Brian stood for a few moments when the sound of an old song broke through his thoughts. He was standing in front a boutique that specialized in vintage records. The window display had an old RCA Victrola and a replica of the RCA dog listening intently to the music. Brian pushed open the door.

"May I help you?" A very pretty and Goth looking salesgirl looked up when the bell over the door jingled Brian's entry into the shop.

"Just looking if that's all right."

"Please do." Brian marveled at the juxtaposition of the retro music and the Goth girl. Brian sifted through the racks of old 45's and 33's. The salesgirl changed the album to a classic Neil Diamond. Brian found the gravelly voice rather soothing.

"Excuse me, what song is that?"

"Play Me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The name of the song, it's called 'Play Me' by Neil Diamond."

"Do you have that on CD?"

"Of course, let me find you a copy." Brian waited patiently as he looked around the shop. There were vintage clothes hanging from one rack and old posters of the Grateful Dead and the Beatles hanging on the wall.

"Here it is," the girl announced proudly.

"Thank you," Brian said as he pulled out his wallet. As the girl rang up his purchase, Brian took one of the shop's business cards and shoved it in his wallet. A self satisfied grin began to form on his lips. "Thank you very much." Brian Kinney left the shop.

*****

John got back to the hotel and took a quick shower. He donned a pair of sweats as Justin came out of his room wearing very stylish clothing.

"Hot date?"

"What?"

"The way you're dressed, are you meeting Brian somewhere?"

"Um, maybe. Do you mind keeping an eye on Bree? I don't think she'll wake up till morning. We had a workout feeding the baby animals at the zoo today."

"Baby goats and lambs will do that. Sure, no problem. I'm in for the night. I'll order up something later if she wakes up. I have calls to make."

"They're coming tomorrow," a statement more than a question.

"Yes, and the weather is supposed to be nice. Fall in Manhattan, my favorite time of year."

"Then I'll leave you to it. I just need a break."

"Go, have fun, just don't do anything I wouldn't do," John joked not knowing how close to the truth he really was.

Justin nodded then left the room.

*****

Brian burst into N'rgy waving the CD in his hand. He tore open the package and stuck the CD into the player, quickly forwarding to the correct song.

"Brian, what are you doing?" Ted looked at his boss as if he was crazy.

"Shush, listen." Neil Diamond's voice wafted in the office.

"Geez, Bri, that song's older than you are," Teddy griped.

"Shut up, Schmidt, listen to the words."

"Yeah, so that's a nice song but..."

"Ted, that's it!"

"What's it? What am I not getting here?"

"Wait." Ken perked up; a smile broadened on his face. "I get it!"

"Are you going to let the rest of us peons in on the secret?" Cynthia growled.

"Come Play Me! The slogan for the ad. The boys said it themselves. The ad has a retro feel to it. They just want to play it. Play Me. That's what we'll call it. The game has too many facets to make up a name that fits. It needs one generic name. Play Me!"

"By George, I think he's got it!" Ken shouted out with a bellowing laugh. 

"Let's get to work!" Brian pushed up his sleeves and sat at his desk as Ted, Cynthia and Ken crowded around him.

*****

Justin was able to spend a little time at the Whitney Museum before it closed up for the night. He felt calmer than he had for days. He began to walk in the direction of his hotel fully intending to go back. But somehow he found himself on the street of Henry's office. He saw the bar that Henry had told him about earlier that afternoon. Justin hesitated, looking up and down the street. 'A drink with grown ups couldn't hurt,' Justin thought to himself then winced at the phrase grown up. "Gawd, I've been hanging around a three year old for too long," he muttered to himself. He pushed open the door and sat at the bar.

"I see you have an understanding wife; she let you out for the evening?" Henry had sauntered through the doors and took a seat next to Justin at the bar. He ordered a gin and tonic for himself. "Are you ready for another?" Henry asked, spying Justin's half filled glass.

"No, not yet, thank you."

"Where's your beautiful little girl?"

"At the hotel with my brother-in-law."

"Do you always go on holiday with your entire family?"

"I've been known to."

"Really, that must make for interesting travels."

"It does." 

Henry's attempt at small talk and Justin's lack of response was beginning to frustrate him.

"May I get you another?" Justin nodded. Henry waved over the bartender. "He'll have another..."

"Beam, on the rocks."

"Bourbon? You don't strike me as a man who would enjoy bourbon."

"What do I strike you as?" Justin finished off his first drink then took a good long drink of the second.

"Beer, no, something more cosmopolitan, like a Cosmo or a Martini, extra dry."

"Beer is more my style."

"Then why the bourbon?"

"It reminds me of someone."

"Ah, the wife perhaps?"

"Perhaps."

"Tell me about her. Your daughter takes after you; that's quite apparent." Justin snorted at that comment. The alcohol was beginning to get to him; those hot dogs were long gone from his system.

"I think I need to eat something," Justin said slurring his words slightly.

"Of course, how rude of me. They have nice appetizers here. We can sit at a table." Henry nodded toward the small intimate tables in the room.

"Sure." Justin snatched up his drink and allowed Henry to lead him to a table. A waiter quickly brought them a menu. There wasn't much on it but the chicken wings looked appetizing. They asked for two orders. Henry ordered another round of drinks.

"What is she like?" Henry stressed the word, she, as if he already knew that Justin really meant he. Justin couldn't tell if Henry remembered that Justin mentioned his partner.

"Tall."

"Like me?"

"Taller, slim and very graceful."

"Graceful, a dancer then. You mentioned she was working. There are hundreds of shows getting ready for the holiday crowds." Justin burst out laughing at the image of Brian in tights and on a stage kicking up his long legs.

"Did I say something funny?"

"I'm sorry but that's the last career she'd choose."

"Two left feet, then?" Henry appeared amused.

"Something like that."

"Not very chivalrous, are you? You're supposed to defend your spouse's reputation to your last dying breath." Justin's reply was interrupted by the chicken wings. Justin practically inhaled the spicy, sticky treats.

"Easy there, they like to douse them in hot sauce here." Henry tried to warn Justin but it was too late. Justin downed the rest of his drink.

"Wow! They should come with a warning label," Justin said as he waved his hand in front of his mouth trying to cool off his burning tongue. Henry slid the menu over to Justin and pointed to the small print under the chicken wings, "Caution HOT!" Justin and Henry broke out into giggles as another round of drinks ended up on their table. Justin took another sip.

"All I know is that she's tall, very tall and slim. What about her coloring, fair like you?"

"No, dark, perpetually tan with flawless skin, deep brown hair with beautiful auburn highlights that shine red and gold in the sun. Mysterious changeable eyes. I've seen them go from golden green to deep forest in the matter of moments. And strong, deceivingly so, when B gets going, heaven help anyone standing in the way."

"You sound in awe."

"I am; I wouldn't be here if it weren't for..." Justin was suddenly stricken with guilt, feeling sick to his stomach. "I have to go."

"Let me see you home, or back to my place. It's just around the corner." Henry helped Justin to his feet and waved for the check. Justin was shaking his head and trying to take his wallet out of his jacket to pay his bill but his fingers felt like lead. "I'll get the check."

"No, I don't even know you." Justin kept fumbling for his wallet.

"Let's go outside, the air will clear your head. Don't worry about the check. I have a tab here." Justin pulled away as he finally wrestled his wallet out of his jacket. He opened it quickly and threw down several twenties, ignoring Henry's pleas. Justin's wallet was still in his hand as Henry led him outside and toward his own apartment.

By an alcove under a dim light, Henry drew Justin in close for a kiss. Justin could smell Henry's intoxicating cologne and his hardness pressing against his leg. Justin could hear Henry muttering wooing phrases. Justin turned as Henry leaned closer. He looked down at the wallet in his hand, to the picture staring at him. Brian holding Bree the day she was born, her tiny hand touching his nose, the day Brian lost his heart to their little angel. Justin pushed Henry away, sobering quickly.

"I gotta go!" Justin held the picture in his wallet close to his chest and ran down the street.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Justin ran down the street as if the devil himself was chasing him. Momentarily confused at where he was, Justin held out his hand to hail a cab. A taxi pulled up and Justin got in telling the driver where to take him. The traffic was heavy, still in the middle of rush hour and Justin wasn't going to feel safe until he was back at the hotel in their room.

"Here we are," the driver said in a heavy accent. Justin paid the fare and left him a sizable tip. The door man rushed up to open the door. Justin hurried across the lobby to the elevator bank. He pressed the up button over and over. He was feeling nauseous.

"You're back early," John exclaimed as Justin came barreling through the door. He threw off his jacket then ran for the bathroom, slamming the door shut in his wake. John stood up and went to the bathroom door. He could hear Justin retching up the contents of his stomach.

"Justin?" John gently knocked on the door.

"Go away," Justin cried in between puking up his guts.

"Justin, please let me help," John pleaded. He didn't like feeling helpless on the other side of the door. "Justin, do you need a doctor?"

"No," Justin said meekly. His stomach was now empty. He flushed the toilet several times to remove the evidence. Justin sat on the floor next to the porcelain god. John gently knocked again then took the chance that the door was unlocked.

"Justin?" John slowly opened the door and peered in. "Oh Justin," John said as he spied the younger man on the floor, tears streaming down his face. He quickly strode in then sat next to the blond. "What happened?" John asked gently as he cradled the distraught man. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Justin sniffled into John's chest.

"You done throwing up?"

"I think so."

"Then let's get you cleaned up and into some sweats. You'll feel better clean and in loose clothes."

"Okay," Justin agreed, sounding so much like a small child. John helped the man up then helped him out of his clothes. John thought he could smell the scent of liquor and a hint of cologne. The cologne wasn't Justin's or Brian's. As Justin got into the shower, John went to put the clothes in the laundry bag.

When John heard the shower go off he gently knocked again and waited for Justin to acknowledge him.

"Come in."

"Feeling better?" John asked as he handed Justin one of his sweat shirts and soft sweat pants. John couldn't find anything in Justin's room so he got out one of his own sets.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Justin, I'm not going to ask you to explain what happened tonight but I trust you to talk to Brian about it. He knows something's wrong."

"What does he know? Did he say something?"

"No, he didn't but I can see it in his eyes. He has a lot riding on the New York office.  He's trying so hard to concentrate."

"Are you implying that if he's worried about me, Brian won't be able to concentrate on his work?" John didn't bother answering Justin's question. Justin already knew the answer. 

"Justin, I'm going down to the gift shop to buy some bottles of water. You need to re-hydrate yourself."

"Okay." 

"And Justin…" The seriousness of John's voice made Justin look up into John's eyes. 

"When he gets home, you talk to him."

"Him who?" Brian said as he came into the room.

"Um…" John said before he beat a hasty retreat out the door.

"Where's he going?" Brian asked as he watched the door close behind his brother. "What's going on?" Brian took another look at Justin and he could tell something was wrong. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Justin blanched. It hadn't taken Brian long to figure out that something was up. How the fuck was he supposed to tell Brian that he had had too much to drink with another man, and had almost let that man kiss him, had even wanted the man to kiss him … just a little bit.

"John went to get some bottles of water. I … I threw up."  
  
"You're sick? What happened?" Brian asked moving over to Justin and feeling his forehead.

"I'm fine. I'm not sick," Justin said ducking away from Brian's touch.

Brian frowned. "What's going on? Where's Bree?"

"She's been asleep ever since we came back from Central Park."  
  
"And where have you been?"

Justin flinched. He was going to have to tell everything, but he wished John would come back with some water. He was thirsty and he needed something to fucking do with his hands.

"Brian, I have something to tell you, but I don't want you to get mad. Nothing happened … really," Justin said hopefully.

"You sure make it sound like nothing," Brian replied sarcastically. "I need a shower and some food. Order something and have some water when John comes back. Maybe then you'll be ready to talk." Brian walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"Shit!" Justin reacted. He had already ticked Brian off, just what he didn't want to do.

The door to the room opened and John entered carrying three large bottles of water. He handed one to Justin. "Where's Brian?"

"Um … taking a shower."  
  
"So you didn't talk yet?" John asked as he put the other two bottles of water in the fridge under the bar.

"Not really, but we will when he comes out. He wants me to order some food. Do you want something?"

"Nope, Bree and I ate just before you came home."  
  
"She was awake?"  
  
"Yep, woke up and was a little scared. From what I could make out she was dreaming about goats chasing her."  
  
"So she had some food?"

"Yeah, we ordered some pasta and she ate a bit. She was tired from all the fresh air and running around. Right after she ate she fell asleep on the couch so I put her back to bed."

"Thanks for everything, John," Justin said as he finished off about half the bottle of water.

"You're welcome, but don't forget to have that talk. It will only get worse the longer you put it off."  
  
"I know," Justin sighed. "It's hard."  
  
"Do it," John said before he went into his room and carefully shut the door.

Justin picked up the phone and ordered room service making sure to get some things that Brian would approve of. Then he got up and went to look in on Bree. She was sleeping peacefully, her arm wrapped around Muñequita. Justin wondered how he could have been so stupid as to risk everything, and for what? A momentary attraction. A stupid thrill. But he hadn't let it happen. He supposed that he deserved some credit for that, but he doubted that Brian would see it that way. 

He walked back into the living room and flopped down on the sofa. He took another long drink from the bottle of water. He heard the shower shut off and knew that Brian would be out in a minute. The moment of truth was almost upon him. He waited, trying to figure out what to say.

A couple of minutes later Brian emerged from the bedroom dressed in his favorite jeans with the top button undone. He had on a black wifebeater that made him look dark and dangerous. Justin shivered at the sight. No one turned him on like Brian. What the hell had he been thinking?

"You ordered some food?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, it should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"You ready to talk?"

"I guess," Justin said taking another drink from his water bottle. His throat had suddenly become very dry.

"So talk."  
  
"Something happened today," Justin said and then hesitated.

"I figured. Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"  
  
"I don't think I want you to guess."  
  
"Okay, so tell me. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"The other day when I was at the museum," Justin began. He watched Brian's eyebrow shoot up. He plowed on anyway. "I met this guy. He started to talk to me when I was sketching. He had an English accent and a neat sense of humor." Justin stopped.

"Go on," Brian said. Justin could tell he was not amused.

"He sort of hit on me."  
  
"Sort of?"

"Okay, so he hit on me."  
  
"And that's when you came running back to N'rgy with your bad hand?" Justin nodded. "But you were really running away from him."  
  
"Well, kind of, but my hand did start to act up. You saw what it was like."  
  
"Guilty conscience," Brian mumbled.

"Brian, I admit I found him attractive, but nothing happened. Really, it didn't."

"Then why the fuck are we having this conversation?"  
  
"It almost did," Justin muttered.

"What almost happened?"

"I went out this afternoon and I found myself at the bar where he had mentioned that he hung out," Justin confessed.

"Just found yourself there!" Brian snorted.

"Well, I guess some part of me wanted to see if he was there."  
  
"And was he?"  
  
"He came in."  
  
"Justin, for Christ's sake tell me what happened. It can't be any worse than what I'm thinking."  
  
Justin blanched. Brian probably thought that he had slept with the man. Fuck! "I … I drank too much. He kept buying me drinks and then some chicken wings and they were hot and they burned so I gulped down my drink and I got pretty drunk," Justin gasped out.

"Ugly drunk!" Brian murmured. "So did he take you home and fuck you?"  
  
"Jesus, Brian. No!" Justin protested.   
  
"Then what happened. Did he hurt you?" Brian asked anger suddenly clouding his features.

"No, no, nothing like that."  
  
"I haven't heard much to be upset about. What do you need to tell me?"

"You're not upset?" Justin asked.

"Nothing has happened … at least this far into your story."  
  
"But … he flirted with me and I went to the bar and drank too much."  
  
"There has to be more," Brian sighed. "Spill."  
  
"I was kind of drunk and I knew I should get out of there."  
  
"Before something really happened?"

"Yeah." Justin took another drink of water and rubbed his hand across his face. "I tried to pay for the drinks and the food but he wouldn't let me. He took my arm and we went outside. He said his place was close by, and … I was this close to letting him take me there. And then … and then, he tried to kiss me and I looked down and saw the picture of you and Bree in my wallet and I ran."

"Back here to throw up?"  
  
"Yeah," Justin sighed.

Brian chuckled. "My, my, my."  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Justin asked indignantly. Here he was baring his soul, confessing his transgressions, and Brian was fucking laughing at him.

"Don't you think that I get hit on? Once or twice I've been tempted to stray. There are a lot of beautiful men out there," Brian said waving his arm at the windows. "They're ripe for the picking. But, the important thing is that I don't pick them. I pick you. I come home to you. Just like you came home to me today. That's what matters."  
  
"Oh, Brian," Justin said as he threw himself into Brian's arms. "I was so scared about how you'd take this." He kissed Brian's lips and then nuzzled his neck.

"Is that why you threw up?"

"Partly, and I had too much to drink on an empty stomach."  
  
"It's amazing what guilt will do."  
  
Justin pushed back so he could look in Brian's eyes. "Was I wrong to feel guilty?"

"Not at all. That's what kept you on the straight and narrow, no pun intended."  
  
"I love you, you know"  
  
"I know."  
  
Another longer and deeper kiss ensued, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"That must be our food," Justin said still holding onto Brian's neck.

"Then I guess we better answer it."

"I guess." Reluctantly Justin got to his feet and placed his hands over his crotch. He went to the door and opened it peering around from behind the door. "You can put it over there," Justin said. He stayed by the door keeping it between him and the waiter. Brian had disappeared into the bedroom.

"Here," Brian said reappearing and holding out some money to the waiter. The man nodded giving Brian the once over. Brian shook his head and the waiter walked back to the door. He smirked at Justin on his way out.

"He was flirting with you," Justin stated.

"They all flirt," Brian said smugly.

"How come you never feel guilty about it?"

"I'd spend all day every day feeling guilty. Is that what you want?"

"Asshole," Justin accused. He went over to the cart and lifted the lid looking at what he ordered. "I need to eat something."  
  
"Me too."

They shared some of what was on each plate and took it back to the sofa to eat. Justin gobbled down half of the burger he had ordered and stuffed in the fries he had on the plate. Brian picked at his pasta and nibbled at the fries Justin had shared with him.

"I thought you were hungry," Justin said around a mouthful of food.

"I am."  
  
"Then eat, don't just pick at your food."  
  
"I don't need to inhale it to eat it," Brian stated. "You eat your way and I'll eat mine."

"Are you mad at me?" Justin asked stopping eating long enough to ask that question.

"No, not mad," Brian said gently.

"Then what?"

"Do you think I should feel guilty when men flirt with me?"  
  
"No, Brian, I didn't mean that. It was a given from the time that I met you that men were going to be attracted to you. Women too, for that matter."  
  
"But you know that I don't act on it, right?"  
  
"I know. I think what scared me so much was that some part of me wanted to act on the flirtation. I was attracted to Henry."  
  
"Henry?" Brian asked raising an eyebrow.

Justin chuckled. "You'll never guess what his name was."  
  
"Henry?" Brian smirked.

"Of course, Henry," Justin giggled. "But what's the rest of it?"  
  
"Let's see, 'Enry 'Iggins!" Brian guessed using a British accent.

Justin choked on his burger and started coughing. Brian thumped him on the back.

When he had recovered, Justin asked, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know someone's name when there's no way you should know it."  
  
"You mean the fucker's name actually is Henry Higgins? I was fucking joking."  
  
"That's his name."  
  
"Christ, Justin, I thought you would have better taste than to fall for someone named Henry Higgins."

"You don't know what he's like. He's suave and debonair and British," Justin declared.

"Are you defending the object of your desire to ME?"

"Oh, I guess I am," Justin giggled. "Well, you criticized my taste. You don't know anything about Henry other than his name."  
  
"Are you sure?" Brian asked keeping a straight face.

"You, you haven't been spying on me, have you?"

Brian shook his head. "I'm trying to open a new business. When the fuck would I have time to spy on you?"  
  
Justin frowned. "But you seem to know more than you should about Henry."

"Would you stop calling him Henry?"

"What should I call him?"

"Don't call him anything. Can we please forget about Henry fucking Higgins?"

"Okay, sure," Justin agreed finishing up his burger and fries.

"Want this?" Brian asked holding the rest of his pasta out to Justin.  
  
Justin shook his head. "I want you," he said huskily.

Brian smirked but set the dish down on the coffee table and pulled Justin against him. "Now that's more like it."

A long period of kissing and groping ensued.

"We should take this to the bedroom," Justin whispered as he came up for air.

"Okay, I'll stick the cart out in the hall."  
  
"Meet you in the bedroom," Justin giggled.

Brian grinned and got up to load the dirty dishes on the cart. He pushed it to the door and out into the hall. When he closed the door he shook his head. "Henry Higgins," he muttered to himself. He headed for the bedroom.

Justin was sitting on the side of the bed looking at his wallet.

"What are you doing?"  
  
"This … this is what stopped me," Justin said glancing up into Brian's eyes.

Brian looked at the picture of himself and Bree. "I didn't know that was the one that you carried around with you," he said gently.

"It was the happiest moment of my life. My husband and my daughter together for the first time. It was the beginning of our family."

"Yeah, it was," Brian agreed as he sat down on the bed beside Justin.

"Brian, why weren't you angry about Henry. I expected you to be furious and jealous and…"

"Is that what you wanted?"  
  
"I … I don't know," Justin replied shaking his head. "I just thought you would react differently."

"Well, if I ever see that Henry Higgins," Brian stated shaking his fist in the air. "Just you wait, 'Enry 'Iggins, just you wait!"  
  
Justin giggled and pulled his husband down on top of him. "That's better," he giggled.

"I'll do whatever you want, you know."  
  
"I know. I love you. I've grown accustomed to your face."

Brian laughed. "And so have I."

His mouth captured Justin's and that was the end of the song lyrics … at least for that night.

 

 

  
  


  
  


 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

John kept to himself as Justin was making his confession to Brian. He subconsciously placed a pillow over his head as the confession and subsequent make up sex began to rise to its inevitable crescendo. John lay under his pillow, he felt himself grow hard and his face became flushed, he so missed Bobby. He eased his hand down his chest to his groin then slowly began to tug on his semi-hard erection. As he wantonly began to spread his legs, his cell phone rang.

"Hello," John gulped a little, trying to clear his throat.

"John? Are you all right?" Bobby heard the noises and became concerned.

"I’m fine."

"You didn’t sound fine; you sounded like you were choking for a second."

"I, um..."

"Did I interrupt something?" Bobby teased his spouse, just a little. After all their years together, John was still easily flustered. "Were you engaging in a little exercise?" Bobby’s tone became low and seductive. John’s cock instantly stood at attention.

"Bobby, please..." John moaned, he missed curling up around his fiery red head, missed the smell of his skin, the texture of his hair.

"Do you want me? Want me to come inside you? Want me to suck your luscious cock? Tell me, John. Say you want me. Say you miss me."

"Bobby, oh God, Bobby...miss you, want you." John began to pant. Spurred by his partner’s words, John began to stroke himself in earnest. "Bobby, I can’t...can’t last..."

"Go on, do it, come for me," Bobby urged his lover on.

"Bobby...love...YOU!" John came hard, spurting thick cum into his hand and on the sheets. Bobby waited until John’s breathing became normal and he returned to earth.

"You feel better?" Bobby asked gently.

"Yes. I’m sorry." John was embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry for what?"

"For acting like a teenager. Geez, Bobby, I’ve been barely gone for three days and I shoot off like a kid." Bobby giggled softly. "Oh great, now I’m a source of amusement."

"Hey, I’m not laughing at you. Actually, I’m rather flattered."

"Flattered? How so?"

"It’s not often I get to talk dirty to you and get the appropriate response. I think I did a great job." Bobby began to snicker.

"Why you devious little so and so!" John began to laugh too. "Seriously, Bobby," John started when they both calmed, "I miss you so much. I’m so happy you and Patrick will be here tomorrow night. Did you get the e-tickets?"

"Yup, and I confirmed, just in case. I’ll pick up the little guy after school and drive into Harrisburg. The flight’s not that long but we are coming in during rush hour. I don’t expect to see you before six."

"I can’t wait to see you both. And I can’t wait for you to talk dirty to me in person."

"I can’t wait either. Think you can sleep now?"

"Mmm, yes, thank you, I’m very relaxed, if not a bit sticky." 

Bobby chuckled. "Don’t worry, I’m just as sticky."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. John, don’t ever doubt how beautiful you are. You’re an incredibly sexy man. I get hard just thinking about you. And never doubt how much I love you."

"I love you so much, baby, never doubt that."

"Never. Good night, love. We’ll see you for dinner."

"Good night, baby, and give Patrick a hug and a kiss for me."

"I will. Until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Reluctantly, the lovers hung up their phones.

*****

John was up and out early. He ordered room service for the sleeping beauties. John wanted to get to N’rgy and finish up what he could before Bobby and Patrick arrived later that day. He decided that they should all go to the Bronx Zoo on Saturday. Of course, Brian didn’t know that yet. 

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Justin opened his eyes to the sight of his lover freshly showered and getting dressed. In their room was a cart with breakfast. Sitting on a chair at a small table near a window, Bree was contentedly drinking her milk and nibbling on a fruit cup; a bowl of dry cereal was next to her fruit. 

"Morning. Is that coffee I smell?" Justin looked around to see the cart laden with breakfast and a pitcher each of coffee and juice.

"All for you, Sunshine," Brian said cheerfully.

"You’re very cheerful this morning." Justin raised his eyebrows then narrowed them a bit. "Too cheerful considering our conversation last night."

"Never can be too cheerful. And as for our conversation…" Brian crossed over to the bed and sat next to his spouse. He gently caressed Justin’s cheek, tickling the peach fuzz, Justin called a beard. "Justin, we’re men, gay men, and sometimes we trick. I’ve been so wrapped up in N’rgy that I’ve neglected you and Bree. That’s one of the reasons why I wanted you two to come to New York. I was so frustrated that I thought I might have indulged in some old habits. Habits that I’m not very proud of."

"Brian..."

"No, let me finish. It’s not that I don’t care that you found Henry fucking Higgins attractive or even that you thought of fucking him," Brian leaned in close so that Bree couldn’t hear what her Dada was saying. "I do care but I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Wait until you hear my request. First, if you do find yourself in that situation, be sober. I don’t want to find out that someone took advantage of you while you were drunk."

"Brian, I’m not..."

"I’m not done yet. Second, you top. You don’t bottom for anyone but me and use condoms."

"Brian, I would never ever bareback."

"I know but we’ve been doing it raw for so long now that I don’t think we have any condoms. I buy one or two to keep in my wallet but then I have to throw them out because they’ve expired. Last, I don’t want to know."

"Bri...," Justin said softly, tears suddenly flooded his eyes.

"Justin, I’m not perfect and I don’t expect perfection but I really don’t want to know. If you fuck someone then you fuck someone. I love you, Sunshine and that’s all I need or want to know."

"I love you, Brian." Justin reached out to pull Brian closer. "Love you so much."

"I love you too. Now I gotta go. Hell wait-eth for no man, or some such nonsense. Will you and the Squirt be okay?"

"Yeah, we’ll find something to keep us occupied. We’ll see you later."

"Okay." Brian finished getting dressed, kissed Justin and Bree, then went to work. 

*****

Justin decided that since he didn't have anything in particular to do that day that he wanted to go to the gallery that had shown some of his work in New York. He got Bree dressed in her best bib and tucker and set off to the gallery late in the morning. 

He pushed open the door of the gallery with his bum as he pulled Bree's stroller in behind him. He stepped around the door and let it close.

"Justin Taylor, is that you?" Kyle called from his glassed-in office.

"It's me and my daughter," Justin called back to the man who had run his show at the gallery.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyle asked coming out of his office to give Justin a warm hug. "You're not showing at some other gallery in New York, are you?" he asked with a frown.

"No, why would you think that?"

"What else would you being doing in New York?" Kyle asked with a chuckle.

"Can't I just be a tourist?"

"You've never done the tourist thing before. You were always way too happy to get home to that partner of yours."  
  
"You mean my husband, and now my daughter. Say hi, Bree."  
  
"Hi," Bree said kicking her feet.

"Oh, my God, she looks just like you. Is Brian here with you?"

"He's opening a branch of his ad agency here, and we're keeping him company."  
  
"Ah, spreading out into the big time. Come into the office and let's catch up."

Justin pushed Bree into the office and looked around. Nothing much had changed since the last time he was there. 

"Up, Daddy," Bree said reaching up to her father and indicating that she wanted out of the stroller. 

Justin unbuckled her and lifted her out. He set her down and handed her a drink box. "You wouldn't have some paper and crayons that she could use, would you? That'll keep her busy while we talk."  
  
"Sure," Kyle said and laid out some newsprint and markers on the coffee table by the sofa.

"Only on the paper, Bree," Justin cautioned as he uncapped a couple of markers. Bree nodded.

Kyle smiled. "I get the feeling there may be more to this visit than just reminiscing." He poured them each a cup of coffee.  
  
Justin blushed. Why did he always have to be so transparent? "Actually, I wanted to ask you something." He took the coffee and sipped at it.

"Shoot."

He decided to deal with the easy stuff first. "Do you happen to know where I might rent some studio space for a few weeks?"

"Studio space? I thought you were a tourist," Kyle laughed.

"We're going to be here for a while and I feel the itch to paint."  
  
"Did you try the studio building you used when you were here before?"

Justin nodded. "No short term space," he replied.

"Okay, I'll check around for you."  


"Thanks, Kyle. I really appreciate it." Justin stared at his hands holding the coffee mug.

"Um … is there something else?"

Justin hesitated and then decided to go for it. "Remember during my show you and Drake were having some problems?"

"Yeah, I remember. Not one of my finer moments."  
  
"There was someone else involved with Drake, wasn't there?"

Kyle nodded his head, but he looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, he had fucked some guy. He claimed it was just a one time thing. I forgave him. You know, the old 'we're gay men, we fuck' argument."  
  
Justin winced. He had heard that all too recently. "So, how hard was it for you to forgive him?"

Kyle stared into Justin's yes. "Very! But I did it." Then he frowned. "There's nothing wrong between you and Brian, is there?"

"No," Justin stated hoping that was true. He couldn't believe that he was actually discussing this with Kyle. "So, how's everything between you two now?"

"There is no two. We broke up about seven months ago."  
  
"Oh shit! I'm sorry," Justin said.

"Don't be sorry. We realized we had different values. He really wanted to party and fuck around. I wanted a solid relationship … and a family," Kyle said looking longingly at Bree. "You're very lucky, Justin."  
  
"I'm sure you'll find the right person eventually."  
  
"I don't know," Kyle replied shaking his head. "Are you sure you and Brian are okay?"  
  
"I might as well tell you all of it," Justin sighed. "I met this guy the other day and there was an instant attraction. I almost…"

"But you didn't."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"That's good, Justin. No matter how much someone says it won't matter, it does. It has to if you think you're in a committed relationship."

"That's kind of what I thought. Do you think you and Drake would still be together if you had never found out about the other guy?"

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I would have been happy in my ignorance for a while, but on some level we both would have known."

"I agree."  
  
"Daddy?" Bree said.

"Briana Victoria Kinney-Taylor, what did I say about only on the paper?" Justin demanded.

"Sowwy, Daddy," Bree said in her best baby voice.

"Look at you." Justin took the marker out of her hand. She had used it to color a big patch on one arm and on one side of her face. "What were you trying to do?"

"Making flowers for Dada," she said with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sure Dada will be thrilled." Justin grabbed a wet wipe out of her bag and started to wipe off as much of the marker as he could. "At least you didn't decorate the sofa."  
  
Kyle laughed. "They're not permanent markers, Justin. She should be fine."  
  
"Well, thanks for the talk. I guess we should get going."

"I hope I answered your questions in some way that made sense."

"It helped a lot. Thanks, Kyle." Justin plunked Bree back into her stroller and buckled her in. Her face and arm were slightly red where the "flowers" had been, but the rest would probably come off during her bath.

"Hungry, Daddy," Bree said as Justin wheeled her to the door of the gallery.

*****

John bustled around the suite at the hotel. He straightened the flowers on the table and fluffed the cushions on the sofa. He checked that there was wine and juice and water in the little fridge. Then he paced. It was only 5:30 and Bobby had said it would probably take him and Patrick until six o'clock to get to the hotel. He just couldn't wait.

The door to the suite opened and John rushed to see if it was his husband. It wasn't.

"Hi, Justin," John said as he held the door for Justin to push in the stroller containing Bree.

"They're not here yet?" Justin asked.

"No, and I'm starting to get worried. What if they missed the plane, or the flight was delayed, or…"

"John, calm down. Nothing's going to keep them from getting here. They want to see you as much as you want to see them."  
  
"Yeah," John smiled. He looked fondly down at Bree. "What happened to her face?"

Justin chuckled. "She decided to draw some flowers for Dada on her face."  
  
"Oh, very creative," John said pinching Bree's cheek.

"Please, don't encourage her. Speaking of Dada, is he here?"

"No, he wanted to finish up some things at N'rgy. I wanted to get everything here ready for Bobby. Brian said he'd grab a cab."

"Oh," Justin said as he lifted Bree out of her stroller. "You ready to see Patrick?"

"Yay, Patrick," Bree squealed.

"Listen, John, do you want us to make ourselves scarce for dinner?"

"Not at all. I know Bree wants to spend time with Patrick."  
  
"So do we," Justin smiled. "I've missed the little guy too."  
  
"Hey, why don’t we have room service? We can spend some quality time together without the noise and hassles of a restaurant."

"That sounds great. If you're sure…"

"Now after dinner is another story," John chuckled.

"Point taken," Justin smiled.

The door opened and John rushed to see who was there. Brian walked in. 

"You don't seem happy to see me, brother dear," he smirked.

"Fuck!" John muttered as his shoulders sagged.

"I found something in the lobby that I thought you might like," Brian said tongue in cheek. "It's outside the door."

"I don't want whatever you found," John griped. All he wanted was his husband … and his son.

"I thought you were looking forward to seeing us," a voice said from the hall.

"Bobby?" John's eyes had got very big.

"Dad?" Patrick yelled barreling through the door and into John's arms. John hauled him up into a tight embrace and hugged the air right out of him.

"Got one of those for me?" Bobby asked standing in the doorway.

John set his son down and ran to his husband. One bone crushing hug and one long and scorching kiss later the two parted to see the family standing watching them. They laughed out loud.

"I'm so happy," John gushed.

"Bobby, keep him busy. He's been driving us nuts all day," Brian counseled.

"I'll be happy too," Bobby smiled wrapping his arm around John's waist.

"Patrick," Bree said. "Patrick, I missed you."  
  
"Me too," Patrick said as he pulled Bree into a warm hug of his own.

"Come play with me," she asked as she tugged Patrick towards her room.

"Go ahead, son," John said. "I thought we could order room service and all have dinner here together."  
  
"That sounds good to me," Bobby replied.

Soon they had ordered dinner which would be up in half an hour. Bree and Patrick were playing in the bedroom that they would share. The adults were seated around the room sipping wine and relaxing. John and Bobby had commandeered the sofa and were practically sitting on top of each other.

"Are you sure you don't want some bedroom time before the food gets here?" Brian asked.

"Since when do you phrase things so politely?" Justin chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't want a quick fuck before dinner arrives?" Brian rephrased his question.

"Brian!!" they all said at once.

"I can't win," Brian said shaking his head. "If I'm polite, you don't believe it. If I say what I'm thinking, you jump all over me."  
  
"Poor picked upon baby," Justin cooed stroking Brian's thigh.

"Stop that or we'll be the ones who need some bedroom time."  
  
Justin laughed as a knock came to the door. "Dinner," he said getting up.

The waiter laid out their food on the dining table that was part of the suite. Brian gave him a big tip and they all sat down to eat. Justin opened another bottle of wine and there was lots of laughter and stories about what everyone had been doing for the past week. The stories were selective of course. Justin didn't want to think about his indiscretion anymore.

Bree showed Brian where she had drawn the flower on her face. He said the stain was lovely even though there was little left to see.

Patrick told them all about the boy who had fallen at school and cut his leg open. They were all glad that it hadn't been Patrick.

When dinner was finished they sat around for a while until Bree started to yawn. That's when Brian and Justin sent John and Bobby off to John's bedroom and took the children into the bathroom to have their evening baths. Patrick and Bree played in the tub for a while. Justin managed to get the last remnants of the "flowers" off Bree's skin. Then they tucked the two children into the twin beds in the third bedroom. Justin read them a story and Brian did some sound effects that entertained the children … and Justin. Soon both Bree and Patrick fell asleep after their long day.

Brian and Justin came out of the room closing the door behind them. 

"They should sleep through until morning," Justin said.

That was the moment they heard John groan mightily and yell, "Fuck, Bobby, yes!"

"The kids better stay asleep," Brian smirked. "I think there will be a lot more of that all night long."

"Let's go make some noise of our own," Justin said taking Brian's hand and leading him towards their bedroom. "We can drown them out any day."

"You got that right, Sunshine," Brian said as he shut the door firmly behind him.  
  


  
  


 


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday morning, the kids were still asleep and the adults took full advantage of the 'grown up' time alone. When John and Bobby and Brian and Justin finally emerged from their respective bedrooms, they broke out into giggles. All four men shared the same 'well fucked' look and they were all extremely relaxed. Cynthia had made Brian promise to take the day off from N'rgy. Brian needed to recharge the creative juices, so to speak and spending the time with his family was just what the doctor ordered. Ted and Cynthia were planning to put in a half day at N'rgy going over the other ad proposals. The art department at Kinnetik had the preliminary mocks up all done awaiting Brian's approval and that could wait until Monday.

"What's the plan for today?" Brian asked, scanning the faces of his family, rubbing his hands together.

"You mean after the kids wake up?" Bobby snickered. The kids were still asleep but their hungry stomachs would soon get them up.

"Yeesss, after the kids wake up," Brian snarked as he rolled his eyes.

"We can go to the park," suggested Justin.

"Didn't you get enough of the goats the other day?" John asked as he hung up the phone with room service. If they were going to have a lazy day then they might as well go all the way and let the food come to them.

"Maybe, but Patrick hasn't seen them," Justin added.

"I haven't seen them either," Bobby contributed.

"Oh for fuck's sake! You people grew up in a farming town. Didn't you have enough of all of that?" Brian couldn't believe that they all had left the wilds of the Pennsylvania countryside only to come to the big city in search of goats.

"He does have a point and it is kind of cloudy out," John agreed. Brian relaxed a bit. He wasn't in the mood for goats. "I know! I haven't been to the Bronx Zoo in decades. They have many indoor exhibits and I'm sure we can pick up umbrellas at the gift shop, if it's going to rain. The kids will love it."

Brian let out a pained moan and they all laughed. "What's the matter, Brian, afraid of an ittie bittie goat?" John goaded his brother.

"You can be replaced, you know," Brian growled.

"I don't think so," John growled back. "You'll feel better after you have your coffee." A knock on the door signaled their breakfast had arrived. John signed the check as Justin and Bobby woke up the children. Brian arranged the food on the table.

*****

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Brian pleaded to John. John was maneuvering the 'beast' through the streets of Manhattan heading toward the Bronx. The kids were strapped in the back with Justin and Bobby squeezed in. Patrick was bigger and didn't require a child seat but he was strapped in next to his dad. Bree was regaling her cousin regarding the feeding of the baby goats and lambs and about the importance of sharing.

"Brian, stop whining. The kids will have a grand time. You enjoyed yourself when you went to the zoo with Gus, didn't you?" Brian had to agree. He did have a great time with Gus. Brian knew he'd have just as good a time with Bree and Justin. Briana and Patrick would love the exhibits. He just wanted to razz his brother a bit. 

"Are we there yet?" Brian whined then Justin reached over to bop him on the head.

*****

The Bronx Zoo is huge so Bree had little trouble convincing her Dada to take the zoo train once around the whole park. However, Patrick took a lot of cajoling and begging from Bree to get him on the Sky Tram. He held onto John as their car ascended high above the zoo. By the end of the trip, Patrick was begging his dads to let them take the return trip. The weather was cooperating so they were able to walk through the African section and the Asian section. They especially enjoyed the Rain Forest exhibit. They all stood in awe watching the huge but graceful black panthers resting on their tree branches.

"Now they have the right idea," Brian mumbled as one panther yawned widely, stretched then went back to sleep on his branch. Brian stood in his own silent reverie, admiring the large sleek black cats. He imagined taut muscles under the soft black fur.

"Dada! Come, Dada, see the pond with me!" 

"Okay Squirt, whatever you say." Brian took Bree's outstretched hand to let her lead him to the pond.

Up close and personal, Bree and Brian gazed into a pond. The pond was surrounded by thick observation glass allowing the observer an unobstructed view.

There were large fresh water Amazon fish, turtles, brightly colored birds flying around and hopping on the branches.

"Dada, look, frogs!" Briana pointed to a row of about four frogs all piggy backed together. To Brian the frogs reminded him of an orgy he had attended, a daisy chain of hot men all linked together.

"Dada?" Bree grew up with frogs but she had never witnessed frogs acting this way. "Dada? What are the frogs doing?" Each frog appeared to be humping the frog preceding it. Several parents who were admiring the same exhibit with their kids, turned, waiting for Brian's response.

"Um, I, er..." Brian was barely able to handle the sex talk with Gus. There was no way he was going to be able to explain humping frogs to a three year old. "Bree, I think I hear your daddy calling. Let's go find him." Brian picked up the curious little girl and quickly walked away from the pond and its frogs. 

"Bye, froggies," Bree waved, as the frogs faded from her sight. 

"Brian?" Justin watched as Brian made a beeline out of the Rain Forest Pavilion and out into the air. Justin quickly followed.

"Bri, are you okay?" There was a thin sheen of sweat on Brian's brow.

"Fine," Brian snapped as he handed over Bree to Justin.

"You don't look fine," Justin observed.

"Promise me one thing, Sunshine."

"Anything."

"When Briana is old enough for 'the talk,' promise me that you'll be the one to give it." 

"Sure, Bri," Justin blinked at Brian and then at Bree who blinked back with a matching bewildered look. Brian shook his head and went off in search of a snack stand. He was in desperate need of water.

Once the "frog" incident was behind them they had a good day at the zoo. They got snacks for the kids when they were hungry, having had a late breakfast. Finally Bree fell asleep in her stroller and they decided it was time to leave.

Bobby wanted to stop by Kinnetik N'rgy and see what the new digs looked like. John was happy to do that, being proud of all he had accomplished in the few days they had been there.

Brian phoned Simon to see if it would be all right to stop by their place for a few minutes, since they were going to be in the building. Simon was happy to hear from them and said he would love to see Bobby and Patrick again. John maneuvered the SUV through traffic and pulled it up safely in front of the brownstone.

Bobby got out and looked at the façade. "Very nice," he said.

"You don't think it's too staid and old fashioned?" Brian had to ask.

"No, I think it's tasteful and out of the ordinary. I like that you didn't go the highrise route."

"Thank you, brother-in-law. I'm glad someone feels that way."  
  
"We all do, Brian," Justin added.

"Yeah, I guess the young whippersnappers that I'm trying to work with for these video games are giving me a complex."  
  
"A complex?" Bobby asked.

"They make me feel old," Brian whispered to him.

"Bite your tongue," Bobby reacted. "They should be horse whipped until they see the error of their thinking."  
  
Brian laughed. "You always know how to make me feel better, Big Red."

"Any time, Brian."  
  
"Uncle Bri, I want to see your new office," Patrick said.

"Sure thing, Little Red. You can see all the work your Dad has accomplished already."  
  
"Good," Patrick said as Brian used his key to let them in.

Simon came out of his office when he heard the voices in the foyer. "There's some of my favorite people," he laughed as he gave hugs all around.

"Unca Simon, Unca Simon," Bree called from down below while she tugged on his pant leg. She always got left out because she was short.

"Hey there, little missy, how's my favorite girl?" he asked picking her up and giving her a big smooch on the cheek.

"Good," she giggled.

"How would you like to come upstairs with me? I think Uncle Ken has a cookie with your name on it."

"Yay, cookie!" she responded clapping her hands.

"Anyone else who wants a cookie, follow me." He started up the stairs carrying Bree. Justin followed behind while the others went into Brian's new office.

When they got upstairs the apartment was filled with the delicious scents of cooking and baking.

"I have warm cookies right out of the oven," Ken declared as he hugged Justin and gave Bree's cheek a little tickle.

"I hope you didn't make these specially for us," Justin said.

"I'm good, but not that good," he laughed. "You only called twenty minutes ago. I was right in the middle of a batch when Simon told me you were coming. However, I did pull out enough chicken for all of you to stay for dinner."

"Oh, we didn't mean to impose. We can eat at a restaurant," Justin said quickly.

"Pshaw, you'll eat here with us, and you'll enjoy it," Ken laughed.

"I always enjoy your cooking," Justin admitted. "Thanks for inviting us. We're a pretty big group."  
  
"We'll manage just fine. We don't get that many chances to see all of you, so we're doing this." Ken nodded emphatically and Justin felt he couldn't refuse. "Boys," he called up the stairs. "Cookies!"

There was a great clatter and thumping as Ray and Jeff came barreling down the stairs and slid to a stop at the counter.

"Hi Justin, hi Bree," they said as they grabbed stacks of cookies.

"Hey, save some for our guests," Simon told them.

They handed a cookie to Bree.

"Bree, want to come up to the roof with us?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," Bree said her mouth full of cookie.

"Patrick's here too," Ken said. "They're looking at the new office."  
  
"Send him up too," Ray called as he and Jeff took Bree up the steps.

"Only one cookie for Bree," Justin called.

"I wouldn't count on that," Simon laughed. "She can be very persuasive and the boys are a pushover."

Justin groaned. "I guess this one time won't hurt."  
  
"Coffee's ready," Ken said as he poured a mug for each of them and then started another pot for when the others came up.

Justin picked at his cookie and sipped his coffee. The two men looked at him knowing something was wrong when the usually talkative Justin was silent and the usually hungry Justin was picking at his food.

"What's wrong, Justin?" Ken asked. He cocked his head at Simon indicating that he should leave.

Simon got the point and said, "I'm going to go down and check on the others. I'll tell them that coffee's on." He beat a hasty retreat.

"Okay, Justin, tell me what's going on," Ken instructed.

"I feel so stupid talking about this. Brian said it was all right."  
  
"Obviously whatever it is is still bothering you. Tell me and you'll probably feel better."  
  
Justin couldn't stop himself. It all came tumbling out about Henry Higgins and going to the pub and getting drunk and almost letting Henry kiss him and what Brian said about tricking and how bad he felt about the whole thing.

"My, my, you have been a busy boy since you arrived in the Big Apple," Ken said patting Justin's hand.

"I just feel so awful. Brian was great about it, but I don't really agree with what he said about us being gay men and fucking happens. I love Brian. I don't understand why I was attracted to Henry. It's Brian that I want, but I also wanted Henry. I'm so fucked up." Justin shook his head dejectedly.

"You're not fucked up at all."

"How do you know?" Justin asked looking up into Ken's eyes.

"Remember when we visited you and you introduced us to all your friends and family?"

"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I had the same kind of feelings about one of them that you had for Henry."  


"You did? For who?"  
  
"I shouldn't probably tell you, but what the hey! It was Drew, Emmett's delicious man. God, he made me hard just looking at him. Of course, I was luckier than you. He didn't even notice that I was there. And I would never have acted on the impulse anyway. But it didn't stop me from thinking about it," Ken said with a wistful look in his eye. "A girl can dream, can't she?" he laughed. Besides, I like Emmett way too much to try something like that. And I respect what Simon and I have. I wouldn't risk ruining that for anyone or anything. But I guess the point I'm trying to make is that we can have the kind of feelings you're talking about, that animal attraction, that lust for someone else. But that doesn't mean we have to act on it."

"Yeah, I guess so, but Brian sort of gave me permission to act on it," Justin said with a frown.

"Do you think that means he wants you to?"

"No, no, I don't think so. But it bothered me that he said it at all. I really think it would ruin what we have."  
  
"I tend to agree with you. Are you thinking that maybe Brian has been tricking and that's why he said that? Sort of excusing himself?"

"You know, strangely enough, I don't think that's the case. I know Brian is faithful. When he commits to something, he really means it. You should see all the offers he turns down."

"I can only imagine," Ken laughed. "But then, what's the problem? Are you worrying over the fact that you didn’t immediately turn down this Henry chap?"  
  
"Yeah, I should have known better."

"Don't you get lots of offers too?"

"Yeah, but not as many as Brian."

"So, why is this time different?"

"Because I wanted to go with Henry? I almost did."  
  
"Would you go with him now if he asked you again?"  
  
"God, no!"

"So what's the problem?"  
  
"Um … nothing I guess." Justin frowned mulling over what Ken had just asked.

"Justin, you're feeling guilty, and you have no reason. Nothing happened. This Henry seems to have taken you by surprise, and your resistance was low."  
  
"You called him 'this Henry'. That's what my mother used to call Brian."  
  
"This Henry?"

"No, 'this Brian'," Justin giggled. "Thanks for listening to my ramblings. I feel better."  
  
"Good. Tell me more about what your mother thought of 'this Brian'?"  
  
"Knock, knock," Simon called from the doorway. "I come bearing friends and this little one." He had Patrick slung over his shoulder and was tickling the boy's side. Patrick was giggling uncontrollably.

"Put him down, you big bully. Let the poor boy have a cookie," Ken instructed.  
  
Simon obliged and Ken got up to pour more coffee for everyone. 

Justin watched the interaction between the two men. He did feel better having talked to Ken. Ken and Simon had the kind of relationship that Justin liked to think that he and Brian shared. It was good to know that Ken felt the same way Justin had … and about Drew too. Justin had to smile at that. Drew was one good looking man, but he had nothing on Brian, that was for sure. Justin looked at Brian who was putting sugar in his coffee. God, he loved that man. 

Justin made his final decision. It was all right to look at other men, but for Ken and Simon and Justin, it wouldn't be okay to touch. Justin understood that now. And in spite of Brian's words, he thought Brian felt that way too. He had new understanding about how he had handled Henry's advances, and he wouldn't make that mistake again … should the occasion ever arise.

"Were they all duly impressed with your new office?" Justin asked moving over to where Brian stood by the counter. He took his place beside his man and let their shoulders bump together gently.

"Yeah, I think everything's going to be fine. John has worked miracles, and Ken's artwork and my new slogan are going to knock the socks off these young upstarts."

"You knock my socks off every day," Justin chuckled.

"Ditto," Brian smirked. 

"Ken wants us all to stay for dinner and he wouldn't take no for an answer," Justin told him.

"Maybe we should run down to that bakery and get some of those cupcakes for dessert. Will that place still be open?" Brian asked Ken.

"I think so. The pickings might be a little slim by this time of day, but that would be great. I have ice cream and cookies for dessert, but ice cream and cupcakes would be even better."  
  
"Want to go for a walk with me, Sunshine?"

"I'd go anywhere with you, Brian."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Brian took Justin's hand and everyone in the apartment watched them walk out together. They all knew something significant had just happened, but Ken was the only one who fully understood what it was.  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner with Simon, Ken and their boys was fun, leisurely and relaxing. Brian especially enjoyed having 'adult' conversations and not having to explain himself or his motives. Simon and Ken accepted Brian at face value. Aside from the afternoon's 'frog' incident, the day passed into the night without drama.

"Bobby, when are you and Patrick heading home?" Ken asked as he walked around with the coffee pot, filling everyone's mug.

"Tomorrow evening," Bobby said with a sigh.

"So soon?"

"Patrick has school on Monday. He really shouldn't miss it," John added. They could all tell that John was missing Bobby and Patrick already.

"John, you really did a great job at N'rgy. Why don't you go home with them?" Brian didn't really want John to go just yet. The office was almost complete but the apartment still had some major issues. But Brian couldn't bear to see his brother so miserable.

"As tempting as that sounds, I made my commitment to you and N'rgy. I'm here to stay until I complete the job or the men I hired get back to work."

"John, you did enough, I don't want you all to be miserable." Brian was feeling guilty at separating John from his family. John remained stoic. He didn't have the words to express his feelings.

"Uncle Bri?"

"What is it, Sonny Boy?"

"Me and Daddy miss Dad a lot, but it's important to finish what you start." Patrick was older and wiser than Bree. He was handling the separation better than all of them. Patrick recognized the importance of his Dad's contribution to his uncle's work. Brian stood up from his chair to scoop up the youngest Anderson.

"You're so smart, Little Red." Brian hugged the stuffing out of his nephew, then added, "and that's Daddy and I." Patrick laughed in his uncle's arms. 

*****

"So what's the plan for today?" Justin asked his in-laws. Bobby and Patrick would take a hired car to the airport around five that evening.

"I really want to see the Metropolitan Museum of Art," Patrick announced quickly. "I have an art project for school." Justin inwardly groaned. He really didn't want to risk seeing Henry Higgins again. Justin avoided Brian's eyes.

"The Met has an exceptional gift shop, Sonny Boy. Maybe we can find something to help you with your project," Brian interjected. "Um, Patrick, what kind of art project do first graders get?" Brian had no clue how complicated school was getting for kids. They still had a couple of years yet for Bree.

"My teacher wants us to compare Impressionists with Abstract art," Patrick said slowly, enunciating all of his words carefully. "Um, Uncle Justin, what's an Impressionist?"

The whole family turned to Justin, waiting for his answer.

"I'll show you when we get there," was all Justin could say.

"Cool!" Patrick exclaimed. Bobby had them all packed and ready to leave for the airport as soon as they returned from their museum trip.

*****

The museum was a little crowded, full of tourists and native New Yorkers all soaking up the culture. Aside from paintings and sculptures the kids loved the Egyptian art and sarcophagi.

Justin's hand was doing much better so he took the opportunity to finish the sketch he had started the day he met Henry Higgins. Brian recognized the signs of the artist at work so he and Bree went with John, Bobby and Patrick to an adjoining gallery to admire other 'Old Masters'. 

Justin was deep into his sketch. He didn't see the tall handsome figure admiring the artist from afar. As Henry was building up the nerve to speak to Justin, Brian sauntered back into the gallery. He stopped for a moment when he saw the enamored man staring at his partner. Brian moved in for the kill.

"The ubiquitous Henry Higgins, I presume." Brian got up close into Henry's space then steered the man away from Justin's bench. Justin was still engrossed in his sketch and was completely oblivious to the drama happening around him.

"I beg your pardon. Do I know you?" Henry gasped at the sensual taller man that had a firm grasp of his elbow. He all but forgot the beautiful blond on the bench.

"We haven't been formally introduced but I believe you know my partner," Brian said low and coolly into Henry's ear. Brian's warm breath went straight to Henry's dick.

"I'm not sure to whom you are referring," Henry stammered.

"Don't you?" Brian turned them around so that they could see Justin innocently drawing away. 

"You see that sweet lovely blond boy sitting on that bench?" Henry nodded. "He's mine and as tempting as you are, he will always be mine. Now, why don't you go away and find your own little artist. This one is already taken. And I DON'T share," Brian growled, his hazel eyes became a dark forest green. Henry could see the menace behind Brian's polite warning.

"Thank you, I shall seriously take your advice," Henry mumbled trying to remain stalwart.

"You do that. Now, shoo and don't let me catch you around my boy again." Brian flicked an imaginary piece of lint off of Henry's collar then sent the stunned man off in the opposite direction. Brian stood for a moment and took a deep breath. He turned back toward Justin.

"Hey, Sunshine."

"Hey, yourself." Justin looked up with one of his brilliant smiles. Brian sat next to his spouse and snaked an arm onto Justin's shoulder, pulling him in. Brian looked down at Justin's sketch. It was Justin's impression of Starry Night.

"It's beautiful," Brian whispered into the delicate shell of Justin's ear.

"You think so?" Justin valued Brian's opinion regarding his art.

"Yes, I do but not as beautiful as the artist." Justin knew Brian wanted to kiss him but Brian remained reserved in public; Justin felt the 'kiss' via Brian's words. Justin leaned in and laid his head on Brian's shoulder.

"I love you, Brian."

"Love you too, Sunshine." No further mention of Henry Higgins was ever made again.

*****

John put his son and husband in the cab and stood in front of the hotel watching it disappear down the street. It had been so great having Patrick and Bobby with him for even the short time that they were there. He missed them already.

After a few minutes, when John didn't move, Brian stepped out of the lobby and gently said, "John."  
  
"I know. They're gone. It's time to go inside," John whispered.

"Come to the bar and have a drink."  
  
"That sounds like a helluva idea. I could use one." John flung his arm over his brother's shoulder and they made their way to the bar in the lobby of the hotel. They sat down in the tub chairs.

"I'll have a double Beam," Brian said.

"Make mine the same," John told the waitress. The woman hustled away to get the drinks for the two handsome men.

"John, you know that if you want to grab a cab and go back home with Bobby and Patrick, you can do that."  
  
"I know, but you heard what Little Red said. I have to finish what I start."  
  
"You don't have to. I don't want you to feel obligated. The office is workable and that's all that really matters," Brian said still feeling guilty for keeping his brother in New York.

"Brother dear, I'm a big boy. I make my own choices, and I choose to stay."

The waitress set their drinks down in front of them and Brian signed for them.

"Then here's to the best big brother a man could ever want," Brian said raising his glass.

"And the best little brother," John smiled and they sipped their drinks. "So, is the guy at the museum out of the picture for good?"

Brian choked on his drink. He coughed and spluttered as he realized that John must have seen him with Henry Higgins. "How did you know?" Brian asked when he could breathe again.

"Justin told me the story the day he came home so upset. I saw you with that guy today and figured you were setting him straight."  
  
Brian nodded. "All done."  
  
"Good. I don't want to know what you said, but I hope that's the end of it. Otherwise, I might have to intervene."  
  
Brian chuckled. It was good to have someone who was always on his side, who had his back. "You really are the best brother," Brian repeated. They took another drink and that was the end of that.

*****

Monday morning John was hammering away in the apartment. Brian, Cynthia and Ted were firming up the presentation on the video game software in the main office of Kinnetik N'rgy. 

Brian's cell phone rang. He stepped away from the others and pulled it out of his pocket. He expected it to be Justin. He was supposed to be looking at some studio space with Bree and his friend Kyle from the gallery. The name and number that appeared on the phone surprised him.

"Hello," he said with a slight smirk.

"Brian, it's Owen, Molly's Owen," he added by way of explanation.

"I know who you are, Molly's Owen," Brian chuckled. "But why are you calling me?"

"I'm in New York."  
  
"You are?"

"Yeah, I had a couple of meetings for the company. One down and one more to go. I'm in between. I wondered if I could stop by and see your new office. Molly wants a report."  
  
"Does she now?" Brian laughed.

"And I'm nosey," Owen admitted.

"Ah, the truth comes out."  
  
"I guess. So, can I stop by later this afternoon?"

"Sure, I might even have a cup of coffee for you … along with the nickel tour."  
  
"Thanks," Owen said with a laugh. "So what's the address?"  
  
Brian gave him the address and Owen said he would probably be there some time around three. Brian closed his cell phone and went back to his meeting with Ted and Cynthia.

*****

Just before three o'clock the buzzer at the front door went off. Brian pushed the release button allowing Owen in. He went to the door to the foyer to greet Molly's fiancé.

"Hey, Owen," he said as he pushed the door to N'rgy open. "Come on in. Oh," he said as he noticed that Owen was not alone. He was accompanied by a very attractive young woman who looked to be about Owen's age, maybe a little older. She was dressed in an elegant business suit and eyed Brian up and down.

"Um, Brian, I hope you don’t mind," Owen began. "This is my cousin, Stacey Manning. She's my father's sister's daughter. I was having lunch with her before I came here and she insisted that she would like to meet you and see your new headquarters."

Brian snorted. "I'd hardly call this my headquarters. We're lucky to have walls."  
  
Stacey stepped forward. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Mr. Kinney. I've been a fan of your work for a long time." She extended her hand for him to shake.

Brian took the hand and shook it gently. "And how would you know my work?" he asked with a frown.

"Stacey works in advertising," Owen offered.

"Oh, in what capacity?"  
  
"I'm an ad exec with Kennedy and Collins," Stacey said rather proudly.

Brian winced. That was the company that he had hoped to work for in New York all those years ago, but he hadn't been good enough. Now here in front of him was a young woman who apparently was better than he had ever been. Shit, he thought to himself. He knew he should have stayed in Pittsburgh. He didn't need these kinds of unpleasant reminders of his shortcomings, and just when things finally seemed to be heading in the right direction in New York.

Brian drew in a deep breath. "Well, come in anyway," he said. Stacey gave him a funny look. "Cynthia has some coffee brewing."

Brian got Ted to show Stacey and Owen around. He stood staring at the new ad campaign for the video games. All of a sudden it looked like shit. And he felt like shit.

"What's up, Boss?" Cynthia asked as she came up to him. "The boards look great."

Brian shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."  
  
Brian looked at the boards once more. They did look good. He liked the whole concept. But, ever since he had come to New York he had begun to doubt himself. He had hated the mess of the office. That had made him feel less than professional. The young guys who had invented the video game had made him feel fucking old. And now this Stacey. She made him feel less than adequate at what he was doing. Maybe this concept really was old fashioned, not retro, but fucking old fashioned.

Brian shook his head. "I don't know."  
  
"What happened? Ten minutes ago you were thrilled with how they look."

"I guess I'm having second thoughts."  
  
Cynthia let out a sigh. "Brian, the boards look great and we meet with the game people tomorrow. We can't possibly change them now."  
  
"I know, but…" He couldn't finish that thought. Didn't want to think about what tomorrow might bring.

"Mr. Kinney," Stacey said from behind him.

"Call me Brian, please," Brian said turning around slowly.

"Thanks for the tour and the coffee. That's the best cup of coffee I've had in ages."  
  
"Brian always insists on good coffee," Cynthia laughed, hoping a bit of cajoling would bring Brian out of this sudden funk. "Everything has to be top notch for him."  
  
Brian looked at her like he was looking at a stranger. He didn't need Cynthia to tell this young woman how much of a perfectionist he was.

"I'm well aware of the meticulous product that Kinnetik puts out. It's always top notch," Stacey said.

Brian had to smile. She was good. She knew how to shoot a line and make it sound sincere. No wonder she had a job at Kennedy and Collins.

"Meticulous?" Brian asked. "How so?"

"Oh, believe me. I've studied your ads. They have a certain precision and crispness that no other ads have. I can almost always tell your ad the moment I see it. There's a style to them, and usually wit."

"Well, thank you," Brian said suddenly relaxing. This was exactly what he needed to hear. "Want to give me your professional opinion on something?" Brian asked out of the blue. "Of course, what you see goes no further than this room … or I'll have to have you hunted down and killed." Brian laughed but everyone was fully aware that he meant what he said at least on some level.

"Is this your new ad campaign? I heard you were working with some new video games which are supposed to revolutionize the gaming community."  
  
"You certainly know your stuff," Brian said surprised.

"It's part of my job to know what's going on, especially when there is so much buzz about this new product."

Brian nodded. He was really starting to respect Stacey Manning and it had nothing to do with the fact that she worked at Kennedy and Collins. She was a smart young lady. "Okay," Brian said stepping aside and letting her see one of the boards. "What do you think?"  


Stacey studied the board. "I like it. I like the retro feel. It is a contradiction, but in a good way. I don't see a slogan though. Don't you usually have a good one for your ads?"  


Brian smiled. "I can't give you all my secrets, now can I?"

"I suppose not," Stacey laughed. "But there's something different about these ads," she mused.

"You mean the fact that they're not all shoot 'em up and kill the aliens?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, there is that," Stacey said. "But, it's more the art work. Are you working with someone new? It doesn't look like the usual Kinnetik artwork. Although there's certainly nothing wrong with Kinnetik artwork."

Brian raised an eyebrow. Stacey certainly was smart and very observant and she wasn't kidding when she said she had studied his work. She knew what she was talking about.

"Right again," Brian admitted. "We're using Kenneth Mann-Greene for this project."  
  
"I know his work. I should have guessed," Stacey laughed.

"So, what's your overall impression of the ad?" Cynthia asked. She knew that was what Brian wanted to know, but would never be so blunt to ask.

"I think it looks great, but if you want one teensy weensy suggestion…?"

"And what might that be?" Brian asked trying not to sound too testy.

"Either round off the edges a bit or put what looks like the video screen around the ad. It will give it that bit of authenticity that just finishes it off perfectly."  
  
Brian stared at his board. She was absolutely right. How could he have missed something so simple? "That's not a bad idea," Brian admitted slowly. He didn't want to sound too enthusiastic.

"I'll send you my bill later," Stacey laughed.

"Stacey!" Owen gasped.

"I'm kidding. You're welcome to the idea. I hope your company gets off to a great start."

"Me too," Cynthia smiled. "Thanks for the idea."

"Yeah, thanks," Brian said. "Would you like another cup of coffee?"

"I'd love one, but I really need to get back to work. We have a presentation tomorrow, and I need to check that everything's up to snuff. I don't like surprises the morning we're pitching to a client."  
  
"I understand exactly how you feel about that," Brian said. "Let me walk you out." Brian took her arm and they headed to the foyer with Owen trailing along behind.

"Brian, here's my card," Stacey said. "If you are ever up and running and looking for an ad exec, give me a call."  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? You'd actually consider leaving Kennedy and Collins?"

"Big companies aren't always all they're cracked up to be. For the right offer and situation, I'd go anywhere," Stacey laughed. "Thanks for everything. Come on, Owen."  
  
"Thank you too, Stacey," Brian said. "Oh, and good to see you, Owen. Tell Molly I didn't bite," Brian laughed.

He watched them go out the door, before looking down at the card in his hand. Stacey Manning, hmm!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, Justin, what do you think? Think you can paint in here? It's a little small but the lighting's great." Kyle was showing Justin and Bree around a small loft studio in the Soho section of Manhattan. It was basically a square room devoid of any furniture with one big storage closet, a small bathroom and huge windows on three sides.

"It's perfect!" Justin exclaimed. "Maybe I can get some work done while I'm here. As much as New York has to offer, I miss not being able to paint."

"It's yours for as long as you want it. I may have an old futon, some chairs and a table you can borrow. They're gathering dust in some storage locker somewhere. I'll have them sent over. You just name the day. Oh and supplies, there's an art supply outlet around the corner."

"I remember. Spent my last dollar there one day." Justin did have some fond memories of the time he spent in New York perfecting his craft, although eating macaroni and cheese every night for a month wasn't one of them.

"Here's the key and, Justin..."

"Yeah?"

"Welcome back. You tell Sydney that I get first crack at you when his gallery is done with your 'Old Masters'."

"Thanks, Kyle, thank you for everything," Justin gave Kyle a hug then pocketed the key. "Come on, Bree, Daddy needs to go shopping!" Briana looked up at her Daddy's radiant face and smiled back. She loved to go shopping with her Daddy.

*****

"Brian, I'm done for today. I need a long hot shower." John entered the main office, noting that there wasn't anything business-like going on. He plopped himself into Brian's chair then with a mighty whomp, threw his legs up onto Brian's desk.

"Hey, get them nasty boats you call feet, off my desk!" Brian groused. "Didn't your mother raise you better than that?"

"Oh shut up, Brian, you're lucky I don't take my boots off."

"You better fucking not! I remember their distinctive aroma after we were traipsing through some jungle one day. Not a pleasant memory I wish to relive anytime soon," Brian said as he smacked a workboot clad foot.

"You should talk, oh great white frog hunter. I remember you weren't smelling so good that first night we spent in that lovely room in Santa Ana. I don't know how Justin slept that night. You reeked, little bro."

John and Brian cracked up with laughter as Cynthia and Ted looked on with their mouths hanging open. Everyone who knew Brian knew how he detested dirt and feeling smelly. The loft's bathroom and shower were nearly as legendary as its owner.

Brian needed to laugh. The tension of the past month had really gotten to him. John needed it too. When the brothers finally calmed down, John hoisted his long legs off the desk to grab his jacket. He gave Brian a long bear hug then was out the door with a 'see you later.'

"Come on, troops, I think John has a good idea. We're done for the day." Brian was ready to go back to the hotel for a long shower too. Their meeting with Adam went better than he expected. Ken had time to make an overlay for the ad using the suggestion that Stacy had offered. Ken had chided himself for not thinking of it first. That and the overlay of the slogan Brian had thought up had clinched the deal for Adam. For the first time in two months, Brian was feeling satisfied.

"Um, Brian," Ted started, "before we go back, we want to show you something." Ted and Cynthia had finished the other projects they were working on. Ted decided it was best that they put forth their ideas to Brian before he learned of them on his own.

Since Cynthia becoming Brian's partner and Ted's foray into taking on the ad man hat, they would consult Brian on their own individual projects but rarely sought his approval. Brian usually approved anything they were working on, trusting their judgment. But this was different, these were New York projects.

"Schmidt! What have you done now?" Brian asked sharply. He growled like a mother lion protecting her cubs. In this case, the cub was N'rgy. 

"Brian..." Cynthia said softly but sternly letting her partner and friend know that his acidic tone was uncalled for. Brian sighed.

"What do you want to show me, Ted?" Brian asked respectfully. Cynthia went about setting up several easels and art boards. She and Ted began to pitch their ideas to Brian.

"First off, Boss, we never had any doubts that you could pull off this deal with Adam. We knew you could do it, but we also didn't want to put all of N'rgy's eggs in one basket, so to speak."

Brian stood up and walked around the room looking at each of the ads they had made up. Cynthia took over the presentation.

"When the word was out that Kinnetik was expanding, we were inundated with offers." Brian nodded; they did go over some of the proposals but he was so wrapped up in the computer game that Brian had little time to devote to them.

"Ted and I decided to work on some of the more promising ads."

Brian flipped over the covering on the first ad, an ad for very expensive and stylish women's shoes. The second was for a new perfume, the third for a new brand of pet food and another for a new exhibit at one of Manhattan's lesser known museums. Each ad had that Kinnetik edge and sophistication that made Kinnetik so popular. 

"We know they're not as important as the computer game but they will bring in considerable revenue, Boss." Ted was hoping that Mount Kinney wasn't going to erupt any time soon.

Brian stood back in awe of the professional job they had done. It was the kind of work that Ted and Cynthia had always produced.

"When did you find time to do this?" Brian was stunned.

"We've been working on them after hours," Cynthia informed him.

"Shit! You both deserve a raise."

"Then you like them?" Ted asked. But before Brian could answer, Ken came barreling into the room.

"So, has his majesty given his final verdict?" Ken asked enthusiastically.

"What do you know about this?" Brian asked as he waved toward the boards.

"You know, sometimes these walls aren't as solid as you may think. I heard these two banging heads together one night and my curiosity got the better of me. There they were grunting and growling over these ads. It was pitiful. I decided they needed my input. So I repeat; what's your final verdict?"

Three sets of eyes fell upon Brian and three people held their breath.

"I think Ted and Cynthia definitely need a raise and you, Kenneth Mann-Greene, are hired!" The aforementioned employees of Kinnetik whooped and hollered as Brian sat in his chair. He'd make it in New York; he had no choice.

*****

"That's the last of it, Bree," Justin told his daughter as he brought in the rest of his boxes and bags. "We need a small vacuum." Justin punctuated his statement with a sneeze. "There's a lot of dust in here but we're done for now."

"Good, Daddy. We go home now?" Briana yawned. She had had a long day helping her daddy shop for art supplies. Justin bought her some of her own supplies so she wouldn't feel left out.

"Good idea, I'm getting hungry." It was after six and the sun was fading behind the taller buildings. "Bree, we better get back to the hotel."

"Okay, Daddy." Justin and Bree locked up the studio and went down to hail a cab.

When Justin and Bree arrived at their hotel room, John had just gotten out of the shower. He was wearing his comfortable sweats and his tired but now clean feet were bare.

"Hi!" Justin said as he pushed Bree's stroller through the door undoing her seat belt and letting the child go free. "Did Brian come back with you?"

"I'm good, and how was your day, Justin?" John arched an eyebrow at his unwittingly rude brother-in-law. Justin blushed as he contritely ducked his head.

"I'm sorry. How was your day, John?" 

John smiled, apology received and accepted. "Actually it went quite well, thank you. The apartment should be livable in about a week."

"Really? That soon? I wonder who's going to live in it."

"Presumably anyone Brian wants. You guys can move in or maybe Ted. One of us should."

"You should go home."

"I will Justin, as soon as the job is done."

"But you heard what Brian said. He told you to go home."

"I heard but I also listened. He feels guilty for separating us but I also know he needs me to be here and not because there's a strike. He needs me, us." John pointed back and forth from himself to Justin and Bree. "He needs our emotional support. I intend on giving it. And Justin, if that means we spend Christmas here in New York then so be it. I'm prepared to do that." Justin took a good long look at his brother-in-law. He never realized how much John was, in fact, so much like Brian. They both shared that same character of unwavering loyalty.

"Besides, Christmas in New York City, there's nothing like it."

Justin crossed the room to John. He gave John a chaste kiss then hugged him hard. "You're the best, John Anderson, the very best." John snaked his arms around the smaller man.

"Am I interrupting something?" Brian set his briefcase down on the side table as he entered the room.

"Yes, I was just thanking John for being the best brother-in-law in the whole wide world."

"That's what I thought you were doing." Brian sneered a little then went straight for the bathroom. "I stink," Brian announced. A few minutes later, John and Justin heard the shower going.

"Go, Justin, work some magic. Miss Bree and I will order up some dinner. And remember what I said, you have to listen not just hear him." Justin nodded at John's advice then sprinted to the bathroom shedding clothes along the way. John chuckled, picking up the trail of clothes then he picked up the phone.

"Miss Briana, let's order up a feast, I'm hungry!"

"I'm hungry too, Unca John!"

*****

The next morning Brian awoke to Justin working a little more of his magic under the covers.

"You're up early, Sunshine," Brian gasped as Justin did some simply sinful things with his tongue.

Justin shoved back the covers and looked up at his husband. His mouth was full of cock and he looked flushed and beautiful enough to take Brian's breath away. To say nothing of what those beautiful lips were doing to Brian's dick. That was breathtaking too.

Justin removed the cock and stroked it with his hand. "I'd say you're the one who's up."  
  
"Point taken," Brian gasped as he found his member once again surrounded by Justin's soft warm mouth. Justin tugged and sucked until Brian exploded into his mouth.

Justin slid up Brian's body and laid his head on his husband's shoulder. Brian took several deep breaths trying to focus.

"That was some way to wake up," he gasped.

"You liked it?"

"I think I'll leave a message at the front desk that I want this kind of wake up call every morning."  
  
Justin snorted. "They won't be able to help you. I'm the only one who's allowed to give you this kind of wake up call."  
  
"I wouldn't want anybody else," Brian smiled. He rolled over on top of his husband. "Have I told you lately how great it is to have you here?"

"You're just on a high from your wake up call. Wait till I do something else to piss you off."

"I'm sorry I got my knickers in a knot about you and John. I guess I'm more possessive than I like to admit."  
  
"You got that right. I was just thanking John for staying here and helping you."

"As long as he isn't the beneficiary of any of your wake up calls, we're good."  
  
"Eiw, Brian, he's my brother-in-law. How can you even say that?"

"Okay, enough said," Brian said realizing he was making matters worse. "What are you planning to do today?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm going to the studio space that Kyle found for me. I'm going to paint."  
  
"You've got the itch, haven't you?" Brian smirked.

"I know exactly what I want to paint," Justin said smugly.

"I should have known."  
  
"Known what?" Justin asked with a frown.

"When you get all creative so does your fucking skills."

"What?"

"That was one of the best blowjobs you've given me in a long time. It was very … creative."  
  
"Are you serious? You see a correlation…?"

Brian smirked and nodded his head. 

"Well, fuck me!"

"Glad to, Sunshine," Brian laughed as he pounced on his husband.

*****

Justin walked up the steps to his studio space. He had Bree by the hand and her stroller under his other arm. They were off to paint.

He had stopped by a tourist store and had bought an "I luv NY" T-shirt that was too big for Bree. She could use it to cover her good clothes while she painted. He had bought a couple of larger T-shirts for himself so that he wouldn't ruin any of his clothes that he had brought with him from the cottage. 

"Ready to paint, sweetheart?" Justin asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, Daddy."  
  
They went inside the big empty space and Justin set up the two easels, a big one for him and a little one for Bree. He put the T-shirt over Bree's clothes and then changed his shirt to the T-shirt he had bought for himself.

"We match, Daddy," Bree said clapping her little hands.

"Yes, we do," Justin smiled. "Do you know what you want to paint?"

"Yes."  
  
"What are you going to paint?" Justin asked. Sometimes getting information out of the three year old was like trying to pull teeth.

"Gar-gar," Bree said softly.

"You miss the gardens, don't you?" Bree nodded her head. "Well, let's get you started. You can paint some flowers for Dada."  
  
"Yes, flowers for Dada," she repeated.

Justin got her set up with her paints which were water soluble and non-toxic. He didn't want her messing around with the paints he would be using. You never knew when she might put a paint covered hand in her mouth.

Justin set out his own materials and was just about to get started priming some canvasses when his cell phone rang. He expected it to be Brian and didn't even look at the caller ID. 

"Hey," he said warmly.

"Hey, yourself. It's Kyle."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I thought you were Brian," Justin chuckled. He had used his sexiest 'hey'.

"Are you in your studio?"

"I certainly am. Thanks so much for finding this for me."

"I'm in the street down below. I found the furniture I told you about and I've got someone here to help me lug it up. Shall we?"  
  
"By all means, come on up."  
  
Justin cut the connection and went over to open the door.

"We have visitors, Bree," Justin said as Kyle and another man carried the futon up the stairs. "You didn't have to lug this stuff yourself," Justin said to Kyle. "I could have hired someone."

"I did," Kyle laughed. "This is Joe. He'll get the table and chairs, while I get the mattress for the futon."  
  
"I should help," Justin said looking at Bree who was taking all this in.

"You stay with your daughter. We can handle it."  
  
Soon they had the furniture all set up and arranged. Justin had to admit that it would be nice to have a chair to sit on and a table to eat something at. He could even stretch out on the futon or put Bree down on it for a nap.

"Thanks for this, Kyle. It'll make a big difference."  
  
"No problem. Enjoy, and remember me when you're mounting your 'Old Masters' show."  
  
"I certainly will," Justin promised.

He got back to priming his canvasses. He had three that he wanted to get ready. He was part way through the second one when his phone rang again. This time he looked at the caller ID. It was a familiar name but not one he ever expected to receive a call from in New York. In fact, he didn't think the person even knew his cell phone number.

"Hello?" he said with a frown.

"Justin, it's Susan."  
  
"Hi, Susan, how did you get this number?"

"I tried the cottage several times but I always got your machine."  
  
"You never left a message," Justin said. He checked every couple of days.

"I wanted to talk to you. And then Molly told me that all of you were in New York, and now so am I."  
  
"You are?"

"Yeah, can we meet?"

"I've rented some studio space. It's not much, but do you want to come here?"  
  
"Sure. I could bring some lunch," she offered.

Justin looked at his watch. It was after eleven. "That would be great. Bree's here with me."

"I'd love to spend some time with her," Susan said. "Give me the address."  
  
Justin told her where he was and hung up. "More company, Bree," he said.

"Look, Daddy."

Justin walked over and looked at the page filled with colorful blobs. "Those colors are great, sweetheart. We need to clean you up a little before Grandma Susan gets here."  
  
"Gamma Susan?" Bree asked with a frown. She had so many grandmas, but she couldn't remember a Grandma Susan.  
  
"You'll meet her in a few minutes."

He got Bree's hands washed and took off the T-shirt which had paint all over it. He realized he should have bought her a couple more. He finished priming his second canvas and washed his brushes. He was just finishing up when a knock came to the door.

He opened it and Susan breezed in with a couple of bags.

"I stopped at a deli and got us sandwiches and some drinks. I hope Bree will approve," she said smiling down at the little girl.

Bree ducked behind Justin's leg, holding on. This woman looked sort of familiar, but she wasn't sure about her yet.

"Bree, this is Grandma Susan," Justin said tugging her out from behind him. "Say hello."  
  
"Hello, Gamma Susan," Bree said still holding tightly to Justin's jeans.

Susan had tears in her eyes. "Thank you for that title, Justin. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Well, you are married to her grampa even if he doesn't want to acknowledge her," Justin said sadly.

"She's just adorable, and maybe she's just what we need to make Craig come around."  
  
"Hungry, Daddy," Bree said.

"Okay, sweetheart, let's get you some food, and then Grandma Susan and I can talk strategy."

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


 


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few days the deal with Adam Croft appeared to be finalized. All that was left was for Adam to sign on the dotted line and for some reason Adam was hesitating. If Kinnetik didn't close the deal soon, it would be too late to launch the ad and take advantage of the holiday season. Halloween displays were decorating the New York streets. Thanksgiving and Christmas decorations would soon follow. They had to launch soon.

"Why the fuck won't he sign?" Brian muttered to himself. They had had another meeting with Adam and now Adam and his little teenaged partners wanted to drop by for yet another meeting. Brian felt sure Adam Croft was going to drop a bombshell and cancel the whole deal. 

"He will sign, Boss, the ad is perfect," Ted pronounced using his most encouraging voice.

"He fucking better or Simon can put a for rent sign on the door." Brian slammed his way out of the main office and into the antechamber that connected the office with the adjoining apartment. The room could be used as an additional office or break room. The bathroom was just off the room and it had a small kitchenette. Through the next door was the attached apartment. It was large by New York standards and given its location, could most likely bring in a few thousand dollars per month rent. It had three large rooms and a huge bathroom. Plus it was on the first floor, no lugging furniture up stairs and down narrow hallways, a gold mine in the city.

"What's wrong?" John asked as he poured himself a large travel mug of coffee.

"It's fucking Adam and his little posse. They won't sign the fucking contract! They like the ad, they said it themselves but they won't fucking sign. It's like they're playing with me and I don't like it," Brian groused around his own mug.

"You never did play well with others." John tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, it's my sandbox and everyone else can go fuck themselves. Maybe they think I'm too old to appreciate their little game. I'm not that old, it's just, I..."

"No, you are definitely not old but you were never the video game type, were you?"

"No, never, even when Mikey and I were kids, I had my mind on other things. And I don't mean fucking," Brian added for good measure. "I needed to study, to learn everything I could to get myself out of the Pitts and now that I'm out, I want to go back."

The brothers were quiet for a moment as John pondered what Brian had told him.

"Brian," John crossed the room and put a supportive hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'm going to make a suggestion and I want you to try to remain objective. Think about this as an executive."

Brian's eyes grew wider then he nodded.

"Why don't you have someone younger make the final pitch?"

"But..."

"Hear me out! You're the boss, the owner. Since when does the owner of a multi-million dollar agency go around pitching his own ads?"

"But this is..."

"No, it's not that different and not even in New York would a man or woman in your position make a pitch like this." Brian took in what John was trying to explain.

"But who? Cynthia and I are about the same age, Ted is older."

"How about Ken?"

"No, he's my age; besides he's an artist. I need someone who can talk numbers and demographics not just color."

"Justin, then, he's been around you long enough. He's smart, very youthful looking, knows about computer games and you can coach him." 

"No, not Justin, not that I doubt he could do it but you're right, he does look youthful. Too youthful. You and I know his real age but he does look just as young as Adam and his lackeys. We need someone with experience, someone with sex appeal and someone..."

Brian paused then pulled out his wallet.

"Brian?" John watched with curiosity as Brian rooted around in his wallet for something. Finding it, he motioned for John to follow him back out into the office. Picking up the phone, Brian began punching in some numbers.

"Ted, what time is Adam's appointment?"

"Around three, why?" Brian held up his hand as he was connected to his party.

"Stacey Manning, please. Owen Brenner." Ted and Cynthia stared at Brian with curiosity, John raised that Kinney brow.

"No, it's Brian Kinney. Sorry for the subterfuge. I didn't think it would be wise if word got out that you were speaking with the competition. Are you still interested in that proposal you made me the other day? Can you clear your calendar today, say around two? Excellent. We'll see you then."

Brian hung up the phone.

"Brian, what are you planning?" Cynthia demanded to know.

"Don't get your panties in a twist and you can blame it all on John if this doesn't work."

"ME?! Don't get me involved. I have no idea what you're talking about," John protested.

"You're the one who brought it up, big bro."

"What?!" Cynthia, Ted and John said all at once.

"When I stormed out a few minutes ago, I wanted to know why Adam and his flunkies are so hesitant to sign the contract. We know the ad is perfect and they know it too. But the stubborn little shit just won't sign. John overheard me..."

"Like I couldn't help but hear you," John snarked.

"But he did point out a few things to me. First off, when was the last time I made a pitch personally. I mean I'm there most of the time when we sign the deal but lately it's been you guys that have done all the pitching, or all the other ad execs. And then there is one thing that I hate to admit; we are old enough to be Adam's parents. I know about computer games and shit like that but it's never been my thing even when I was younger. I was never into stuff like that. Were any of you?"

John, Ted and Cynthia all shook their heads, no.

"I had my head filled with numbers," Ted mumbled.

"Advertising was all I wanted to do; break that glass ceiling. I wanted my own agency," Cynthia admitted out loud. Brian moved to her side.

"Did I prevent you from reaching your goal?"

"No, Brian, I realized a long time ago that my talents lay elsewhere. I've never regretted my decision to remain with you and Kinnetik. This is where I belong. We've made, still are making, our own history and I'm proud of it." Cynthia gave her boss and business partner a hug.

"Don't look at me!" John declared with a laugh. "I'm happy pounding nails into a board! But what are you getting at, Brian?"

"You said it yourself, since when does the owner of a multi-million dollar company pitch his own ads? And you're right we do need someone younger but not too young. Adam doesn't want to hear how good we are from a parental figure. He's hard wired to reject anything an adult may suggest especially if it's good for him. And he's not going to listen to another kid. He has his buddies throwing shit at him all the time. If he was listening to them, he wouldn't have sought us out. No, we need someone who looks like they understand and like these games and knows their shit around advertising. Someone who's good enough to work for Kennedy and Collins."

"Stacey Manning!" Ted and Cynthia said in unison. Brian nodded in agreement.

"This is my plan..." Ted, Cynthia and John huddled around Brian as he put forth his plan of attack. They called for Ken to join them and the battle lines were drawn in the sand.

Precisely at two, Stacey Manning walked into Kinnetik N'rgy. She was immediately descended upon by Brian who, in his best seductive tone, filled in the young ad exec regarding his plan. Stacey's eyes immediately took on the gleam of an ad exec ready to make a kill. She had that hungry but exhilarated look that Brian knew oh so very well. Brian knew his plan was going to work. Ted was already counting the millions in his head and Cynthia relished seeing Brian back in form. John had little to do with it all other than helping Brian with some last minute moving of furniture in the antechamber. Brian decided to use that room to make their final stand. Ken's job was to stand there, look sweet, and answer any questions in regards to the ad itself. At around three fifteen, Adam and his flunkies walked in.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" Cynthia asked in her most professional tone.

"Adam Croft to see Brian Kinney. Sorry we're late, traffic." Adam was hoping to see Brian and his people sweat. He enjoyed toying with Brian. Adam's friends were giggling in the background.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Kinney's meeting with another client is running late. He sent his apologies but our junior exec, Ms. Manning, will be happy to go over the final details with you." Cynthia made it a point to stress the word junior and she ignored the lewd remarks Adam's friends were making about her. Cynthia was a very pretty woman. She showed Adam and his posse into the antechamber.

"Stacey Manning, Adam Croft and his associates. I'll leave you to it," Cynthia said as she backed out of the room. A few seconds later Brian popped his head into the main office.

"Are they in there?" Brian whispered.

"Yes, I just introduced them to Stacey. Now get out of here and wait for your cue." Cynthia made some shooing motions with her hands. Brian went back out into the hall then into the adjoining apartment via a second entrance. John and Ken were in the apartment waiting.

"Are they here?" Ken asked. There were several rooms in between the antechamber and themselves but he kept his tone low.

"Yeah, Cynthia just let them in, Stacey's with them now."

"Good. Let's get you looking the part." Ken began to fuss at Brian's suit. Brian began to swat at Ken's hands like he would at Emmett's.

"What are you doing?" Brian groused as John snorted out a giggle.

"Trying to make you look like New York," Ken answered undeterred by Brian.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Brian, your suit reeks of money but you have to be casual about it, now let me work!" Brian sighed. Ken reminded him of Emmett and Brian had a big soft spot for that queen. It appeared that Brian had a soft spot for Kenneth Mann-Greene too. 

Brian turned himself over to Ken.

*****

"Do you like what you see?"

"What?" Adam was thrown off by Stacey's question.

"The ad, do you like it? Here are the demographics amassed by the test audience." Stacey handed out folders to Adam and his friends, not that they bothered to read any of it. Stacey was wondering if they could read at all.

The room had been transformed into a conference room with a suitable table and chairs in the middle and Adam's ad on one side. On the other side stood the easels that held the ads that Ted and Cynthia were working on. You could tell there was artwork under the protective covering. Stacey was flirtatious but professional, formal but able to put Adam at ease and she knew all about his computer game.

"I'm still not sure..." Adam was disappointed that Stacey wasn't falling for the tactics that worked on Brian. Ted, up till now was quietly taking notes. No one really paid him much attention and he went unnoticed when he slipped from the room into the apartment.

"How's it going?" Brian asked Ted as he walked into the room that would eventually be the bedroom.

"The kid's still holding out. Stacey's dynamite; she just about has him, but I don't know." Ted was just as perplexed as Brian.

"Does it have anything to do with the artwork?" Ken asked.

"I don't think so. Adam's just acting like a spoiled brat," Ted explained.

"A spoiled brat, huh. I think I know how to handle a spoiled brat."

Brian strode into the bathroom, there was a full length mirror on the back of the door. He had to admit, Ken was right. Ken had gotten rid of Brian's tie, undid a few buttons on the shirt and let his cuffs hang lower than his jacket. He would have untucked the shirt altogether but Ken decided that Brian's ass was too pretty to hide under a shirt. The glimpses of it from just under his jacket were good enough.

Brian grabbed his attaché case then went to the apartment door. He had Ted make sure the coast was clear then sent Ted back into the conference room through the connecting door. Brian fucking Kinney would take no prisoners.

Brian sauntered into the main office of Kinnetik N'rgy like he owned the place. He gave Cynthia a wink then stormed into the conference room.

"Gentlemen and Lady! Sorry to be late but you know how that goes." Brian slammed his briefcase onto the table for effect. "So, what have I missed?" Brian gave Adam's hand a seductive squeeze, totally ignored the posse then gave Stacey's cheek a gentle swipe of his finger.

"I believe we were just about to close the deal," Stacey stated with confidence. Inwardly she wasn't sure. These 'boys' weren't like any of the clients she was used to.

Ted began to pass out copies of the contracts, hoping they would be signed today.

"So are we ready?" Brian pulled out a pen and passed it to Adam.

"Um, I'm not so sure," Adam began stammering.

"Oh? Didn't you have your attorney look over the contract we faxed you?" Brian said in almost an accusatory tone.

"Yes, he said it was all good," Adam affirmed.

"Then what's the problem? You've seen the numbers; you already have a solid fan base. This campaign will push your numbers in the right direction so your backers will fork over the money for full production. I repeat, what's the problem?"

Adam's nerve began to falter. He wanted to make Brian sweat a little longer but it wasn't working and he was going to make a fool of himself in front of his friends.

"I, um..."

"Adam, would your associates excuse us for a few moments, unless you need them to co-sign your contract." Brian sensed that Adam did not want to be embarrassed in front of his friends.

"Sure, Adam, we'll go wait at the diner. We're kind of bored anyway," one of Adam's friends said and then they were out of the office in a flash.

As Adam's posse left the room, Brian stood up to remove his jacket.

"Well, Mr. Croft, it's just you and me." Brian deliberately ignored Stacey and Ted and he took no notice of the adjoining door opening just a crack. 

"I'm not sure what you mean." Adam was losing his nerve rather quickly now.

"Sure you do. I'm sure you have better things to do than play cat and mouse with me. We're both too old for these games. And I have several other clients who all want and appreciate my time. So, you've looked over our ad and your lawyer gave his stamp of approval regarding our contract, so stop acting like a spoiled brat. Either sign or get out. I can just as easily tear this thing up as I can stick it in a computer rag." Brian walked over to the foam core board and looked as if he was going to smash it over his knee.

"Wait! I'll sign!" Adam took the pen and scrawled his name. Then Brian signed where Ted indicated. Stacey and Cynthia began scurrying around the room for phones.

"About fucking time, kid. Any longer and we would have lost a whole month's worth of print and air time."

"What? I don't understand."

"The first set of holiday ads is about to run in that computer mag you've been walking around with and we were able to make a sweet deal for air time on your local cable station." Brian paused to bellow for Cynthia.

"Cynthia! Did we get it?"

"Yeah, Boss, just in time too. They're just about going to print now," Cynthia called in from the outer office. She was on the phone with the magazine.

"Stacey?" Brian turned to look at Stacey Manning. She held up her hand, nodded and grunted a few times into the phone then gave Brian the thumbs up. She hung up the phone then lit the room with an ear to ear grin.

"The first ad runs tonight and...can I tell him?" Stacey looked to Brian for approval and got it. "We got you a Google spot for your website." Stacey was very proud of that coup.

"No shit?!" Adam exclaimed.

"No shit, that's what you get when you don't dick around with the big boys. Now go back to Brooklyn and let us take care of everything. That's what you're paying us for," Brian said smugly.

"But I'm not paying you yet."

"You will be, we'll be getting 10% off the top before taxes. Now out before your ruffian friends terrorize the neighborhood," Brian said with a little wink. Adam smiled then politely shook everyone's hands.

"I'll be in touch," Adam said as he grabbed his jacket, Brian walked him out to the street. 

"We did it!" Brian yelled as he strode back into N'rgy. He twirled Cynthia around then picked up Stacey to swing her around. Ted slapped Brian on the back. John wore a smug look as if to say he knew it all the time and Ken was so happy he had tears in his eyes.

"This calls for a celebration!" Brian rummaged through his desk for a bottle of wine or something.

"Um, Mr. Kinney," Stacey began. She had gone back into the conference room to take a peek at the other ads.

"What?" Brian called out as he found a bottle of Merlot.

"Can I make another suggestion?"


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: Warning: Briana has a slight accident.  


* * *

Brian and company froze. He set the bottle of wine down on the desk then quietly entered the conference room. Stacey was holding up the covering over the dog food ad. She let that one drop then went to the perfume ad. Brian sidled up next to her as John, Cynthia, Ted and Ken waited by the door.

"What?" Brian was less than pleased to have been brought down from his high so soon.

"The shoe ad," Stacey began.

"Yes..."

"What if you added a bunch a women's feet and they don't have to be very pretty looking feet. Then the same feet in the shoes. No matter what the foot, the shoes makes the wearer look like a queen."

"Huh," Ken walked closer, "I like it." Brian didn't say anything.

"I love the perfume ad."

"But! I sense a but in there," Brian snarked.

"Make the man holding the bottle more androgynous. It will appeal to a broader spectrum of clientele." Brian remained silent so Cynthia asked the question.

"How broad do you mean?"

"Well, most women will view the ad like she was looking at a fantasy lover. He's tempting her with forbidden fruit. Her curiosity will get the better of her and she'll want to try it. If the model was made slightly more feminine, he/she would appeal to lesbians. A hetero man will take the chance and buy it because it's trendy. He's likely to think he'll get lucky if he bought his girlfriend or wife the latest thing. And a gay man, um, do you have a sample?" 

Cynthia handed the sample bottle to Stacey. She carefully opened the bottle and waved it under her nose. A small smile began to curl up on her lips. Stacey boldly grabbed Brian's wrist and daubed a little on his pulse point. She let the alcohol evaporate for a moment then sniffed at his wrist. She then offered Brian's wrist to Cynthia, Ted and Ken.

"Oh my!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Mmmm," agreed Ken as he took a big sniff then closed his eyes.

"Wow," Ted murmured. Brian removed his wrist from under Ted's nose then sniffed at it. He imagined the scent on Justin and the thought went straight to his dick.

"Point taken," Brian said as he sat in a chair then asked Ted to score him a bottle for his own personal use. 

"What about the museum ad?"

"All I would change on that is the font, make it a little less fussy to appeal to everyone."

"And the dog food?" Brian raised an eyebrow. Stacey laughed.

"I didn't think anyone could make pet food sexy but I was wrong. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Well, I think we can all breathe a sigh of relief." Brian got up, went into the adjoining apartment, slamming the door behind him, leaving everyone stunned and Stacey embarrassed that she spoke up in the first place.

"He asked! He asked for my opinion and I gave it. Why would he ask if he didn't want to hear what I had to say?" Stacey wasn't sure what she had done wrong.

"Stacey..." Cynthia started to offer the young woman comfort when Brian slammed back into the room.

"Schmidt, what do I pay junior execs?" Brian bellowed at Ted. Ted quickly took out a pad and wrote down some figures. He passed the pad to Brian.

"And ones with experience?" Ted took back the pad and scratched out another figure. He slid the pad back to Brian.

"Ms. Manning, do you live alone?" Brian growled out the question.

"I don't see where that's any business of yours." Stacey was stunned that Brian would ask anything so personal.

"I think what Brian is getting at, is do you have a roommate or are you lucky enough to have an apartment all to yourself," Cynthia asked gently. She knew where Brian was going with this line of questions.

"I have two roommates. We live in a sixth floor walk up, one bedroom apartment in the 50's."

"One bedroom? And three women!" Ken tsked, tsked.

"Ted, what would the salary be if we added in the rent for the apartment?" Ted scribbled a little more on the pad then handed it back to Brian. Brian nodded then handed the pad over to Cynthia who also nodded. Cynthia handed the pad to Stacey.

Stacey took the pad and did a double take as she glanced at the bottom line.

"Um, what does this mean?" Stacey asked hopefully.

"It means, Ms. Manning," Ted explained, "we're offering you a job, here at Kinnetik N'rgy. You'll be in charge of this office. You'll get to pick and choose the projects you want, with our approval, of course, and you get Kenneth Mann for your artistic talent. You also get us, via computer and phone anytime you need us. All of us, that includes the main branch of Kinnetik, Part Deux and Perspectives. We also are tied in via our own personal pc's or laptops. Oh, and the apartment is yours too."

"Apartment?" Stacey was almost frozen to the spot. It all hadn't sunk in yet.

Brian opened the door to the adjoining apartment. He gently shoved Stacey through the door and allowed John to take over the tour.

"I'm not done with the renovations yet, but it's livable. It should be all finished in a couple of weeks." John was beaming with pride as was Brian.

"This apartment, the whole apartment comes with the job. I don't have to share all this space?" Stacey was amazed.

"Yes, the apartment comes with the job and you get Ken and his partner as neighbors." Brian added.

"Simon's office is next door and our apartment is upstairs. We own the building so you'll have friends here and we'll make sure we upgrade the security system. We want you to feel safe." Ken was very reassuring to the young woman.

"My own Manhattan apartment, wow!" 

"So is that a yes?" Brian asked softly.

"How can I refuse, but I have to give notice to both my job and my roommates."

"Understood, if everything goes well, you can celebrate your first Thanksgiving right here!" Brian looked shocked as Stacey jumped and flung herself into his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" 

Ken applauded and John laughed as Cynthia and Ted welcomed their newest colleague into the Kinnetik family.

*****

Justin was painting like a fiend. He had had an inspiration based on Van Gogh's Starry Night. He had huge swirls of color on his large canvas. The colors were mostly pastel with streaks of a deep indigo blue, almost black, to represent the night. He mixed in some of the metallic gold that he had found. He had bought tubes of both gold and silver metallic paint. He had tried them both on some paper but didn't like the look of the silver. It was too dull. He applied the gold on top of some of the swirls on the canvas. It made them glow.

"Yes," he whispered. That was exactly the effect he wanted.

"Daddy!"

Justin continued with his paints oblivious to the little voice.

"Daddy!" Bree said louder.

Justin turned and looked at his sleepy daughter who had been napping on the futon. "What is it, sweetheart?"  
  
"Hungry," Bree said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Thirsty too."  
  
"Can you wait just a minute? I'm almost done," Justin begged trying to finish as quickly as he could. He knew when he was in a creative spurt like this it was best not to stop. He wanted to put the finishing touches on the canvas while the vision was so clear in his head.

Bree waited a few minutes, but Justin made no move to get her something to eat or drink. "Daddy?" she repeated.

"One more minute," Justin mumbled.

Bree waited. She stared at her father wondering what was wrong. He usually gave her a drink as soon as she asked for one. Something was definitely wrong. Getting nowhere by saying "Daddy" she slid off the futon and walked across the room to the table where Justin usually kept some cookies and juice for her. She looked up at the table and couldn't see any of the usual things she got to eat. There were no juice boxes either. She frowned. There was a tube of something that she didn't recognize. Maybe it was the cheese she'd had the other day in the park. It was good. She stretched up to the top of the table and tried to grab it. It was just out of her reach. Standing on her tiptoes and reaching as far onto the table as she could, she was just able to touch it. She sighed in frustration. She really wanted something to eat.

"Daddy?" she said once again. 

Justin continued with his painting not even hearing his daughter this time.

Bree frowned. She wondered if she should start to cry, but she really didn't like making her Daddy mad at her. She looked up at the table trying to decide what to do. She noted that the tube was closer to the other side of the little table. Maybe if she went around to the other side she could reach it. She made her way past the chair and squeezed in by the wall reaching up trying to get the tube. Her hand closed around it.

Bree smiled as she brought the tube down so she could look at it. She noted that the top was off and wondered if her daddy had left it there for her. It was on the table where food was usually fed to her so it must be all right. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor beside the table. She studied the tube and then held it up to look at it more clearly. She squeezed, and some of the contents plopped out on her 'I Luv NY' T-shirt. She giggled as she rubbed her hand across the blob hoping to make it go away. It spread all over her hand and the shirt.

"Daddy," she said wondering if she was going to get into trouble for making a mess.

"Almost done, Bree. One more minute." Justin added a bit more of the metallic gold. The painting was going to look spectacular.

"Hungry, Daddy," Bree repeated with a sigh.

Justin worked on.

Bree squeezed the tube and watched fascinated as more of the stuff fell onto her shirt. She really was hungry. She opened her mouth and held the tube up to it. She squeezed hard and felt her mouth fill with the contents of the tube, just like her daddy had done in the park. She coughed as some went back too far down her throat. She swallowed around it and then tasted the bitter, repugnant substance that had squirted out of the tube of metallic silver paint. She immediately tried to spit out the contents of her mouth, dropping the tube and wiping at her mouth with her fingers. She spread the paint all over her face, but could not get rid of the awful taste.

"Daddy!" she wailed not knowing what else to do. "Daddy!" Tears streamed down her face. Making the paint spread even more.

Justin turned around at Bree's frantic cries. At first he couldn't find her, but when she shrieked again, he realized she was under the table. He took one look at her and his heart froze in his chest. He raced across the room and lifted her up setting her onto the table.

"Oh God no! Bree, what have you done?"

He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and wiped her face. He saw the paint inside her mouth as she opened it to let out the next cry.

"Oh, fuck!" He found a clean spot on his shirt and wiped at the inside of her mouth. It got some of the paint out, but the inside of her mouth was still coated with silver. What the fuck was he going to do?

He grabbed his cell phone out of his jeans pocket and dialed 911. The two seconds it took someone to answer seemed like forever. Bree was crying and spitting out what she could of the paint. His heart was beating so fast that he thought he might pass out. But he had to hold on, had to be coherent for Bree's sake.

"It's my daughter. She just ate some metallic paint. I can't get it all out of her mouth. I think she swallowed some. Please help," he told the operator.  
  
Justin tried not to cry as the calm voice said, "Give me your address, sir."

Justin quickly gave the address of the studio. The 911 operator told him to stay on the line. Justin told her that he was going to put down the phone and try to wipe some more of the paint out of Bree's mouth. He did just that, stripping off Bree's T-shirt and using the back of it to wipe at her mouth. His fingers went inside and tried to clean the roof of her mouth and her tongue. She wailed louder.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but we have to get that nasty stuff out. I'm so sorry."

When he seemed unable to get any more of the paint he stopped and picked up the phone.

"Where the fuck is that ambulance?" he demanded.

"They're just pulling up in front of the building. If you have what she ingested, bring it with you," the woman told him.

Justin looked around trying to spot the offending object. The paramedics pounded on the door and Justin picked up Bree and ran to open it. He handed her to the first paramedic saying that she had eaten paint. 

"We know, sir. Do you have what she ate?"  
  
Justin looked back at the table and saw the open tube lying under the chair next to the table. He ran over and grabbed it as the other paramedic was getting something ready in a plastic bottle.

"Here it is," Justin said handing it to one of the men.

Bree was sobbing incoherently. She looked at Justin with fear in her eyes.

"Hang on, sweetheart. These men are going to help you."

One of the paramedics read the label of the tube and relayed the information to the other. He squeezed something into the plastic bottle and told Bree to drink but not swallow. "Spit out after you rinse it around in your mouth."

Surprisingly Bree had stopped crying and did just what the paramedic told her. She spit out the stuff onto the floor. 

"One more time, honey," he said gently.

Bree repeated the process.

Justin watched all this, feeling so torn and guilty. He wanted to hold Bree and tell her it would be all right, but he needed the paramedics to look after her. He wanted Brian, needed Brian. Fuck! Brian was going to kill him, and he deserved to be killed. How could he have let this happen?

"Sir, sir! We're going to take her to the hospital. Will you come with us?"

The paramedic had Bree in his arms and was starting out the door. Justin followed him down the stairs not even bothering to close the door. The other paramedic gathered up their supplies and the offending tube of paint. He closed the door behind him.

In the ambulance Justin wiped at Briana's forehead pushing the sweaty hair off her face. She looked so small and vulnerable on the big gurney. He held her hand as the paramedics worked some more on getting the paint out of her mouth.

By the time the paramedics brought Briana and Justin to the emergency room, they had removed most of the paint from Bree's mouth. But the concern was with whatever she had swallowed. Like most kids when they taste something horrid, they spit it out and so did Bree. The emergency department pediatrician took the tube of paint from the medic, studied it for a moment then ordered syrup of Ipecac. That tasted almost as bad as the paint and Briana didn't want to swallow it either, but Justin begged, pleaded and cried. When Bree saw how upset her Daddy was, she took the medicine. In a few minutes it worked and whatever paint went down was back up and in a pan. Briana grew sleepy from all of the excitement. Justin was sitting on a chair in the pediatric area, clutching the child to his chest. The doctor and nurses thought it best that they sit there for a while. It was the easiest way to keep Bree under observation. The nurses were patient and kind in reassuring Justin that Bree was fine, but he remained unappeased. Justin was now convinced that he was the most horrible father the world had ever produced.

"Kinney."

"Mr. Brian Kinney?"

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Wainwright. Are you related to Briana Taylor?"

"She's my daughter. Is she all right? Where's Justin, her daddy?" Brian's voice rose an octave and he was beginning to panic. He had just gotten into a cab heading back to the hotel with John when he got the phone call.

"They're both fine. Briana had a little accident but Mr. Taylor called 911 and your little girl is fine. She's asleep but I'm afraid Mr. Taylor is feeling guilty about what happened. Can you come to the hospital?" The doctor gave Brian the address and he immediately informed the cab driver. They were only a few blocks away. Within minutes Brian and John were in the ER.

"Pediatrics?" Brian asked at the information desk. The clerk pointed toward the Pediatric ED. Brian was running down the hall in a flash leaving John in the main waiting area with his briefcase.

"Briana Kinney-Taylor?" Brian asked the first nurse he could find. The Peds nurse, very attuned to panicked parents gently guided Brian to where Justin was sitting and rocking their exhausted daughter.

"Oh God, Brian! It was all my fault," Justin sobbed. "She was right, I am a bad daddy." Brian wrapped his arms around his spouse and daughter as Justin broke down into sobs. 

 

  
  



	16. Chapter 16

"Mr. Kinney," the doctor addressed Brian, "you can take them home, but have your daughter see her Pediatrician tomorrow." The ER doctor released Bree but wanted follow up care.

"We live in Pennsylvania. I’m here on business," Brian explained. They were a long way from Bree’s doctor.

"Here’s the number to our Pediatric clinic; make an appointment for her. She’ll be fine but she should have a follow up visit." The doctor handed Brian Briana’s discharge instructions and what to look for in an emergency. Brian took his sleeping daughter and distraught partner out of the Peds ER and into the main waiting area to find John and then back to the hotel.

*****

"Are they asleep?" John quietly asked Brian as he came out of the bedroom he shared with Justin.

"Yeah. He wouldn’t let her go. I got him to at least let me change her into pajamas. They’re in bed together. He feels so guilty. But it was an accident." Brian poured himself a drink from the mini bar then flopped onto the sofa.

"I know how he feels." John recalled the day that Patrick spiked the high fever. John had been convinced he did something wrong and that he was a bad father too.

"How am I going to fix this?" Brian asked as he stared into his drink.

"You can’t. Let Justin work it out for himself, but you can spend the day with them tomorrow. Now that Adam signed, you can afford to ease up a little." Brian downed the rest of his drink, kissed his brother good night then went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Brian eased the door open. There in the middle of the bed were his two favorite blonds. Bree was sleeping peacefully cuddled into Justin’s arms. Justin looked calm but Brian knew better. It was times like this that Justin would wake in the throes of a nightmare. Brian prepared for bed and the inevitable.

He lay on his side watching Justin and Bree. The little girl seemed to be fine, breathing normally and sleeping peacefully. Justin had seemed to be doing the same for the first while, but then Brian began to notice some labored breathing and jerky motions. From all the experience he had had with Justin's post traumatic disorders following the bashing, Brian recognized the signs of an impending nightmare.

Gently he eased Bree out of Justin's arms and picked up his sleeping daughter. He kissed the top of her head before getting out of bed and carrying her out of the bedroom and to her own room. He didn't want Justin's nightmare to scare her worse than she had already been scared that day. He laid her down on her bed and covered her with the sheets. He kissed her again, and waited for a minute to be sure she wasn't going to wake up and be frightened. When she seemed to have settled he made his way back to his husband.

Justin was thrashing around on the bed muttering, "No, no, no."

Brian climbed into the bed and reached out to take hold of Justin. 

Justin pulled away and cried out louder, "No, Bree, no, no!"

"Justin, it's Brian. I'm here. Hold onto me. I'll look after you."  
  
Brian felt Justin grab his arms where he was trying to hold him. Justin's fingers dug in as he gripped with all his might.

"Justin, Justin, it's okay. Wake up when you're ready. It's just a dream. Bree's fine and so are you. Hold on as tight as you need to."  
  
Justin's grip tightened even more and Brian grimaced.

"You're a strong little fucker for your size," he breathed as Justin jerked a couple more times and then his eyes opened staring vacantly out into the room.

"Wha…what happened?" Justin asked in a daze.

"Nightmare, but you're fine."  
  
"Bree!" Justin practically screamed as he looked around for his daughter. It was clear that he now remembered all the events of the day. "Where is she? Did she get sick again? Tell me, Brian!" Justin's death grip on Brian's arm grew even stronger.

"She's sleeping in her room. She's fine, Justin. Try to relax."  
  
"I need to see her," Justin declared struggling to escape Brian's grasp. "Right now!"

Brian released his husband and Justin leapt from the bed racing through the suite to Bree's room. He went inside and knelt by her bed running his fingers through her hair and then bending to kiss her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Bree. It was all my fault. I didn't listen to you and you were hungry and I'm such a shitty father. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Justin, let her sleep," Brian said from the doorway. "That's the best thing for her right now."  
  
Justin looked up at Brian with eyes full of tears. "I could have…"

"Don't say that!" Brian ordered. He knew Justin was thinking that Bree could have been seriously injured or killed by eating the paint. "She's fine, and I know she's already forgiven you. She loves you. She needs her Daddy."  
  
"But I let her get hurt," Justin said tears running down his face. "I didn't look after her properly."  
  
"You're the best father you could possibly be," Brian said coming over beside Justin. "You love her and she knows it. Everything's going to be all right."  
  
Justin shook his head. "I'll never paint around her again," he declared.

"She loves to paint with you," Brian said gently as he pulled Justin to his feet. "Come on back to bed."  
  
Brian gently took Justin's hand and pulled him towards the door. Justin looked longingly at Bree unable to take his eyes off her.

"She'll be just fine, Justin. Come on."  
  
Brian took him through the door and gently closed it behind them.

"I need a drink," Justin said suddenly.

"You need some sleep," Brian replied.

"I'll only dream about all the horrible things I've done to my daughter. What's the point?" Justin headed towards the bar.

"And what good will that do?" Brian asked as he watched Justin pour a large scotch and down most of it.

"Look who's talking. The man with all the tried and true pain management techniques. Liquor's what I need right now. Just go to bed and leave me alone." Justin saluted Brian with his glass before finishing what was in it and pouring himself another.

"I can't go to bed without you," Brian said softly.

"Why? Need a good fuck?" Justin asked sarcastically as he sipped at his drink. At least he wasn't gulping it down now.

"I need you, and you need to sleep."  
  
"Fuck off, Brian!"

"Justin," Brian said gently trying to get through to his stubborn husband.

"What part of fuck off didn't you understand?" Justin demanded as he sipped some more of his drink.

"What good are you going to be to Bree in the morning if you're falling down drunk?"

"What good was I to her when I was stone cold sober? I … I almost killed her," Justin gulped trying not to cry.

"You did no such thing. She's fine. Accidents happen," Brian said trying to cajole Justin into some form of reasonableness.

"It wasn't a fucking accident. I was negligent," Justin declared. "It's a wonder they didn't report me and have me arrested."

"They didn't report you because it was an accident. They could all see how much you love Bree and she loves you."  
  
"Yeah, enough for me to let her eat fucking metallic paint." The liquor was starting to hit his empty stomach and Justin suddenly felt very nauseous.

He made a beeline for the bathroom knowing that everything he just drank was coming up. He made it to the toilet in time, where he retched and heaved until he had emptied out his stomach. Once he was done he slid down beside the toilet and let the fucking tears fall.

"Feel better now?" Brian asked from the doorway. He had had just about enough of this.

"Piss off!"

"Believe me, I wish I could."  
  
"Who's stopping you?"

"You."  
  
"I've been telling you to get out. Why don't you?"  
  
Brian walked across the room and sat down beside Justin. He pulled his lover into his arms and held on tight. Justin was rigid at first, but he didn't try to stop Brian from holding him. Gradually Brian felt Justin's body lean against his and he felt the silent sobs that wracked Justin's body. He just held on and let Justin cry it all out.

Some time later Justin stopped sobbing and tried to wipe at his eyes. "How could I have been so stupid and so careless?" he whispered.

"There is no answer to that, Justin. Things happen."  
  
"But I should have stopped her. If I'd been paying attention, I could have stopped her."  
  
"This isn't going to make things better," Brian whispered. "Remember that she's okay, and we won't let this happen again."  
  
"That's right, because I'll never paint again, not until she's … twenty-one."  
  
Brian chuckled. "Right around the time I let her date."  
  
"It's not funny, Brian. I mean it. I won't paint again."  
  
"You can't give up your art because of this. It's who you are."  
  
"Then I'll just have to become someone else," Justin declared.

"That's not reasonable. You need to paint. You know how you get when you go for even a week without putting brush to canvas."  
  
"I'll cope."  
  
"Look, we'll work something out, but right now you need some sleep, and so do I. Come to bed." Brian stood up and held out his hand for Justin to take it. Justin hesitated and then let Brian pull him to his feet. He was suddenly very tired. But he also knew that he meant what he said. He would not paint again.

Brian tried to make love to Justin when they finally crawled back into bed, but he could see that Justin wasn't really interested. He realized that Justin needed him to hold him, so that's what he did. Finally they both fell asleep.

*****

"Dada! Daddy! Dada! Daddy!"

"Bree, where did you come from?" Brian asked as he opened his eyes and looked into the blue ones of his daughter.

"Unca John said to get you sleepyheads up," she giggled.

"Well, we'll just have to thank Unca John for that, won't we?" Brian snarked.

"Daddy?" Bree said poking her father.

"Yes, Bree," Justin said without rolling over to look at his daughter.

"Wake up."  
  
"I'm awake."  
  
"Daddy?"

"What?"

"Kisses," Bree stated holding out her arms.

Justin felt his heart break at her words and he turned to look at her happy little face waiting expectantly for him to hold her and kiss her. "Come here, sweetheart," he whispered and she threw herself into his arms like she always had, like she knew she would be safe there, like she loved him as much today as she had yesterday.

Justin hugged her close and kissed her little face all over. He loved her so much. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."  
  
"Sowwy? Why?" she asked.

"Sorry, Bree," Brian corrected. "See, Justin, she doesn't even remember."  
  
"But I do." Justin stared into Brian's eyes, asking for forgiveness from him too.

Brian nodded telling him that he loved him and everything was going to be all right. He hoped Justin would believe that.

"Hungry, Daddy," Bree said patting Justin's face.

"Me too," Justin said as his tummy rumbled mightily.

They all laughed and climbed out of bed.

"Hey, John, order a big breakfast," Brian called.

"Already have. Should be here in ten minutes or so."  
  
"Time for a quick shower," Brian said as he grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. "Stay with Uncle John, Bree."  
  
Brian set out to ravish his husband in the shower and his plan worked very well. Justin was feeling more like himself now that Bree had shown him that she still loved him and didn't harbor any bad feelings about what had happened. He let Brian have his way with him, enjoying every minute of it himself.

As they toweled off, Justin had to ask, "Do you think Bree doesn't even remember what happened to her yesterday?"

"I think she remembers on some subconscious level. You always hear them talk about the resiliency of youth. I guess this is a good example."

"You're very knowledgeable," Justin said.

Brian sucked in his bottom lip and looked very pleased with himself. "Let's go see if that food is here," he said.

John had the table set up and Bree was sitting in her booster chair eating some Cheerios with her fingers. She smiled at her fathers as they came into the room.

"Someone's got a good appetite. She seems none the worse for wear," John observed.

"She's a fighter, aren't you, Squirt?" Brian said kissing her cheek.

"Fighter," she smiled.

"She's the best little girl in the whole world," Justin said putting his arms around her from behind and kissing the top of her head.

"Love you, Daddy," she replied.

Those were the best words in the whole world to Justin. He smiled and then sat down next to Bree. He suddenly had a huge appetite.

After breakfast John headed off to N'rgy to work on the apartment. Justin kept wondering when Brian was going to get ready for work. When all he did was play with Bree, Justin decided to ask.

"Aren't you going to work today?"

"No, I'm not," Brian said smugly.

"You don't trust me alone with her, do you?" Justin asked with a frown. He suddenly felt like his breakfast might come back up.

"That's not it at all," Brian said seeing the look on Justin's face. "I signed the video game contract yesterday. N'rgy is officially launched."

"Oh? Congratulations. You should have been celebrating yesterday, instead of spending hours in Emergency."

"We can celebrate today."  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you'd like," Brian said.

"It's your celebration."  
  
"And I want to do whatever you want to do," Brian stated.

Justin sighed. "Are you just trying to cheer me up?"

"Yes, is that such a bad thing?"

"I don't deserve it."  
  
"Yes, you do. Why don't we go over to your studio and you can paint while I watch Bree?"

"I told you I'm not painting anymore."  
  
"Justin…"

"Oh, fuck! I don't think I even closed the door to the studio, and I know I didn't lock it. Anyone could have walked in and taken everything."  
  
"Are artists that dishonest?"  
  
"When you're a starving artist, you could be. The open door would be like an engraved invitation," Justin explained worry written across his face.

"Then let's get ready and go see what the damage is."  
  
About an hour later they got out of a cab in front of the building housing Justin's studio space. Justin looked up at the window where his space was. He wasn't sure he wanted to go back in there.

Bree was bouncing with energy. She didn't seem to have been affected by her problems of the day before. She tugged at Justin's hand. 

"Walk, Daddy."  
  
"I … um, I, Brian, would you mind taking her for a little walk?"

"Don't you want us to come up with you?" Brian asked.

"I do, but I want to clean up any reminders," Justin said, looking guilty once again.

"Okay, if you're sure. Be careful when you go up. If the door wasn't locked who knows what you might find?"

"I will," Justin said, but he didn't really care if there was an axe murderer waiting for him inside the studio. He deserved to be killed.

Brian and Bree headed off down the street with Bree tugging at Brian's hand. Justin watched them go and then took a deep breath before entering the building. He made his way up the stairs and looked at the door to his studio. It was firmly closed. He didn't remember shutting it. But maybe one of the paramedics had, or some good neighbor in the building, or maybe everything had been ripped off and the thief had shut the door to cover what he had done.

Carefully Justin turned the knob. It was unlocked. Not a good sign. He slowly pushed the door open and peered inside. The place was empty, of people, at least. He stepped inside and looked around. Everything seemed to be much the way he remembered it from yesterday. Could he have been lucky enough not to have anybody notice that the door wasn't locked? 

He saw the remnants of what the paramedics had used to flush out Bree's mouth. He picked up the plastic wrappers and the bottle they had used. He carried them over to the garbage can and dumped them in. He walked to the table and saw the lid from the tube of paint still laying there. Why hadn't he put the fucking lid back on the tube? It would have been so much more difficult for Bree to get at the paint. He picked up the lid and tossed it in the garbage can too. He shuddered as it disappeared from sight.

Justin looked around the room. Everything seemed to be all right. Then he noticed Bree's T-shirt, the one he had pulled off her to wipe out her mouth. It was partly under the table. He picked it up and held it in his hands for a moment. How could he have been so stupid and … negligent? He could have killed his daughter.

He took the T-shirt over to the garbage and threw it in too. There would be no more painting for him … or Bree.

The painting he had been working on yesterday still stood on the easel. Justin walked over towards it and stood studying it for a long time. It was one of the best things he had done in a long time. He really liked it, but it had almost cost him his daughter. He picked up a palette knife that came to a sharp point. He ran his fingers over the end deciding what he was going to do. He raised the hand holding the palette knife, prepared to drive it through the offending canvas and destroy the piece of art … forever.

Just as he did this, the door to the studio opened and Bree ran in.

"Daddy, Daddy, look what I found," she called. She ran across the apartment to him.

His hand dropped to his side and he squatted down to catch her in his arms. "What did you find, sweetheart?" 

"Look!" She held out her little hand opening it to reveal a pretty pink colored stone.

"Where did you find that?"

"Outside," she said in a matter of fact way.

Justin smiled. "It's very pretty … like you."

"I know," she said seriously. "Can I paint that color?"  
  
Justin felt his blood run cold. She still wanted to paint after all that happened yesterday.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sweetheart," he said gently.

"But I want to. I love this color very much."  
  
"Um … I don't know."  
  
"Pleeeeease, Daddy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yay, I want to paint."  
  
"Okay, let's get you a fresh piece of paper for your easel," Justin said.

Brian had been standing in the doorway holding his breath. He didn't know Bree was going to ask to paint, but it was the best thing that could have happened. It should show Justin that Bree was fine with being around paints. Maybe she could encourage Justin to paint as well.

He walked over to the table and set down Bree's bag. He pulled out one of the I Luv NY T-shirts and handed it to Justin. He took it reluctantly and pulled it over Bree's head. She ran to her little easel and studied the colors that Justin had uncapped for her. She looked at all the little bottles.

"Daddy, the right color isn't here," she said with a frown.

"I think you'll have to mix it."  
  
"Help me?" she asked.

Justin walked over to the easel and picked up the palette that he used to mix colors. He tore off the top sheet of paper and then daubed some red and white on the page. He mixed them together and showed them to Bree.

"Pretty," she said.

"I think we need just a touch of black." He added just the merest speck of black and mixed the colors. "There you go," he said proudly.

Bree took the brush and started to spread the color on her paper.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Justin replied with a smile.

It was a start, Brian thought, as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
  


 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Brian watched as Briana worked her own brand of magic on her Daddy. As Justin began to mix her paints to the desired shade of pink to match the small stone Bree had found, the tension slowly began to dissipate from Justin’s body.

"Justin, I’m going down to the corner store to get us some lunch. Will you be okay?" Brian asked softly. He saw Justin nod so Brian put on his jacket to leave.

"Dada?"

"Yes, Squirt."

"I take care of Daddy for you," Bree said with the wisdom of a child ten times her age. Brian crossed over to her easel then crouched in front of his daughter.

"I know you will, Squirt. I’ll be back soon with something good for your tummy. You be good for Daddy."

"I will," Bree said with her sunniest smile. Brian kissed his little girl, then Justin, and went out.

The corner store was not quite a supermarket but more than just a deli. Brian was able to purchase sandwiches, several cartons of hot, comforting soup, juice for Bree and coffee for himself and Justin. He was also able to buy other little necessities Justin would need as he spent more time in his temporary studio. At least Brian hoped Justin would spend more time in the studio. Even though the contract with Adam was signed there was still a lot of work to be done before Brian could turn N’rgy over to Stacey. They’d have to stay in New York a little while longer.

As Brian was ready to leave the store laden with his bags he saw rows and rows of fresh cut flowers all in buckets tiered along the sidewalk near the entrance to the store.

"Excuse me, could I buy those flowers, please?" Brian pointed to batch of purple-blue irises. They reminded Brian of the irises that Van Gogh painted. The clerk immediately jumped to help Brian. After all, Brian had just made the biggest purchase of his day. It was the least he could do. Brian was running out of hands so the manager had his delivery boy assist Brian around the corner and up to the studio. 

"Hey, Sunshine!" Brian shouted at the door. "A little help would be nice." 

"Brian, what did you buy?" Justin asked as he opened the door to see Brian standing with a bucket of flowers and the delivery boy waiting just behind him. They got all the bags into the studio, Brian laid a big tip on the kid and sent him happily on his way.

"What’s all this?" Justin asked. As he rooted around in the bags, the smell of strong hot coffee assaulted his nose.

"Lunch. There are sandwiches and soup, juice for Miss Squirt and coffee for us. Oh, and some essentials for that closet they call a bathroom."

"Pretty, Dada!" Briana zoned in on the bucket of irises.

"Flowers, Brian? Since when do you buy me flowers?" Brian winced at all the ‘shoulda, woulda, couldas’ of his past sins. Justin was observant enough to see the glimpse of regret on Brian’s face. Justin gave Bree her sandwich and juice then went to his spouse.

"They’re beautiful, Brian, thank you." Justin leaned up to kiss Brian’s lips.

"I thought they could cheer you up. Maybe you’d paint them for me. They look like the ones Van Gogh painted," Brian whispered pensively as he leaned his forehead against Justin’s. Brian wanted to take away Justin’s pain.

"They do cheer me up and after lunch I’ll paint them, for you. Just for you, if you and Bree will model for me." Justin looked up into Brian’s eyes. He saw all the love he ever wanted or needed reflected in the deep hazel eyes. "Let’s eat our lunch," Justin said gently. Brian and Justin sat next to Bree at the little table to have their lunch.

Briana’s full tummy made the child sleepy so Brian made her comfortable on the futon. Brian cuddled the child onto his chest. He was feeling tired too. He was too worried last night to get a good night’s sleep. Justin cleaned up their garbage and took it to the garbage chute outside in the hall. When he returned Brian and Bree were fast asleep. Justin stopped to gaze at them. They looked so peaceful, so beautiful, his heart was bursting. He took out another canvas and set it up on the easel.

"Hey," Justin gently shook Brian awake. It was growing dark in the studio. Brian and Bree had slept for most of the afternoon.

"Hey, yourself," Brian stretched. "How long were we out?"

"A few hours."

"Shit, Bree won’t sleep tonight."

"I think she will. We can rent some movies for her; it’ll be okay." Justin punctuated his statement with a kiss to Brian’s nose.

"Pee pee, Daddy," Bree stretched her little body on her Dada’s. Justin lifted Briana off of Brian to bring her into the bathroom.

Brian sat up and scrubbed at his eyes. He lit the small lamp in the corner of the room and immediately saw Justin’s latest work. Brian and Bree were laying in a field of irises sleeping peacefully. In the foreground was a small reflecting pond surrounded by a bevy of pink pebbles in a myriad of shades of pink. The painting was so beautiful, done from Justin’s heart, that it took Brian’s breath away.

"Do you like it?"

"God, Justin, it’s so, so...I don’t have the words to describe it. Beautiful just isn’t enough."

"Pretty, Daddy!" Bree added her own opinion.

"Very, pretty!" Brian affirmed as he kissed Justin’s lips. "Let’s go back to the hotel." They packed up, locked up the studio and went back to the hotel.

*****

"They asleep?" John asked Brian. The brothers were relaxing on the sofa watching the ten o’clock news.

"Yes, both out for the count."

"Can you handle another suggestion?"

"I think so. Lately all of your suggestions have been right on the money."

"Why don’t you call Joan?"

"Joan?"

"Yes, Joan, thin, grey haired woman, recently ensconced into your family," John snarked with a laugh in his voice.

"I know who Joan is but why should I call her?" John thumped Brian on the head before going to his own room for the night. Brian stared at his brother’s back as he walked out of the room then the proverbial light shone over Brian’s head. He pulled out his phone.

"Mom? Did I wake you? Can I ask you for a big favor? A very big favor. Have you ever considered visiting New York?

*****

The following afternoon Brian, Justin and Bree were at La Guardia waiting for Joan's plane to disembark. Brian's mother had been somewhat hesitant to acquiesce to Brian's request to come to New York. She had not done much traveling and the thoughts of being in the huge city of New York frightened her quite a bit.

But then Brian had explained that they needed someone to take care of Briana while Brian and Justin were working, and she knew that she couldn't refuse. The chance to spend several days with her precious granddaughter was just too tempting. It overrode all her fears.

The only thing she had requested was that Brian meet her at the airport since she felt she would be overwhelmed trying to get her bags and find a taxi and all the hustle and bustle.

"Mother," Brian called as he saw Joan come out the door dragging her suitcase behind her.

"Oh, Brian, I'm so glad you're here," Joan said rather breathlessly as Brian took the suitcase from her and kissed her cheek.

"Justin and Bree are over there," Brian said indicating the direction they should move.

Joan linked her arm through Brian's, walking proudly beside her handsome son as they made their way over to Justin. He was holding Bree by the hand. When the little girl saw her grandmother she tugged on Justin's arm until he let her go. She made a beeline for Joan.

"Gamma, Gamma!" she called as she threw herself into Joan's arms. 

Joan had bent down to kiss her granddaughter. The smile on her face was radiant. "It's so nice to have someone be so excited to see me," she cooed to Bree.

"Love you, Gamma Joan."

"Love you too, sweetheart," Joan said giving her another kiss before straightening up slowly.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Brian asked with a smirk. "I thought I showed you that I was glad to see you."  
  
"Oh, Brian, you did, but there's nothing like this little one to make me feel ten years younger and a lifetime happier."  
  
"Then that's a good thing," Brian said with his crooked smile. He squeezed Joan's arm. "We appreciate you coming all this way to help us."  
  
"I'm pleased you thought to ask me," Joan said with a smile. "Justin, how are you, dear?"  
  
"Just fine, Joan. Let me add my thanks to Brian's."  
  
"You don't have to thank me, Justin. I decided that this would be an adventure in the big city, and I wanted to do it. And I get to spend a lot of time with this sweet little one." Joan bent over and chucked Bree's chin. The little girl giggled.

"Well, shall we get this show on the road?" Brian asked. He led them to the parking facility where John's SUV was parked. They had decided that that would be the best way for all of them to meet Joan and bring her back to the hotel.

Joan sat in the back with Bree and pulled a little stuffed rabbit out of her purse. This is for you," she said as she handed it to Bree in her booster seat.

Bree giggled and hugged the soft little critter to her chest.

"Mother, I've arranged for a hotel room down the hall from us, or … you could stay in Bree's room, if that would suit you better. There are twin beds in there."

"Oh," Joan said startled by the proposition. She had just assumed that they had some kind of apartment. She hadn't realized they were living in a hotel. "If I'm going to be looking after Bree, then I think it makes most sense for me to stay with her. Is that all right with you, Bree?"

"Share," Bree said smugly. Gamma Joan, I share."  
  
Brian and Justin had to laugh. All their work on sharing that they had done with Bree couldn't have come to better fruition.

"Then Bree's room, it is," Brian declared. He looked over at Justin. They had wondered how Joan would handle this. It was going to be interesting living in such close proximity with Joan Kinney over the next while. Neither of them was sure that they had made a good decision. However, Joan was tickling Bree in the back seat and seemed totally okay with the whole situation.

When they arrived at the hotel, Joan wanted to lie down for a bit, and it was time for Bree's nap. Justin and Brian helped the two get settled in Bree's room and then shut the door so they could rest.

"I hope this will work," Justin said. "I really was prepared to give up painting, you know."  
  
"I know. I heard the determination in your voice," Brian replied. "But you need to paint, and I think Joan is looking forward to spending time with Bree. It'll be good for both of them."  
  
"I hope so," Justin said. "Are you sure you're all right with having her here?"  
  
"She didn't freak out about staying in the suite with us … and I did give her the option of her own room."

"That didn't answer my question. How do you feel about having her here so close?"  
  
Brian shrugged. "I guess I'm all right with it. It's for the best right now."  
  
"You do so much for me, Brian. How can I ever thank you … for not blaming me for what happened to Bree, and for bringing your mother here so I can paint without worrying about our daughter."  
  
"I love you, Sunshine. That's all that matters. I want you to be happy."  
  
Justin let out a large and very fake yawn. "I suddenly feel like a nap myself," Justin said with a grin.

"Is that right?"  
  
"Yep, and I could use some company."  
  
"Does the bedroom door have a lock on it?" Brian asked.

"I think so. Why?"  
  
"We better use it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My mother knowing we're gay, and her actually seeing a demonstration, are two vastly different things. If you get my drift…"

"Eiw, Brian. Let's check that lock and then you can show me how much you love me."  
  
"That's a deal, Sunshine."

They went into their bedroom making sure the door locked behind them.

The next day Brian went off to work at N'rgy with John while Joan and Justin were finishing up breakfast with Bree. Justin was still marveling that his daughter seemed to have no ill effects from eating the paint. She was happy and hungry and seemingly unafraid.

"Justin, is something wrong?" Joan asked as she watched Justin watch his daughter eat the last of her breakfast.

"How much did Brian tell you?" Justin asked.

"Tell me? About what?"

"About why we needed you here."  
  
"He just said that you both wanted to work and so someone needed to be with Bree." Joan wondered what Justin was getting at. She watched his face cloud over at her words. "What is it, Justin?"

"I've rented a studio so that I can paint while I'm here in New York."  
  
"That's good," Joan said. "You should be able to paint while you're here."  
  
"Yeah," Justin grimaced. "Only one problem."  
  
"What's that?"

"When I paint I sometimes get so wrapped up in what I'm doing that I forget where I am."  
  
Joan frowned. "And why is that a problem. It must mean that you are concentrating fully."

"Yeah, to the exclusion of everything else."  
  
Joan shook her head. "I don't understand."  
  
"Bree has been coming with me to the studio. She likes to paint too."  
  
"I've seen some of her masterpieces," Joan smiled. "I think she has a bright future as an artist."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I still don't see…" And then the light began to dawn. "You concentrate so hard on what you're doing that you forget about Bree."

"Right the first time," Justin said feeling like the piece of shit he knew he was. 

"Did something happen with Bree?"  
  
Justin nodded his head. "She ate some paint and we had to take her to Emergency. I thought she might…" Justin couldn't finish that sentence.

"Oh, my goodness. I had no idea."  
  
"I thought Brian would have warned you."  
  
"No, he didn't say anything, but you shouldn't blame yourself so much. Children get into everything. Heaven knows, Brian was always finding something that he wasn't supposed to have or doing something he wasn't supposed to do. That's what children do."  
  
Justin looked at her. He couldn't believe this was Joan Kinney talking to him. He had expected her to call down the wrath of God on him, and he would have deserved it. But here she was making excuses for him just like John and Brian had done.

"Justin, I'm happy to be here and to help with Bree. Then you can fully concentrate on producing your wonderful artwork."  
  
"You think it's wonderful?" Justin asked. He'd always thought she disapproved of his work on some level.

"I admit that I don't understand abstract art at all," Joan said. "But your portraits of Brian and Bree and others are just wonderful. The abstract pieces are powerful. Even I can feel that. They're just not my cup of tea."  
  
Justin smiled. "I think that's about the nicest thing you could have ever said to me."  
  
"Then I'm glad I said it," Joan smiled. She leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. 

Justin felt like he had finally been given Joan Kinney's seal of approval. He beamed back at her. "I appreciate that so much, Joan."  
  
"Whatever happened with Briana, she's none the worse for wear. Look at her shoveling in those Cheerios."  
  
"Cheewios," she said with a big smile.

"Cheerios, sweetheart," Justin said to her.

"Cheerios," she repeated. "We paint today?"

"I … um, maybe Grandma Joan would rather take you to the park," Justin said. He didn't think Joan would find his studio very comfortable.

"I'd love to see your studio, and if Bree wants to paint…"

"Yay, paint," Bree squealed.

"Okay," Justin gave in. "Let's get ready."

Before long they arrived at the building housing Justin's studio space. As they got out of the taxi, Joan looked around and noted a little park area down the street.

"Does Briana ever go to that park?" Joan asked.

"Oh yeah, just about every day. She loves it there. She found a pretty pink pebble there just recently, didn't you, sweetheart?"

"Pebble," Bree said with her sunshine smile.

"Well, let's get inside so I can see this studio. Maybe Briana and I can go to the park later today."  
  
"That's a good idea. There's a little deli down that way where we can get lunch and other things we might need," Justin said pointing out some of the things in the neighborhood.

They made their way inside and Justin showed Joan his space. She noted the pink blobs that Briana had painted at her little easel, and the striking gold tinted canvas that stood on the big easel.

"This is the kind of thing I don't understand," Joan said looking at Justin's painting. "But it's very beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," Justin smiled. "Do you by any chance know Van Gogh's painting called 'Starry Night'?"

"Why yes I do," Joan replied. She looked at the painting on the easel. "Oh my, I see what you've done. That's very clever."  
  
Justin beamed. "Thanks."  
  
"And it really is beautiful."  
  
"Bootiful," Bree agreed. "Paint now, Daddy."

Joan laughed. "She certainly is persistent."  
  
"Some people would say she gets that from me," Justin laughed.

"And that can be a very good thing," Joan replied.

Maybe having Joan here with them wasn't going to be such a tricky thing after all. Justin got out Bree's T-shirt so she could paint.

"Maybe one of these days you'd like to try your hand at painting, Joan."  
  
"Oh my, I don't think so."  
  
"I show you, Gamma," Bree piped up.

"Thank you, dear, but I don't think I'm much of an artist."

"I share," Bree said holding her paint brush out to her grandmother.

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Life in New York appeared to be becoming more routine and less dramatic. So much less dramatic that Brian sent Cynthia back home to the Pitts and back to Kinnetik. The main branch had been without a captain for far too long. Ted elected to stay in New York with Brian. Stacey had given notice to Kennedy and Collins and to her roommates, but it would still be a couple more weeks until she totally took over. Ken was having the time of his life. He was at N'rgy's beck and call and he absolutely loved it. Simon was reaping some of the rewards of having a very excited partner to come home to. Even the boys could see the difference. Briana had her appointment at the clinic and she was pronounced fit as a fid...guitar, ahem. 

Justin was a lot more at ease with himself and with Bree now that Joan was there. Who'd a thunk it that Justin and Brian were actually happy to have Joan around? New York still intimidated her but, she like Brian, was good at hiding her fears. She faced them daily and triumphed over them. Each day they'd go to the studio with Justin then after lunch Joan and Bree would leave Justin to his art while they took in the city's culture. Joan had her little map, all the cab fare she ever needed, provided by Brian, and she and Bree were off to daily adventures. They visited every museum, went to the Empire State Building and even took the Circle Line tour around the whole of Manhattan Island. Brian had purchased a cell phone for Joan's use, programming all the numbers she'd need in case of an emergency or if Bree needed to speak with her fathers.

"Look, Gamma! Hello-een!" Bree pointed to a very decorated store front.

"Halloween, dear and yes, I think it's Halloween this Saturday."

"I want to be a princess. A princess in a long pink dress and a crown and a white cape and get lots and lots of candy and, and...what are you going to be, Gamma?"

"Maybe I can be your fairy godmother. Every princess needs a fairy godmother."

"Like Cinda-elly?"

"Cinderella, yes, just like her." Briana became silent for a moment, the little wheels in her head were turning. Joan valiantly hid her laughter.

"You be my fairy godmother!" Briana stated with confidence.

"Then it's settled; we better go tell your fathers about our plan. We need new dresses."

"Oooo! Shopping! Gamma Joan, we need Auntie Emm. He does good shopping."

"Hmm, I do believe you're right." Joan hailed a cab and directed the driver to N'rgy.

"Mother? Is everything okay?" Brian asked as Joan and Bree entered the office.

"We're fine, Brian. But Briana and I have something important to discuss with you," Joan said sternly but with a twinkle in her eye. Brian looked at Ted who shrugged then made himself scarce into the conference room. He motioned to John and the two of them hid behind the door.

"What's going on?" John whispered.

"I have no idea, but Joan Kinney just came in and she looks mean."

"Mean? What do you mean by 'mean'?"

"I don't know but I think we'll find out." John and Ted inched the door open to listen.

"Brian, do you know what Saturday is?"

"Um, the 31st?"

"Yes, dear, October the 31st. And do you know the significance of that date?"

"Uh, the last day of the month?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Brian, it's..."

"Halloween, Dada!"

"Oh, that October 31st. And why should that concern me?" Brian was getting with the program but thought he'd have a little fun. He could almost see Bree and Joan stamping their feet in frustration.

"Brian, dear, in Pittsburgh, as I recall, on that date young people dress up and go Trick or Treating. Don't they do the same in New York?"

"I believe they follow the same tradition here."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I hadn't given it much thought, we don't know many people here. But I think I heard Ken mention something about their local GLC doing a Halloween party."

"Well then, we don't have much time. Briana suggested we call her Auntie Emm to help."

"She did, did she?" Brian arched his brow at his daughter who squirmed then hid behind Joan's coat.

"Well?" Joan looked at her son with her own death glare. Brian saw the determination in his mother's eyes, and along with it, lots of love.

"Well, I guess I had better make a call to Auntie Emm."

"YAY!" Bree cried out as she began to jump around.

"Shh, Bree, your Dada has to make a very important phone call." 

Bree stood still and waited for Brian to make his call.

"Emmett? Yes, it's Brian. What are you and Drew doing tomorrow? Cancel it. I need you two here in New York. Don't worry about the hotel arrangements. You let me take care of that. I need you and your man here, pronto. Why? There's a little girl and her Grandma Joan who need to be outfitted for Halloween." Brian held the phone away from his ear as Emmett squealed with delight. After Emmett calmed, Brian took the chance and held the phone close to his ear again.

"Emmett, I don't how. You just get here. We need you. Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye, Emm. Done deal, ladies. Now if this meeting is adjourned, I do have a business to run."

Emmett and Drew arrived the next afternoon. They had two days to get the Kinney-Taylor family properly outfitted for Halloween. Emmett also brought a surprise for the family, Bobby and Patrick. Bobby had promised Patrick's teachers that all of Patrick's homework would be completed and he would be back in school Monday morning. And since Patrick was taking an impromptu holiday, he had to write a report about Halloween in New York.

*****

"You do know we have a Halloween parade every year?" Ken asked of Emmett. "It's almost a bigger event than Pride weekend."

"Oh I know, honey, Liberty has its own version but not nearly as grand as the Big Apple," Emmett gushed. 

"Well then, I think that means the whole family should be involved, don't you?" Ken asked his kindred spirit. 

"I agree but I don't think I can convince Brian to get dressed up. He hates that sort of thing. Besides the last time I tried to get him to dress up in a costume he nearly bit my head off."

"Do tell." Ken was treated to the story of the Honey Bear's Valentine Drag Show. "But that was then and this is now. And now Brian has a little girl. I bet Justin can get his majesty to dress up." Ken winked at Emmett.

"Hmmm..."

*****

Halloween night down in the Village was indeed a grand affair. Streets were barricaded, New York's finest was out in force to keep the peace and the whole city was crammed into a few square city blocks to celebrate. Anyone in costume was welcomed to march.

Emmett found the perfect pink princess outfit for her ladyship and a dignified fairy godmother outfit for Joan complete with warm undergarments so they wouldn't need to bundle up and hide under thick coats.

Patrick decided to be a swashbuckling pirate. His dads joined in becoming his loyal shipmates and fellow pirates. That left Emmett to cope with Brian.

"Brian, you have to join in," Emmett pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything. We can watch from the sidelines," Brian stated like a petulant child.

"No, you have to walk with Bree," Emmett insisted.

"All I have to do is pay the bills," Brian growled back.

"You are the most stubborn man in the whole world. Do you know that?!" Emmett stomped away.

"Your point," Brian groused as he got himself a beer from the mini bar in their suite.

"You talk to him," Emmett grumbled at Justin. "He's your partner." Emmett left the suite with a slam of the door. Brian glared at Justin daring him to say something.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't want to dress up either," Justin said nonchalantly.

"You don't?" Brian was sure that Justin was going to use his best convincing techniques on him.

"Nope. I'm happy to watch. Besides John and Bobby will be there with Patrick. They can march with Bree and Joan. They don't need us." Justin took a sip from Brian's beer and sat next to his spouse.

"That's right. I mean it's not like we won't be there. We can find a spot somewhere down the street and wait for them."

"True and I can give my camera to John or Bobby. They'll be happy to take pictures of Bree. I'm sure she'll be a crowd pleaser. I just hope she..." Justin paused for effect.

"She what?"

"Well, it's going to be very crowded. I overheard Ken saying that people come from all across the country to be here on Halloween. I don't want Bree to get frightened. What if she gets separated? On second thought, maybe we should just stay here. The concierge said that they have safe snacks for the kids."

"Snacks! What the hell kind of Halloween is that? Snacks? There should be candy. It's not like she eats junk every day. This is one day out of the fucking year. If we were home, Bree and Patrick would score enough candy for the whole year. Snacks!" Brian made a gagging noise. They stayed quiet as Justin took another sip of beer.

"Um, Jus, did you have a costume in mind. I mean if you were going to march, what were you thinking of going as?" Brian asked casually.

"I really didn't give it much thought but I did have a fleeting idea of going as JT in the wedding issue. You know, dressed in a white tux. I thought maybe John could be Rage."

"John? My John, my brother John?" Brian's voice rose up two octaves and his eyebrows were nearly lost into his hair line. "Why John?"

"First off, I didn't know Bobby and Patrick were coming and I knew you wouldn't want to be Rage, and John looks so much like you, so I was going to ask him."

"My brother as Rage, huh? And he was going to do it?" Justin didn't answer. He just gave Brian a little shrug and a crooked smile. "Did you get him a costume?"

"It's not so much a costume as an attitude. John could never be the real Rage..."

"Like he ever could be, there's only one Rage."

"True, but I thought he could pull it off. Tight black leather pants, the mask, oh a shirt with that Rage slash cut in front." Justin made a slicing motion over his chest. "It's kinda cold out so I thought maybe a tan long sleeved t-shirt under it."

"It's not that cold but I guess that could work." Brian got up and went to get them another beer. "John as Rage." Justin heard Brian mumble from behind him. "I am Briana's Dada, I should be there and John is going to be busy with Bobby and Patrick."

Justin let Brian prattle on, knowing that Brian was doing a good job of convincing himself to be a part of the Halloween festivities. It was all a matter of time and Justin didn't get his reputation for being tenacious for nothing. 

Brian handed Justin the beer then sat back down next to him.

"Um, Justin, can I see the shirt?" Brian asked hesitantly, he didn't want to appear too eager.

"What shirt?"

"The Rage shirt."

"Oh, sure." Justin reached over the end of the sofa for a large garment bag that happened to be conveniently laying there. "It's in here, with my tux. And your pants are in there too."

Justin handed the bag to Brian.

"They just happen to be there, eh, Sunshine?" Brian's brain began to kick in. He gave Justin one of his best death glares only to get one of Justin's most innocent looks in return. Brian pulled out the pants and Rage shirt which were coincidentally in his size.

"I think I've been had," Brian snarked.

"Not yet but you will be, especially if you model that in our room." Justin waggled his eyebrows at Brian.

"When did you get so devious?" Brian pulled Justin close, kissing the younger man senseless.

"The day I met you," Justin confirmed then kissed Brian back, hard.

"I think we should adjourn this meeting to our room. Rage needs his restorative bed and JT to make love to him."

"JT will be very happy to oblige."

"I thought he might." Rage and JT retired for the night.

*****

Halloween night and the gods were shining down upon the city. The weather decided to cooperate. It was still warm enough to make the need for a coat unnecessary. The heavy underwear would keep everyone toasty. The family decided to meet together at Simon and Ken's apartment to change into costume and primp before heading to the parade route. Allen had flown in for the weekend to spend the time with Ted. Ken and Simon were volunteering at their chapter of the GLC where Kinney and company were to join them after the parade. The boys were going to spend some time at the parade with their friends then also go to the GLC to help out. Patrick made the cutest pirate ever known to man with his flaming red hair sticking out from under his hat. John and Bobby made a rather dashing pair of swashbucklers complete with swords and matching eye patches.

"How do I look, Briana?" Joan was wearing a long white gown that sparkled with glitter and sequins. She had a wand that glittered with silver, and white satin opera gloves. The dress reminded her a bit of her grandmother's wedding dress.

"Pretty!" Briana exclaimed. "You make the best fairy godmother."

"Thank you, Miss Briana, and you are the most adorable princess I have ever seen."

Emmett had outdone himself. Briana was wearing a pink gown studded with pink and gold sequins. She wore a golden tiara and a long white fake fur cape. She was wearing thick pink tights to keep her little legs warm. Instead of fancy shoes, Emmett found Bree shiny pink high top sneakers that were laced with ribbon. Emmett declared Briana to be a princess with 'tude'! Briana delighted in modeling her outfit for anyone and everyone.

Emmett had decided to be 'Piero', dressed in sparkling white with a large feathered headpiece. Drew dragged his old football jersey out of mothballs to wear. They made an unusual pair but somehow they fit together.

Justin came out of the den dressed to the nines in his simple white tux. He made a beautiful bridegroom complete with ruffled shirt and carnation in his lapel.

"Um, Justin who are you supposed to be?" Emmett asked. He had been so caught up with getting everyone else's costumes right that he didn't think about Justin.

"Wait for Brian, then I think you'll know," Justin said smugly.

Brian came out in his leather pants and shirt. The tan shirt under his Rage shirt was form fitting so you barely knew it was there. The slash in the black shirt gave the appearance of glimpsing skin underneath.

"I'm still not sure, Brian looks like he always does," Emmett was perplexed, then Brian whipped out the Rage mask and put it on.

"Well, I'll be damned! It's Rage and JT! Perfect! Fabulously perfect!" Emmett gushed.

It took several cabs to get them all to the parade site but they managed. New York's Greenwich Village was in for a treat, Rage was there!

The streets were very crowded and the younger members of the family were a bit overwhelmed. Joan had a strong grip on Briana's hand as they walked just behind Brian and Justin. They were followed by John, Patrick and Bobby with Drew and Emmett bringing up the rear. Emmett was in heaven. Here in the Village his full flames were allowed to burn brightly and he relished the opportunity. He was also delighted that several football fans recognized Drew and asked for his autograph which Drew very happily gave. Rage also had a following, literally. Several young men recognized the gay superhero and begged for his autograph too. Somehow the word had gotten out that Rage might make an appearance and his followers had copies of the comic for the superhero and JT to sign.

"What do I do, Sunshine?" Brian couldn't believe that anyone wanted his autograph.

"Sign it Rage, Brian," Justin instructed. Brian shrugged then gave the autograph hounds his best Rageian glare and signed. The fans went wild and cheered. After about an hour, the kids were growing tired so the family went to the GLC.

*****

"Brian, Drew, there are several reporters here. They'd like to interview you both." Simon gestured to the news reporters who were assigned to this year's parade. When they realized there were true celebrities in their midst they couldn't resist seeking them out for a scoop. Drew had no problem speaking with reporters. He had done that for most of his football career and he still was affiliated with the team. Brian, on the other hand, wanted to shrink into the woodwork. He sought out his JT for support.

"Justin, I'm not famous, I don't deserve all this attention."

"Maybe not, but Rage does, and you are the inspiration for the real Rage."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just stand there and look Ragey. I'll do the talking," Justin smirked. Out of all of them, Justin was the most qualified to speak about Rage.

"Ragey?" Brian snarked.

"Just follow my lead, you big Smoosh."

"Don't I always? Lead on, McSunshine." Brian stood tall and followed Justin to where the reporters and photographers had set up camp. The Rage movie was still playing in selected theaters across the country and the DVD was going to be released in time for the holiday season. The adman in Brian took this as an opportunity to push the movie.

"Rage! Rage! JT! Why are you here?" several reporters shouted all at once. 

Justin took over. "Rage allows his actions to do his speaking for him so I'll be happy to answer your questions," Justin stated with confidence.

"Was this planned? Why didn't anyone know that Rage was coming to New York?"

"Rage doesn't always make his intentions known but he was flying by your city and decided to drop in for the night."

"You're wearing your wedding tux. Does this mean Rage is settling down?"

"Rage, the comic hero, will never give up his quest to save Gayopolis one fuck at a time." The reporters giggled at Justin's statement and camera flashes all went off at once.

"However, the man behind the inspiration for Rage has been happily married for several years now." Justin turned to see Brian nod and noted the twinkle in those hazel eyes. "We're here to celebrate this day with our family like everyone else."

"Justin Taylor, will you have another show soon?"

"Yes, I'm preparing for one now. Sidney Bloom, my manager, will be issuing a release soon." More cameras flashed taking pictures of Justin the artist.

"Brian Kinney! It is Brian Kinney, the owner of Kinnetik, the man behind Rage?"

Before Brian or Justin could answer, Briana came running over to them.

"Pee pee, Dada!" Bree shrieked over the noise.

"Excuse me, gentlemen and ladies, duty calls," Brian said. With that Rage whipped off his mask to become Brian the proud dada. He scooped his daughter into his arms then left to find the nearest restroom.

"I guess that answers that," Justin said with a laugh. The cameras clicked more, the interviews were done and the Halloween party continued.

 


	19. Chapter 19

The day after Halloween everyone slept in late. Bree and Joan were very tired from walking in the parade and staying up later than they normally did. Brian and Justin had fucked late into the night playing out the Rage/JT fantasy that they had created with their costumes. Rage's restorative bed was just that, but it would take a late morning to see the full effects of the restoration that JT had achieved on his partner.

Patrick and his dads were the first to come out of their bedroom that morning. Realizing that the rest of the group was still sound asleep, they decided, since they were already dressed, they'd go out for breakfast. They left a note for the others.

When Brian and Justin finally got up some time after John and Bobby and son had left, they could hear some stirrings in the room that Joan and Bree were sharing. Brian went to the door while Justin called room service for breakfast.

"So you kneel beside your bed like this," Joan was saying, "and then you say your prayers. Most people say them before they go to bed, but we can do them this morning."

"'Kay, Gamma," Bree said kneeling down beside her bed and reaching up to place her hands on the edge of the mattress just as Joan was demonstrating.

Brian was about to fling the door open and tell Joan to keep her fucking religion to herself.

"Now I lay me down to sleep," Bree began. "I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take," Briana said perfectly. "Bless everybody."  
  
"That's perfect, Briana," Joan said. "I didn't know you knew that prayer."  
  
"Patrick taught me. He says it every night. Sometimes I forget," she explained.

"Well, you did very well. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Love you, Gamma," Bree said throwing her arms around Joan's neck. 

Joan kissed her cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart," Joan said as she looked up with tears in her eyes. She saw Brian standing in the doorway. "Oh Brian, I hope you don't mind," she said hastily.

"No, no, it's okay," he muttered. "Justin ordered breakfast. It should be up shortly if you two want to get ready."  
  
"Hungry, Dada," Bree said smiling at him.

"Aren't you always?" Brian said brusquely. He saw Bree look at him funny. "You two better get your showers and put some clothes on."  
  
"'Kay, Dada," Bree smiled at her father.

Brian stepped back and closed the door behind him. He turned to see Justin staring at him. "She's making Bree pray," Brian stated with anger in his voice.  
  
"Making?" Justin asked.

"I almost told her to shove her fucking religion up her ass," Brian declared.

"Brian, there's nothing wrong with prayer."

"The way Joan has always used it … to condemn and punish. I don't think so."  
  
"Bree says her prayers some nights when I tuck her in," Justin said softly. "I used to say the same prayer when I was a kid."  
  
"She does?" Brian asked surprised. "She's never said them when I tuck her in."  
  
"She's probably picked up on the fact that you don't approve of praying."  
  
"I never said I don't approve of praying."  
  
"I think that's exactly what you said a minute ago. Kids pick up on things."  
  
"Well, I don't like it."  
  
"I understand that, but there's nothing wrong with religion and what it teaches, as long as it doesn't get carried to extremes like your mother used to do, and I am deliberately using the past tense in that statement."

"You think I should just let her teach her religious gobbledygook to our daughter?" Brian asked in disbelief. "I thought you agreed that religion wasn't part of how we were going to raise her."  
  
"I don't think I ever actually agreed to that," Justin said softly. "You just assumed I'd go along with what you wanted."  
  
"So instead, you help her pray behind my back."  
  
"Brian!" Justin said hurt by the tone of his husband's voice. "I didn't do anything behind your back. Apparently she learned the prayer from Patrick. You know how often they sleep in the same room. And we had her baptized. What was that for, if she can't pray? I don't think religion hurts a little kid."  
  
"Tell that to all the altar boys…"

"I … You didn't … You weren't…?"

"No, I wasn't. But lots of other little boys were."  
  
"Bree is never going to be an altar boy," Justin said brusquely. He didn't even want to think about that. "But I do think the Bible stories and fundamentals of religion help children to know right from wrong. What's wrong with understanding 'Do unto others as you would have them do unto you'?"

"What's wrong with it? Well, the main thing that's wrong with it is when people say it all self-righteously and then turn around and do the exact opposite. My mother is the prime example."  
  
"Don't you mean _used_ to be the prime example?"

Brian grimaced. He really did want to believe that his mother had changed. "I just…" He didn't know how to finish that statement. It was obvious Justin didn't agree with him, and he didn't want to start a fight with his husband.

"I don't want Bree to become really religious, Brian, but I don't have a problem with a bit of it in her life," Justin said softly. He could tell that Brian was giving in slightly to his point of view.

A knock at the door interrupted further discussion. Breakfast had arrived.

Bree and her grandmother joined them shortly after the food arrived. Bree seemed to be thriving since the paint incident, and all of them had been able to put it out of their mind. Brian was especially glad that Justin seemed to be back to himself and was able to paint without fear. He did owe his mother for that. And Joan had actually marched in a parade with hundreds of homosexuals. He had to shake his head at that thought. He wondered if his mother actually understood what she had done the night before. If she did, she had certainly come a long way.

"You seem preoccupied, Brian," Joan observed.

"I guess I am a little," Brian admitted.

"Care to share?" Joan persisted. She was wondering if Brian was upset about the prayers. She didn't want to upset him, but she did think Briana should have some religious guidance in her life.

"I share," Bree said holding out a Cheerio to her Dada.

"No thanks, Squirt," Brian said. "Those are yours."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"Brian, I have a favor to ask of you," Joan said hesitantly.

"What's that?"  
  
"I … I really would like to go to mass. It's Sunday."  
  
Brian tried to keep his groan to himself, but a little bit of a one escaped. Joan straightened her shoulders and her face turned to stone. "I was hoping you'd come with me, all of you, but I guess that's out of the question." She stared at the eggs on her plate.

"Joan, do you have a church where you'd like to go?" Justin asked gently.

"No, no, I don't know the city. I was hoping you might know… But I should have known better." She stood up and turned to go back into her bedroom.

"I could call the concierge and find a church that's nearby," Justin volunteered. "Did you want to try to make the next mass?"

"Oh, yes, that would be lovely. I'll go get ready." Joan hurried back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"We could go with her," Justin said looking at Brian.

"We could, could we?" Brian asked with a grimace.

"Brian, she's been good enough to come all this way to help us out. It's the least we can do."  
  
"Is it?" Brian asked flatly.

"Well, I'll go with her. You can stay with Bree."  
  
"You're not even Catholic," Brian said in an accusatory voice.

"What difference does that make?"  
  
"Never mind," Brian said shaking his head.

"Me go too, Daddy," Bree said not wanting to be left out of anything.

"Um … I don't know…" Justin said looking at Brian.

"Pweese," Bree pleaded reverting to her baby voice.

"Brian?" Justin asked.

"Fine, we'll all go, if that will make everyone fucking happy," Brian groused.

"Thank you," Justin said kissing Brian's cheek. "It'll be an adventure for Bree."  
  
"Yay! 'Venture," the little girl giggled.

"Some adventure," Brian said, but he had to smile at Bree's enthusiasm. "Go on, Sunshine, talk to the concierge. I'll find something fabulous for Miss Briana to wear."  
  
"She'll undoubtedly be the best dressed three year old in the place," Justin laughed.

"That goes without saying." Brian helped Bree down from her chair and took her hand as they walked over to the door to the bedroom. Brian tapped gently on the door. "Mother, we're all going to go with you. May I come in and get something for Bree to wear?"

*****

The Kinney-Taylor entourage walked through the lobby of the hotel. Brian and Justin had donned suits and Joan wore her best wool coat. Bree had a pink jacket over her cutest pink dress. She looked like a little doll as she held onto her Daddy's hand. Brian had Joan's arm linked through his. Heads turned as they made their way through the lobby.

"Why are people looking at us?" Joan asked.

"Because we're fabulous," Brian joked.

"Maybe they recognize Rage and JT," Justin said from behind them.

"Or the little princess and her fairy godmother," Brian said as he smiled fondly at Joan. He had to admit that going to church with Joan was one of his least favorite things, but this time he had Justin and Bree with him, and they all did look fabulous.

They had a couple of blocks to walk to get to the nearest church. It didn't take long as Justin had got the directions from the concierge. As they rounded a corner they could see the church up ahead with people making their way inside for the next mass.

"It's a beautiful old church," Joan observed as they drew nearer.

"Yeah," Brian said. All churches were the same as far as he was concerned.

"Pretty," Bree said as they stopped back from the church to get a good look at it.

"It's a church, Bree," Justin said squatting down to Bree's level. "You'll have to be quiet while we're inside. Can you do that?"  
  
Bree nodded her head. "I will."  
  
"Good girl," Justin said as he stood up.

They made their way inside.

Bree looked up at the high vaulted ceiling and the large stained glass windows. "Big," she said.

"Yes, very big," Justin agreed.

"Let's sit here," Joan said entering a pew about a third of the way back from the front.

They all sat down with Bree between Brian and Justin.

"Daddy, who they?" Bree asked pointing to the people a couple of rows up.

"They're other people who are here to take part in the church service."

"Oh," Bree frowned. She had no idea what that meant.

The priest came out onto the altar area and the service began. Bree watched everything that happened. She kneeled down when her Grandma did and tried to sing when everyone else sang. But she didn't know what they were saying, so mostly she hummed along. She liked the sound of the music inside the big building. She did her best to sit still and be quiet. She watched her Grandma go up to the front of the church and get to eat something. She would have liked some too, but her Daddy told her no. When she got fidgety once, Brian gave her a candy he had in his pocket. She liked that and sat still until the service finally came to an end.

People started to file out of the church and they joined in the line as their pew emptied. At the door the priest was shaking hands with the parishioners. Joan went right up to him.

"We're just visiting New York," Joan said. "I wanted to tell you that that was a lovely service. Thank you," she said.

"Well, thank you. I'm Father Charles. How long will you be in New York?"

"A few more weeks," Brian supplied.

"Well, I hope to see you and your sons again," the priest said.

Joan chuckled. "This is my son Brian. That's his partner, Justin," Joan said in no uncertain terms. She looked the priest in the eye.

"Oh, my mistake. I hope you'll all come again," Father Charles added.

"And this is my granddaughter, Briana," Joan said pulling Bree gently into view.

"You were a very good girl, Briana," the priest said. "I didn't even know you were there. I hope I didn't bore you all too much," he chuckled.

"As I said, it was a lovely service," Joan replied.

They made their way down the steps and started back towards the hotel.

"Mother," Brian said. "Thank you for introducing Justin as my partner. I know that must have been difficult for you."  
  
"Not at all," Joan said. "It's the truth and I think everyone should know it."

Brian cleared his throat and looked at Justin. Justin smiled and shrugged. Maybe Joan really had changed.

Bree walked along looking at people and buildings. She was enjoying being out with her daddies and her grandma. She liked wearing her nice dress.

"How would some ice cream sound?" Brian asked as they passed a little restaurant.

"Ice cream! Yay!" Bree called out. Going to church had lots of good things to go with it.

Justin looked at Brian. "I'm always up for ice cream," he said with an evil grin.

Brian let out a little groan as the memory hit him. "Mother?" he asked. He wanted nothing more than to take Justin back to the hotel and fuck him senseless, but he had started the whole ice cream thing and he needed to go through with it.

"Why, yes Brian, that would be lovely," Joan said.

They went inside where Bree got her ice cream. Brian and Joan had apple pie with ice cream and Justin had a big piece of chocolate cake with whipped cream. They tasted each other's choices and had a very pleasant time. Bree felt like she was all grown up being at the restaurant with her parents and grandmother. She was on her best behavior.

Finally they made their way back to the hotel and up to the suite. They found John, Patrick and Bobby there with Emmett and Drew and also Ted.

"Hail, hail, the gang's all here," Brian said as they came through the door.

"We just can't tear ourselves away from you," Emmett laughed.

"We were talking about last night," Drew offered. "That was fun. I wonder what Thanksgiving and Christmas are like in the Big Apple?"

"I don't think we'll be here long enough to find out, sweetie," Emmett said.

"But maybe we could come back before Christmas," Drew stated.

"Oooh, could we? That would be awesome."  
  
"We'll see." Drew smiled at his lover.  
  
"Brian," John interrupted. "I'm thinking of going home with Bobby and Patrick tonight, if that's all right with you."

"Oh, um, sure," Brian replied. He had so enjoyed working with his brother. He would be sad to see him leave. "The apartment's almost done?"

"It is done. Really all that's left is the painting, and I thought Stacey might want to make the color selections. I have a painter all lined up to do the priming and then he will put on whatever colors Stacey chooses after that."

"Then I think you should head on home, big bro'. I can't thank you enough for all you've done," Brian said giving his brother a big hug. "Kinnetik N'rgy would not be up and running if it wasn't for you."  
  
"What's family for, if not to help each other," John replied as he hugged Brian back.

Joan watched the exchange and marveled at the brother that Brian had never known for so much of his life who could give so generously. And then she realized that her son also gave generously. She never gave Brian enough credit for the fine man he had become.

"So, where were you all this morning?" Emmett asked. "And looking mighty fine too."  
  
"We went to mass," Brian said smugly.

Emmett choked and Ted tried not to laugh. They all stared at Brian and then realized that he wasn't kidding.

"Have to take care of the spiritual side of our beings," Brian added with his tongue in cheek.

Emmett was about to make some smart remark when he remembered that Joan was there. "Well, I'm sure if the structure is still standing, that the Lord was very happy to have you there." That was the best he could do on the spur of the moment.

"It was a very nice service," Joan supplied.

"And we had ice cream!" Bree piped in.

"Ice cream?" Patrick asked. "Dad, can I have ice cream?"  
  
"I think that can be arranged, Little Red," John said squeezing his shoulder. "Maybe at the airport."

"Okay, Dad," Patrick said although he would have liked ice cream right then and there.

Bree ran into her bedroom and reappeared a moment later carrying the little plastic pumpkin that she had used to collect candies the night before.

"Here, Patrick," she said holding it out to her cousin. "I share."  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  


  
  


 

 

  
  


 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

Sunday night found a sad Briana and a sullen Brian. Briana was missing her cousin while Brian missed his brother's quiet, gentle wisdom. John was only five years older than Brian but being Claire's son, John grew up with a huge dose of common sense and a strong moral character. Brian had learned a lot from his brother. Claire still called John, Jackie, at times because he reminded Claire of Jack when Jack was young, carefree and in love with her. Brian indulged in a little fantasy now and then, that given an alternative universe, Jack would have been exactly like John.

"You miss him, don't you?" Joan noticed that Brian had gotten quieter throughout the course of the evening.

"John? Yes, I do. He has a quiet way about him that I find calming. He...he helps me to find the good in myself when I have doubts. I do miss him and I trust him."

"Your trust doesn't come easily."

"No, it doesn't. But I do trust John. I trust him enough to look after Briana and Justin if anything should happen to me."

"Brian, you're not..." Joan gasped. She didn't want to think that her son was sick, not after their recent reconciliation and becoming a part of a family again. It would be too much to bear. 

"No. Mom, I'm not." Brian placed his hand on Joan's to comfort her. "And I do everything I can do to keep myself healthy. But shit happens and I need to know that Justin and Bree will be looked after. I'm...I am older than Justin. "

"Is that why you chose John to be her godfather? Will John look after Bree?"

"Partly, and partly because it seemed the right thing to do." Mother and son sat quietly for a while before Joan broached the subject of prayers.

"Brian, the prayer Briana recited this morning, I didn't teach her that. She said Patrick taught her."

"He probably learned it from John. John went to church regularly with Claire."

"Brian, I..."

"It's okay. Mother, as Justin said, it couldn't hurt for Bree to grow up with a little religion as long as it's well balanced." Joan couldn't have agreed more, balanced and tempered with love. "Mom, now that John went back home, would you like to move into that room? Room service was here; there are fresh towels and the bed is bigger. You can stretch out. Bree is used to being alone in her room."

"I think I'd like that. Not that I mind sharing with a three year old but I do enjoy reading before bed."

"Then it's settled. I'll help you move your things."

"Thank you, Brian." 

Thirty minutes later Joan Kinney happily occupied the room that John had vacated. Bree was a little disappointed but her Daddy pointed out that now Muñequita and the new stuffed rabbit that Grandma Joan brought her would have their own bed to play on. Bree found that acceptable.

"Kinney," Brian answered his ringing cell phone.

"Mr. Kinney, it's Stacey Manning."

"Hi there, Stacey Manning, a little past your bedtime, isn't it?" Brian snarked as he grabbed Justin's wrist to check the time.

"I'm sorry. I know it's late but I wanted to ask if it would be okay if I came into N'rgy tomorrow."

"You don't officially start for another two weeks."

"I realize that, sir, but I have some time coming to me and I thought I could use it to move into the apartment. Maybe paint the walls or something."

"Ms. Manning! What kind of establishment do you think I run? You do not paint walls; John hired a painter for that. All you need to do is to pick out the color. And move in your furniture."

"Um, I, uh..."

"Spit it out, Stacey, while I'm young."

"I don't have any furniture."

"No furniture?"

"No, not even a bed."

"Ms. Manning, this will not do. Report to Kinnetik N'rgy at nine sharp!"

"Yes, sir." 

Brian cut the connection then dialed up a number. 

"Emmett! Am I interrupting something gruesome? Good. I need you and your expertise at N'rgy tomorrow morning at nine. Don't argue with me, Emmett. To tell you the truth, it's Stacey. Stacey Manning, the new ad exec I hired to run N'rgy. She's moving into the apartment soon and the girl has no furniture. And from what I've seen so far, no wardrobe either. Calm down, you big old fairy! Look, you and Ken can have a crack at her tomorrow. And you might as well bring that hunky man of yours. I imagine you'll need him to tote that barge and lift that bale. Yeah, yeah, good night, Emmett. And thanks."

"Brian, what are you planning?" Justin gave Brian a look that required a plausible explanation.

"Apparently Stacey has no furniture, not even a bed."

"I gathered that but what does Emmett have to do with it."

"Justin, besides me, who is the most qualified person you know to buy furniture?"

"Emmett," Justin stated without any hesitation. Emmett was a highly qualified shopper. 

"Well, there you are."

"And the crack about her clothes?" Justin asked and Brian groaned.

"Not only was she wearing FAKE designer labels, she was mixing a knock off Kenneth Cole bag with Louis Vuitton shoes! They weren't even good copies." Brian whispered that last statement as if the fashion police were listening and were going to arrest him. Justin burst out laughing.

"Only you, Brian, only you. Let's go to bed, you big Smoosh. I imagine you'll need lots of energy to get through the day tomorrow." Justin made sure their suite was locked up for the night then led his man to bed.

*****

Monday morning, Justin decided to treat Bree and Joan to breakfast in the hotel's restaurant before going to the studio. Justin was determined to paint while Joan was determined to take Briana to the library. Briana missed her 'school'.

Ted arrived at N'rgy at 8:30. He even put on the coffee as per Cynthia's instructions. Simon had gotten a bee stuck in his bonnet on Sunday and spent the day baking. There was a basket of muffins waiting for Ted and Brian.

Brian entered the office at 8:45. He wanted to check on the preliminary feedback from Adam's campaign. The other ads were all set to hit this first week of November. Brian very much wanted to celebrate the holidays at Edna's Treasures. In reality, he believed that they'd celebrate Thanksgiving in New York and Christmas at home. That's what he was hoping for.

Emmett and Drew had come in with Ted. Emmett wanted to check the layout of the rooms. Then he ran up to Ken's apartment to consult with him. Ken had had his own epiphany regarding the apartment but was keeping quiet about it. When Emmett informed him of Stacey's lack of furniture, accessories and apparel, the two men created a pact. Their mission was to outfit Stacey befitting an up and coming executive.

Promptly at nine, Stacey arrived at N'rgy.

"Hello?" Stacey called out as she entered the main office; it was empty.

"In here, Ms. Manning," Brian said authoritatively. Stacey went through to the conference room. Sitting around the table, scowling, were her new boss and graphic artist, Ted and Simon, and two other men she didn't know. One of whom was obviously very gay, the other, Stacey prayed, wasn't.

"Um, good morning?" Stacey asked tentatively, looking around the table at the men staring back at her.

"Good morning, Ms. Manning. Allow me to introduce Emmett Honeycutt, the number one party planner in the Pitts and his partner, Drew Boyd, formerly of the Ironmen and still associated with the team." Brian paused as Emmett and Stacey shook hands. Drew smiled coyly as Stacey inwardly groaned, thinking the popular phrase, 'why are all the good ones gay, married or both'.

Brian stood up to circle the hapless young woman.

"Ms Manning, a woman in your position must portray Kinnetik in a positive light. If you look shoddy then the client will have little faith in your abilities. First impressions are very important in this business."

"But, I..." Stacey sputtered. "I'm not working today."

"Not acceptable. Honeycutt!" Brian bellowed.

"Yes, your majesty," Emmett snarked. 

Brian ignored the remark but raised an eyebrow. "When I have a day off, how am I dressed?"

"Deliciously."

"Emmett," Brian growled.

"Brian, for as long as I've known you and I don't care to count the years, you have always been the most fashionable person I know. Even in your tight jeans, and tight black tank..." Emmett drifted off for a moment savoring the image. A soft smile came to his lips. Drew smacked Emmett's arm.

"Focus, Emm," Ted whispered.

"Sorry," Emmett smiled, tipping his head. "Brian, you are always in style."

"Thank you. Now, Ms. Manning, here are your instructions for today. First, you will be taken by Emmett, Ken and Drew to the store of your choice. There, you will allow these gentlemen to suggest an appropriate wardrobe befitting your new position." Brian paused his speech but remained circling the woman. "Afterwards, I suggest lunch."

"Lunch? It's barely 9:30."

"Stacey, honey, you don't think we're going to K-Mart, do you?" Ken asked, shaking his head. "Picking out the right wardrobe takes time and effort. Perhaps we should have a nice breakfast. I don't see us finishing up until at least two."

"I agree," Emmett added. "We can grab a bite then shop for furniture. I took the liberty of measuring the rooms earlier." Emmett pulled out a sheet of paper with scribbles on it.

"And I have some suggestions on the arrangement." Ken pulled out a pad and flipped through several sheets. He had drawings of the living room, bedroom and bathroom all with different looks ranging from contemporary to classic. Stacey was becoming overwhelmed. She looked at Drew who was sitting quietly with a smirk on his face.

"And what about you?" Stacey asked Drew, pointedly. "Aren't you going to tell me how to dress or what to buy?"

"No, ma'am. I'm just here to help you carry it all." Stacey groaned out loud then plopped herself in the nearest chair.

"How am I going to pay for all this? I don't get my last check for two more weeks and I owe my roommates money 'cause I'm breaking my agreement with them. I have some savings but I was going to use them for Christmas presents and maybe seeing my folks." Stacey hung her head. Her head suddenly popped up when she heard a snapping noise.

Emmett held out his hand toward Brian, snapping his fingers, then he turned his hand, palm side up. Brian redirected the hand toward Ted who placed a brand new credit card in the middle of Emmett's palm.

"Fabulous. Let's go shopping!"

"Wait! Don't you understand? I can't afford it," Stacey pleaded.

"Ms Manning, Stacey," Ted gently began. "Brian is advancing your salary."

"But..."

"No buts, Stacey. Brian…we, have a lot riding on this office, and on you. We want you to have a fresh start here with Kinnetik. That includes the new wardrobe and furniture."

"But that's unheard of!"

"Not for Kinnetik. Did you study the material Cynthia e-mailed you on the history of Kinnetik and its branches. When we renovated the building that houses Part Deux, we offered the apartments upstairs to many of our employees. A few of them have made it their permanent home. Most of our employees never leave. We're a family and families take care of each other. We want you to be happy with us."

"Unbelievable."

"Believe it, Ms. Manning," Brian contributed. "Now will you all get out of here so I can do some work. Contrary to popular belief, I do not spend all my time contemplating the latest Armani collection," Brian groused as he helped Stacey to her feet and gave her a gentle shove out the door. "Go! Shoo! And take these boys with you." Brian indicated Emmett, Drew and Ken. "I don't want to see you back here until later, much later."

"This can't be happening," Stacey muttered to herself as Emmett and Ken led the way, totally engrossed in conversation regarding what they wanted to buy and what designer would look good on Stacey. Drew offered his arm to the stunned woman, gently directing her out.

Simon looked over at Brian who remained stoic and smug.

"You looked very pleased with yourself," Simon told Brian. Brian sucked his lips into his mouth. "Be honest with me; you've never done this with any of your employees." 

"No, we haven't, not to this extreme. We did offer the apartments to whoever wanted to relocate to Harrisburg; that much is true. Most of them were single and it was convenient. The others who had partners or spouses, we put up in the local hotel and then helped them with a down payment for a house or condo. This isn't that much different. I've checked out Stacey. She has several clients who will follow her and I remember how it was when I was starting out. I struggled to afford my clothes and the loft. I want Stacey to be able to concentrate on her job, not worry about where to get a second hand bed or futon. I'll worry about that. She's good, Simon; she'll do good here."

"And you're a good man, Brian Kinney. Now, I do believe I have my own business to run. I have a feeling that my partner will be coming home with some new clothes. I don't suppose you have a credit card with his name on it, do you?" Simon laughed as he turned to leave the office. "Enjoy the muffins!" Simon Greene called out as he went to his own office next door. 

"Schmidt!" Brian bellowed as he picked up a lemon poppy seed muffin.

"Yes, Boss?" Ted was at the ready with Brian's coffee and his financial figures.

"Do we have any butter?"

*****

Late that afternoon a weary but very happy group of shoppers returned to Kinnetik N'rgy.

"So how the fuck did it go?" Brian asked as they trouped in laden with bags and boxes. "And more importantly, do I still have a buck fifty in my bank account?"

"Buck fifty-two," Emmett grinned. "I'm exhausted."

"He … He's…" Stacey tried to express her admiration for Emmett.

"Amazing, fabulous, fan-fucking-tastic," Brian supplied trying to look stern.

"All of the above," Stacey cooed kissing Emmett's cheek and then dropping into a chair.

"Hey, some help here," Drew called. He had boxes and bags coming out the ying-yang and couldn't figure out how to put them down without dumping the whole pile.

Brian went over to help the studly football player since everyone else had found a chair to occupy.

"I don't think I've ever had a shopping experience quite like today," Ken said fanning himself. "It got me all hot and bothered, almost a religious experience."  
  
"Do tell," Simon said poking his head in the door, having heard the commotion of the arriving shoppers.

"Hi, honey," Ken smiled. "I've never seen anything like it. Emmett is the shopper of all shoppers."  
  
"Why, thank you, sweetie," Emmett said with his toothy grin. "It's nice to be appreciated."

Brian had finished unloading Drew and setting all the purchases against one wall. "What the fuck did you buy, Honeycutt?" Brian demanded looking at the mountain of stuff.

"Just a few essentials. The furniture and apartment things will be delivered next week. Oh, that reminds me, I need to talk to the painter. I have the perfect color scheme all picked out." Emmett sighed with satisfaction.

Brian glared at the tall queen, wondering when he had lost control of everything. Probably the day he first handed his credit card to Emmett Honeycutt. "It better not be fucking chartreuse, Honeycutt," Brian griped.

"Don't call me Honeycutt," Emmett responded as he always did. This had become a standing joke between the two of them. "I'm thinking varying shades of taupe with just a few splashes of color. I found these aubergine throw cushions. They were to die for."  
  
"I couldn't believe I was selecting between aubergine and pomegranate," Stacey laughed.

"And you made the right choice, sweetie," Emmett assured her.

Brian shook his head. "I think I need to lie down. Color name overload," he whispered.

"Wait till you see the bills," Drew laughed.

"Fuck!" Brian said going back behind his desk and collapsing into his chair. "I never even went with you, but I'm exhausted from just hearing about this expedition."

"Would it be all right if I leave most of the clothes here, Brian? I don't want to wear them at Kennedy and Collins, so they might as well stay here for when I move in."

"Why don't you hang them in the closet right there so they don't wrinkle," Emmett suggested pointing to the closet intended for the coats of N'rgy clients.

"Anything else you'd like to rearrange about my business, Honeycutt?" Brian glared.

"No, I think that's all for today," Emmett said sweetly with a big smile. "Come on, Stacey, I'll help you hang them up, and you can pick a really fabulous one for your last day at your current and soon to be former employer's."  


"Okay," Stacey agreed and the two moved over to the mound of purchases and started pulling things out.

"Ted!"

"Yes, Boss."  
  
"Get that fucking painter on the phone. The sooner he's here, the quicker we can actually return this haven of retail shopping to its intended business purposes."

"Yes, Boss," Ted said and went into the conference room to make the call.

"I'm sorry, Brian," Stacey said having heard Brian's tirade. "If I'm being too presumptuous just say so." She didn't want to piss off her new boss before she had even started working for him.

"Don't mind him," Emmett said touching her arm. "His bark is notoriously worse than his bite, unless of course, you want him to bite you."  
  
"Honeycutt!" Brian said ominously.

"Oh poo, use that voice on Ted. You know it never works on me. And in case you forgot, don't call me Honeycutt."  
  
"Brian," Ken said hoping to diffuse the situation. "I found some great frames that I ordered for the office. I thought we could frame some of our best boards and have them on display for future clients. I think some of them will become classics."  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Brian said perking up. "At least one of my employees knows what the fuck they're here for."  
  
"In case you don't remember, I'm not your employee," Emmett stated. "I did this as a favor for one of my oldest and dearest friends." He smiled over at Brian.

"Maybe I should hire you, then I could yell at you and get the appropriate reaction."  
  
"My services are always for sale, but that doesn't mean I'll jump when you bellow." 

"I don't bellow," Brian sighed. "I give up," Brian said shaking his head. He knew when he was beat.

"I'll make some coffee," Ken said. "Let's get some of those cupcakes you loved so much." He really wanted to cheer up his boss.

"I'll send the boys for some," Simon volunteered as he left the office.

"Great!" Brian snarked. "Now I can be fat and broke."

The whole group broke into laughter knowing that that day would never come for Brian fucking Kinney.

*****

"So, did you enjoy the story?" Joan asked Bree as they came out of the library.

"Yes, Gamma," Bree said quietly, not in her usual exuberant voice.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

Bree frowned and nodded.

"Come over here and we'll sit down for a minute," Joan said leading Bree over to a bench just outside the library. "Tell Grandma what's bothering you."

"The story…" Bree started but was unsure how to continue.

"Yes, the story the librarian read to you and the other children…?" Joan prompted.

Bree nodded. "The little girl got her mommy to help her find the lost bunny."

"That's right."

"How come…?"

"How come what?" Joan asked.

"How come I don't have a mommy to help me find my bunny?"

Joan blanched. This was definitely not a question she should be answering for her granddaughter. Briana's fathers needed to do that. "You have your daddies to help you if you ever lost your bunny," Joan said hoping that would satisfy her.

"But Gus has two mommies and I don't have any."  
  
"Um…"

"And Gus has Dada just like me."  
  
"Yes, that's true."  
  
"Why?"

"Um … look, there's somebody getting out of a cab. Let's grab it and we can go to your Daddy's studio. Maybe he can answer all those questions for you."  
  
Joan hustled over to the cab, relieved that she had at least a momentary reprieve from the difficult questions her granddaughter had posed.

 

 

  
  


  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

"There you two are!" Justin exclaimed as Joan and Bree came into the studio. They had been gone for most of the afternoon and Justin was beginning to get concerned. "Where did you go today?"

"We went to the liberry, Daddy!"

"That’s library, sweetheart. And what did you do there?" Justin saw the look on Joan’s face just as he asked his last question.

"Story time! Oooo, pretty, Daddy. Can I paint?" Briana was momentarily distracted by another ‘old master’ on Justin’s easel. Justin watched as Joan let out the breath she was holding.

"Sure, baby. Let me set you up." Justin quickly set Bree up at her own easel with her pots of non-toxic poster paints. He poured Joan a cup of coffee from the small coffee maker Brian had gotten for Justin then sat next to Joan on the futon.

"What happened?" Justin whispered to Joan.

"The librarian read a story about a little girl whose mommy helped her to find her lost bunny. Briana wanted to know why she didn’t have a mommy. I didn’t know what to tell her so we caught a cab to come here." 

Justin groaned softly, he knew this question was going to come up sooner or later but he was hoping for later.

"Justin, have you and Brian thought about that question?"

"Of course we have, but we thought Bree was going to be a little older when she asked it."

They both looked over at Briana who appeared to be happily painting away, a big grey blob was forming on her pad that suspiciously looked like a bunny.

"I think she’s forgotten all about it, for now. But you will have to come up with an answer." Justin nodded. He’d have to discuss it with Brian but not tonight. Brian had enough on his plate to worry about. With any luck, Miss Briana would forget all about her lack of mommy.

*****

Joan, Justin and Bree caught a cab to the hotel. They were getting out just as another taxi carrying Brian, Ted, Drew and Emmett pulled up. The doorman hurried to help the whole group. Brian handed his briefcase to Ted so he could scoop up his daughter.

"And how was your day, Squirt?"

"Good, Dada! I went to the liberry. How was your day?"

"We all had a very good day," Brian admitted and his cohorts all laughed.

"Why do I sense a story?" Justin asked as they made their way into the lobby of the hotel.

"I’ll fill you in later, over dinner," Brian stated. The group moved to the elevator banks. 

"Gentlemen," Brian started as they entered the first available car. He looked at Emmett, Drew and Ted. "I know I have teased, snarked, and bellowed but I just want you all to know that I appreciate everything you did for Stacey and me today. You all made her feel welcome and I thank you for it. Now if you think you can stand my company for a little longer today, I’d like to treat you all to dinner. This hotel has a passable restaurant."

Ted, Emmett and Drew stood speechless at Brian’s sincerity. 

"I’ll take that as a yes. Give me thirty minutes to make reservations and shower. I’ll call in a few minutes with the time. Later, boys." Brian, still carrying Bree, Justin and Joan disembarked the elevator leaving their still speechless friends behind.

"Um, Bri?" 

"Yes, Sunshine?"

"You know you shocked them."

"I know," Brian smirked as he opened the door to their suite.

"You like doing that, don’t you?"

"Yup!"

"You’re evil," Justin said with a grin.

"I’m sweet!" Brian grinned right back then went to the phone to make the reservations for dinner with their friends.

*****

Later, they were all well fed. Briana was fast asleep in her room. Joan was also in her room, enjoying a book she had picked up in the hotel’s gift shop. Brian and Justin were cuddling together.

"Bri?" Justin whispered as he nibbled an earlobe.

"Yes, Sunshine," Brian softly moaned.

"When do you think we can go back home?"

"Honestly, I don’t see us going back until after Thanksgiving." Justin groaned. "I know, Justin, but Stacey starts in two weeks. I can’t leave just yet." Justin nodded. Brian kissed Justin’s nose then his lips, nibbling Justin’s lower lip then sucking it into his mouth as he deepened their kiss. 

"Brian..." Justin was growing harder by the second.

"Let me, Sunshine." Justin gave himself over to Brian knowing the older man wanted to make up for Justin’s disappointment by making love to him.

"Brian, I..."

"Shh, Justin, let me show you how much I love you and how grateful I am that you’re here with me."

As Brian ‘showed’ Justin, the weeks of tension all melted away. What was left was their renewed devotion.

Brian gently kissed a path down Justin’s neck, nibbling the sweet skin. As Brian savored the taste of his mate, he began to hum. Justin was enthralled and so distracted by Brian’s ministrations that he couldn’t place the refrain that Brian appeared to be humming over and over.

Brian nibbled and sucked his way to Justin’s nipples, worrying the dusky pink peaks into hard nubs then licking and kissing away the sting. Brian followed a path to Justin’s navel, rimming it, all the while humming softly as Justin fisted the sheets, arching his back. Brian stopped to lick a small drop of pre-cum off the tip of Justin’s penis then nuzzled his soft sack, licking the sensitive skin underneath and inhaling his lover’s musk.

Brian hummed as he spread Justin’s legs wider to get at his lover’s entrance. He gently swiped at it with his tongue, kissing and gently biting Justin’s inner thighs. Brian shimmied down to pick up one of Justin’s feet. Brian massaged the sole for a moment, only breaking the tempo of his little tune as he sucked on a couple of toes. Justin writhed on the bed, a thin sheen of sweat appeared on his brow, his hard cock standing proud.

Brian hovered over Justin’s body, drinking in the sight of his lover completely taken over by lust. He then swooped down on Justin’s cock, sucking in the whole member making it slick with spit. Releasing Justin’s cock, Brian raised himself up, aligning their cocks then gently gnashed their hard organs as he kissed Justin. Brian then gently urged his lover over onto his belly. Brian parted the firm round globes of Justin’s ass to rim the tight bud. Justin’s moans grew louder, begging Brian to make love to him. Brian stopped humming but murmured the words of his commitment to Justin as he laid himself over his lover, wedging his erection into Justin’s crevice.

__

"You are MY Sunshine;

__

MY only Sunshine;

__

You make me so very happy when my skies are grey;

__

You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you;

__

Please don’t ever take my Sunshine away."

__

Brian quickly reached for the tube of lube on the bedside table, slicking himself up then driving himself into his lover. As he began to thrust into Justin’s heat, he leaned down, entwining their fingers.

"You’re mine, Justin, only mine."

"Yours, Brian, only yours."

Justin met each of Brian’s thrusts with one of his own, driving himself back and deeper onto Brian’s length. After a while Brian, gathered up Justin so that Justin was almost sitting in his lap. He held Justin with one arm then reached around to pull on Justin’s cock. Justin tightened his hold on his lover’s dick then they exploded to completion together, collapsing onto the bed in a heap. They lay locked together until Brian's softened dick slipped out of his lover. Both men were exhausted emotionally as well as physically. 

A few minutes later when their breathing calmed, Justin maneuvered himself so that he lay just under Brian. Reaching up, Justin grabbed a fistful of brunet hair bringing Brian’s face directly in front of his own. Brian scowled angrily as he glared into the most determined blue eyes he had ever seen. 

"Mine!" Justin said, undeterred by Brian’s glare. Brian’s face immediately softened.

"Yours, Sunshine, forever yours," Brian whispered, feeling the blond loosen the grip on his hair then gently massaging the offended area. The lovers twisted and turned so that Justin could take up his spot on Brian’s chest, close to his heart, Justin’s arm firmly hugging his mate’s torso. Justin threw his leg possessively over Brian’s thighs. Brian smiled at his spouse’s declaration.

"That’s good, Brian, because I don’t share," Justin murmured before sleep captured them both.

*****

A couple of days later Brian was sitting at the desk at N'rgy when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey, Mikey, what's up?"  
  
"How's New York?"

"Same old, same old."  
  
"Yeah, like life in the Big Apple is so ordinary," Michael laughed.

"It gets to be when you've been here long enough," Brian said. He really was missing the cottage and all the peace and quiet that he loved so much. And the gardens should be readied for winter and he wasn't there.

"Brian?" Michael said. "Brian, are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important," Brian said trying to sound more cheerful. "How are you and Ben?"  
  
"We're okay, but it's kind of lonely in Pittsburgh with you and Emmett and Ted all in New York."  
  
Brian smiled. He hadn't realized how much of his family had come to support him in New York. "It's been good having them here."

"I bet," Michael replied trying not to let the jealousy creep into his voice. Brian had invited their whole group except for him. He didn't want to feel slighted but he did. How could he not when his best friend had left him out, and apparently didn't even notice that he had.

Brian heard something in Michael's voice, but he wasn't sure what it was. "Emmett's going back to Pittsburgh in a couple of days. He has been a big help with Stacey, the young woman I hired for N'rgy."  
  
"Great," Michael said sarcastically.

That was when Brian got it. "How would you and Ben like to come to New York for Thanksgiving weekend? We're going to be here at least till then."

"I wouldn't want to impose," Michael said but he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"I'll arrange for you to stay here at the same hotel we're at. And … why don't you bring JR with you?"  


"JR?"

"She could bunk with Bree and we could do the big parade or something," Brian suggested.

"You mean it?"  
  
"Would I kid about something like my best friend coming to spend the holidays with me?"  
  
"I … I need to talk to Ben about it, but that sounds great."  
  
"Good, then I'll see you in a little over a week."

"Sounds great, and thanks, Brian."  
  
Brian hung up and stared at his phone. He didn't think Justin was going to be too happy about this. He hit the speed dial for Justin's cell.

"Hey."  
  
"Another masterpiece under way, Sunshine?" Brian asked.

"Of course."  
  
"Are Joan and Bree there with you?"  
  
"No, they're down at the park. Bree was getting a little rambunctious so Joan decided to take her for a walk and let her run off some of that energy."  
  
"You don't think she's too much for Joan to handle, do you?"  
  
Justin smiled. It was nice to hear his husband concerned about his mother, and not complaining about her the way Brian used to. "Joan has never looked more alive. I think she relishes every moment she spends with Bree."  
  
"I'm glad. It's good she had the opportunity to do that."  
  
"Yeah," Justin agreed. "So what's up with you?"

Brian sighed. "I just got off the phone with Michael."  
  
"I see. Was he checking on his best friend?"  
  
Brian could almost see Justin making air quotes around "best friend". "Something like that. He was feeling kind of left out."  
  
"Left out of what?"  
  
"Ted, Emmett and I are all here in New York and he's stuck in the Pitts."  
  
"Oh," Justin said with a chuckle. "I never even thought about that. Must have put his nose out of joint." Justin waited for Brian to reply. When he didn't hear a response, his eyes got very big. "What have you done?"  
  
"I invited Michael and Ben to come for Thanksgiving here in New York."  
  
"I see," Justin said non-committally.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would you think that? We've had all your other friends here."

"If it's too much I can call him back…"

"Don't you dare! You want him here, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I kind of miss the cottage and the way things were before."  
  
"That makes two of us," Justin admitted.

"But you've got a lot of painting done here in New York. It's been good that way, hasn't it?"  
  
"It has been fabulous for my art, but I like our life back home. I miss the cottage and the gardens and … our bed, and the sun porch, and our brass bed and sleeping under the stars."

"Stop! You're making me more homesick than I was before. I miss all those things too." 

"Maybe Michael will bring a little bit of that with him when he comes here."  
  
"Yeah," Brian smiled. "Oh, and he's bringing JR too, if he can arrange it."  
  
"JR?"

"Yeah, I think that kid needs to be exposed to the big world that's out there."  
  
"We could do some fun stuff with her and Bree while she's here."  
  
"I think you're more excited about JR coming than about Michael and Ben," Brian chuckled.

"Ya think?"

"I'm sure Michael will be on his best behavior and Ben can keep him in line."  
  
"It's fine, Brian, really it is. I'll let Joan know when she comes back with Bree."  
  
"Oh, and the next week Debbie and Carl are coming."  
  
"What?" Justin yelled.

"Gotcha, Sunshine," Brian laughed as he cut the connection.

*****

Finally Stacey's two week notice ran out at Kennedy and Collins. She was ready to take up residence at the brownstone and then gradually assume control of the New York office of Kinnetik N'rgy.

"Hey, Brian," Stacey said as she carried a box into the N'rgy office.

"Can I help you?" Brian asked. 

She handed him the box. "One other box and a couple of suitcases are by the front door. The sum total of my existence pre-N'rgy," she said with a sigh.

"That's all about to change," Brian smiled at her.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait. I'll get the box. Emmett should be here any minute to help me. The furniture that we bought is supposed to arrive today. And then I'll be in business."  
  
"You better be," Brian said with a straight face and a knowing nod. "Someone has to pay for all this opulence."

"Oh shit," she reacted. "Have I put my foot in it again?"

"Relax, Stacey, you'll get used to me picking on you."  
  
"Will I?"

Before Brian could answer, a familiar voice called, "Hi, hi, hi." Emmett came in dragging one of Stacey's suitcases while Drew had the other suitcase plus the box holding her meager belongings. "Emmett and Drew's Moving Company at your service," he crowed.

"Honeycutt, are you back again?" Brian demanded in his best growl.

"Only one more day and then you'll miss me like crazy, big bad Brian Kinney. And don't call me Honeycutt!"

"Is that what you meant about me getting used to you … like Emmett has?" Stacey asked.

"Bite your tongue. Hell no!" Brian said.

"Don't let him frighten you, girlie," Emmett laughed. "Why the bad man couldn't even hurt a little frog, if the truth be known." Emmett winked at Stacey.  
  
Brian scowled at his friend. "Honeycutt!" Brian said ominously. "Don't mention frogs."

Emmett gave his best toothy grin and headed for the apartment. "The furniture truck was pulling up behind us as we got out of the cab. Let's go make this dump fabulous."  
  
Brian shook his head as Emmett and Stacey waltzed into the apartment. 

"You're getting rid of him day after tomorrow," Drew laughed. "I live with that every day."  
  
"And you wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"No, I wouldn't," Drew admitted with a smile as he followed the other two into the back.

By the end of the day Stacey had not only a livable apartment but a very fashionable one too. Just before five o'clock she called to Brian to join her in her apartment. Brian locked the door of N'rgy and headed to the back. Stacey had made coffee with Brian's special blend, and Drew had managed to get some of the famous cupcakes when they had let him stop moving furniture for a few minutes.

Ken and Simon soon joined them and they did a tour of the apartment before sitting down in the living room with coffee and cupcakes.

"I have to hand it to you, Honeycutt. This place looks not bad, not bad at all," Brian smirked.

"I have to hand it to you too, Kinney, for being smart enough to seek my expertise when you couldn't handle all this on your own." Emmett waved his hand about for emphasis.

Everyone held their breath waiting for Brian's reaction to such an outrageous statement. "We're a couple of smart fuckers, aren't we?" Brian laughed.

Emmett laughed at Brian's reaction and then winked at him.

Everyone else laughed too and settled in for cupcake heaven. Stacey was ecstatic with the apartment and even had time to get all her clothes arranged just so in her closet, with Emmett's excellent guidance of course. 

When the group left some time later she stood for a long time in the middle of her living room turning slowly, looking at everything. She couldn't believe how lucky and smart she had been the day she accompanied her cousin, Owen, to meet the owner of Kinnetik. Asking Owen to introduce her to Brian Kinney had been a life changing moment in her career and her life. And here she was in her own beautiful apartment about to take over as the head of Kinnetik N'rgy New York. She hugged herself as she thought about how bright the future looked and how lucky she was.

  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Emmett and Drew went back to Pittsburgh and in the nick of time. While Emmett enjoyed his time in the Big Apple the coming of Thanksgiving and the holidays signaled a very busy time for his business and the Ironmen were missing their color man. It was back to work for Emmett and Drew.

Michael, Ben and JR were planning their long weekend in New York. And as much as Gus missed his dad and little sisters, he decided the prudent thing to do was to stay home with the moms to celebrate Turkey Day with them. Brian assured the family that he and Justin, et al, would all be home in time for Christmas.

The gaming software was selling like hot cakes and the other ads that N'rgy promoted were doing exceptionally well. Stacey was finding her way around in her new position as well as settling into her new apartment. She and Ken, while butting heads, more often than not on their approach to new clients, were learning how to compromise and work together. Ken admired Stacey's drive; Stacey admired Ken's creativity. They were going to make an unstoppable team. Stacey found the input from Cynthia, Scott and Joseph, invaluable and she appreciated the technology that kept them all in touch. Cynthia had suggested that Stacey consider hiring a personal assistant. While Ken enjoyed his temporary dual role, it was obvious that N'rgy was on the map. Ken would need the time to devote to the art. Brian and Ted were slowly stepping back, allowing Stacey to take over the reins gradually. Stacey appreciated not being thrown to the wolves all at once.

"Kinney."

"Simon, here."

"Hello, Mr. Greene, miss me already?"

"It has been rather quiet around here lately. I have noticed the lack of crashing and vibrating walls but that's not why I called."

"I can always come in to slam a door or two."

"I'll pass. I did call to issue an invitation."

"What kind of invitation?"

"A Thanksgiving invitation. A little birdie told me that you are planning to spend the holiday here and that Michael and his family are coming in too. Usually it's just us and the boys. I'd love to do a really big Thanksgiving. You can take everyone to the parade and then we can have dinner here."

"Simon, I appreciate the gesture but that's a lot of mouths to feed."

"I'm used to cooking large and I'd like to thank you for taking such good care of us when we visited your fair city. I never got the chance to pay you back for the expense of the clothes."

"I didn't expect repayment."

"I know you didn't, so please, let me and Ken cook dinner for you. I'm sure Joan and Justin wouldn't mind a home cooked meal. You have got to be sick of room service and restaurants."

"I think they'd like that."

"So it's a date. The concierge can provide you with the parade info and then afterwards you all come here for dinner."

"You drive a hard bargain, Simon Greene."

"Then it's settled. We'll talk again and let you in on the details. So long, Brian."

"Bye, Simon."

*****

Michael, Ben and JR flew into LaGuardia Wednesday evening. They would spend Thanksgiving with Brian then return home on Saturday. Ted was planning to fly back with them. Justin had been very busy closing down his temporary studio. All the old masters were packed, ready to be shipped off to Sidney. Justin's new show would debut the second week of December at the Bloom gallery then, as promised, Kyle would have the next crack at it. If all went well, Brian would drive himself, Justin, Bree and Joan back to Pittsburgh on the Monday following Thanksgiving. John had flown back home, leaving 'the beast' in New York for Brian.

*****

"Brian! Look at all the people!" Michael exclaimed. He and Brian had grown up watching the parade on television but that didn't prepare them for the crowd and the noise. Debbie would insist on putting on the parade as she cooked her turkey. Brian always found a way of sneaking out of Jack's house to go to Deb's for her turkey, lasagna and all the fixings.

They arrived early as instructed by the concierge, choosing a spot about a quarter of the way down the parade route. It was cold but sunny; everyone was bundled. Brian had Briana on his shoulders as was JR, perched on Ben's broad, strong shoulders. The kids had an unobstructed view of the floats, the Rockettes and of course, Santa!

A couple of chilly hours later after Santa and his reindeer ho ho ho'd their way past the group, Brian ushered his little band of parade goers to a cross street in order to catch taxis to go to the Greene-Mann house.

*****

"Hello!"

"Hey, Ken, it's Brian Kinney and mob," Brian stated into the intercom.

"Well come on up, Brian Kinney and mob!" Ken laughed as he buzzed everyone in. Brian had his key but this wasn't business and Brian didn't want to barge in.

Up in their apartment, Ken, Simon and the boys made everyone feel welcome. There was a large pot of hot cocoa with whipped cream, fresh fruit and an assortment of dainty treats beautifully arranged on large platters.

"We have a couple more hours until the turkey is done but this will tide us over. And you must be frozen. How was the parade?" Ken gushed and fawned all over his guests. The boys popped in their favorite holiday DVDs for the girls and they all had fun watching Charlie Brown celebrating Thanksgiving with the Peanuts gang. And watching 'A Nightmare Before Christmas'.

Brian and Ted played tour guide for Michael and Ben, showing them the finished office. Even Justin and Joan enjoyed the tour. Stacey, who was going to spend the day with some local friends heard the noise in the office and came out to investigate.

"Ms Manning! How did you know that I wasn't an axe murderer or someone of dubious character out to relieve you of your virtue?" Brian bellowed at his latest employee.

"Oh puh-leez!" Stacey said as she rolled her eyes at her new boss. "I think I can recognize your distinctive howl by now." Brian looked sufficiently chastised and the gang laughed.

"She certainly has your number, Brian," Ben teased his friend.

Brian made introductions all around and then Stacey invited them all in to take a look at her new apartment. She was so proud of its showcase appearance.

"Emmett did all this?" Michael asked in amazement. 

"Mostly, Ken helped too, and Drew."

"Drew?" Michael and Ben asked at the same time.

"You didn't expect me to carry in all her shit, did you?" Brian snarked as he raised an eyebrow and the gang cracked up again.

"Stacey, we're going upstairs now. Will you be all right? There's plenty if you want to join us." Justin didn't want the woman to spend the holiday alone.

"Thank you, Justin. Simon and Ken did invite me but I'll be fine. I rearranged my plans for Thanksgiving. I'll be going back home for Christmas. That is, if my new boss will give me the time off." Stacey did her best to smile flirtatiously at Brian. 

"Don't waste that smile on him." Ted indicated Brian. "It won't work. But don't worry; Kinnetik runs a skeleton crew over major holidays. You'll have time to spend it with your family. Family means a lot to Kinnetik." 

Justin smiled at Ted's comment as Brian nodded in agreement. Stacey just shook her head in amazement.

"You guys are unbelievable, you know that?" Stacey was still having trouble adapting to Kinnetik's unique philosophies.

"We know!" Brian and Ted answered as one. The family left Stacey to her plans then went back upstairs to Ken and Simon.

*****

"Simon, do you mind if I go up to the roof? I want to make a few phone calls." Brian addressed Simon as the big man was stirring his gravy.

"Brian you're welcome to use our phone in the den if you want some privacy."

"No, thank you, I need some air."

"It's freezing up there."

"I'll be fine," Brian said as he slipped on his long coat.

"Go on then, just keep a firm hold on the door. Sometimes the wind wants to whip it off the hinges." Brian nodded as he went to the stairs.

*****

"Lindz?"

"Brian? Where are you?"

"Still here, in New York, standing on a roof, talking to you."

"Everything all right?"

"We're fine. I just wanted to call to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving. You at Deb's?"

"Yes, she's ordered us here since Michael went to New York."

"Probably thought she was saving you all from having peanut butter sandwiches for Thanksgiving dinner." 

"I think she mentioned something to that effect. Brian, are you sure you're okay?"

Lindsay could hear the sigh in Brian's voice.

"I'm fine. I..."

"You miss home, you miss us."

"Yeah."

"We miss you all too. I miss you, Brian."

"I love you, Lindz. You know that, don't you?"

"I know, Bri. I love you too. Do you want to talk to Gus?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, hold on, I'll get him." Brian heard a brief rustling noise then Gus came onto the line.

"Pop!"

"Hey, Sonny Boy. You taking good care of your mothers?"

"Sure, Pop. Happy Turkey Day! When are you coming home?"

"Soon, real soon. If everything goes well we should be back in the Pitts by Monday night."

"That's great, Pop. I really miss you."

"I miss you too, Sonny Boy. I love you, Gus."

"Love you too, Pop. You want to talk to Grandma Deb?" 

Brian dramatically sighed. "If I have too."

"You do, Dad. Hold on."

"About time you called, you little shit!"

"Nice to hear your sweet voice too, Deb."

"Asshole! Brian, when are you coming home? We miss you." Debbie's voice took on a soft motherly tone that she saved for her first and most beloved lost boy.

"Monday, I hope we'll be driving into the Pitts Monday night."

"Come to dinner."

"Deb..."

"Please, Brian. I know you miss your home but your family misses you and Sunshine and that little princess of yours." Debbie heard the snort Brian couldn't hide.

"The Squirt's no princess."

"Sounds like a story."

"You don't know the half of it. Okay, let me run it by the blond and I'll get back to you."

"He's got you by the balls, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does and I wouldn't have it any other way. Goodnight, Debbie, give my love to the family. Let them know Brian Kinney's coming home."

Brian cut the connection then dialed another number.

"Hey, lil' bro, I was wondering if you forgot all about your country bumpkin relations."

"Ha, fuckin' ha! You at Claire's?"

"No, Rachel. This is her first major holiday since the move, she wanted to do Thanksgiving this year. We're all here. Brian, you okay?"

"Why does everyone keep asking if I'm okay? I'm fine, just missing home and you, you big goof."

"Still the sweet talker, aren't you? Dinner's almost ready, I have to get back. You kiss that hubby and your little princess for me, okay?"

"I will; you do the same. If my plan works, I'll be driving the beast into the driveway late Monday night."

"Then I'll see you Monday night."

"You sound confident."

"Your plans always work out, Brian. I love you, little brother. Happy Thanksgiving."

"Love you too, big brother. Tell the family a very Happy Thanksgiving from all of us." The brothers cut the connection. Brian went back inside.

*****

"Brian! Where have you been hiding?" 

"I haven't been hiding, Sunshine. I went to the terrace to make some calls." 

"You're freezing." Justin helped Brian with his coat then stuck a piping hot mug of cocoa in his lover's hands.

"I'm fine."

"I know you are," Justin cooed softly, "but I worry anyway." Brian kissed Justin's cheek gently with cold lips. "Brr," Justin said with an exaggerated shiver.

"That's my job, Sunshine," Brian retorted but allowed Justin to fuss over him, leading him to the sofa. The lovers sat close sharing body heat while waiting for dinner to be served.

*****

"Gosh, I'm stuffed!" Michael exclaimed rubbing his protruding belly. "I'm gonna have to do more than fifty sit-ups to get over this meal. It was great, thank you, Simon." 

Simon smiled fondly at Brian's best friend. Their differences appeared to be all gone. "You are most welcome. I'll let this settle for a while and put on the coffee. I hope you saved room for dessert!"

Everyone's eyes grew large. They couldn't conceive of eating another bite. Then Simon and Ken did this little Vanna White thing, displaying all the cakes, pies and cookies they had baked for the occasion.

"Make that a hundred sit-ups," Michael groaned.

 


	23. Chapter 23

Sunday afternoon everyone met in Brian and Justin's suite. Michael, Ben and JR were all packed and would leave for the airport soon. Ted arrived from his hotel room dragging his suitcase. He had managed to get a seat on the same flight as Michael. It felt good to be going home. He missed Allen even though he had had a few weekends together with his partner. It would be nice to go back to his normal life. Living in a hotel for months had its excitement but he would love to be back in his own loft in Pittsburgh.

JR and Bree were playing some kind of game on the floor with Joan watching them. Justin and Ben were sitting on the couch talking. Michael and Brian were standing by the bar with a beer talking too. Ted made his way over to them.

"It's been a great trip," Michael was telling Brian.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Brian replied.

"Thanks for paying for the hotel room. You didn't have to do that."  
  
Ted smiled to himself. Brian was always doing things like that, making it easier for the family. No one much heard about Brian's generosity except the person it was directed at. But Ted always knew because he got the bills. He had long since stopped questioning Brian about them. It always made Brian testy. Ted just put them through and filed another check mark in the Brian Kinney good guy column.

"Hey," he said.

"Afternoon, Theodore," Brian smirked. "You all packed and ready to depart."  
  
Ted nodded. "I'm looking forward to going home." Ted saw Brian wince and realized that Brian must be homesick too. "It'll be good to be back at Kinnetik next week. I assume you'll be in?"

"Maybe not for a few days," Brian said with a wistful look on his face. "But you never know when this bad penny will pop up."

Ted was about to say that Brian was hardly a bad penny, but then thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. 

Michael laughed and said, "A very bad penny."  
  
Ted shook his head. Sometimes Michael was still so dense.

A knock at the door to the suite drew everyone's attention. Justin went over and opened the door to find Simon, Ken and Stacey.

"We came to say goodbye to everyone," Simon said. "Found this one in the lobby of our place so we made her come with us," he grinned as he indicated Stacey.

"I hope you don't mind, Brian, Ted," Stacey said. "I felt like I needed to say one more time how great it has been working with both of you. I'm still a little worried about being on my own."  
  
"She obviously hasn't figure out how much help I'm going to be," Ken laughed.

"Of course I know that," Stacey said quickly. "It's just…"

"You're going to be fine," Ted assured her. 

"You'll be a big fat fucking success … or I'll have to come back here and kick your ass." Brian glared at Stacey.

She looked at him all serious and said, "That goes without saying, oh Great One."  
  
Everyone cracked up. Stacey Manning had finally got Brian Kinney's number.

"You know we're only a phone call away if you need us," Brian whispered as he gave her a warm hug.

"I'm counting on that," Stacey replied. She then hugged Ted who seemed thoroughly embarrassed even though he enjoyed her appreciation.

"I think it's time we got this show on the road," Ben said. "With the airline regulations now, I don't want to leave too little time."

"Come on, JR," Michael said. "Say goodbye to everyone."  
  
JR stood up and walked over to Justin. "Thank you for having me," she said politely and gave Justin a hug. Michael beamed at her. She went to Joan next. "Thanks for taking me places with Bree."  
  
"You're very welcome, dear," Joan said.

"Bye, Bree, see you in Pittsburgh."  
  
"Pitts," Bree said as she continued the game they had been playing.

"You got that right, Squirt," Brian laughed. "Mother, are you sure you don't want to take the flight back with Ted and Michael. It's a long drive."  
  
"I'm not leaving this sweet girl any sooner than I have to," Joan said patting Bree's head.

"Okay," Brian said.

"Uncle Brian," JR said looking up at the tall man. "Thank you for inviting me. New York is great. The parade was a lot of fun."

"I thought so too," Brian said scooping her into a warm hug. "You deserved a vacation."  
  
JR smiled. "Yeah, it was fun."  
  
"Anytime, little lady." JR's smile rivaled Justin's.  
  
Michael and Ben and Ted shared hugs with everyone and then suitcases in hand they were all gone. That left Ken and Simon and Stacey.

"I guess we should head out too," Simon said.

"Simon, Ken, thank you for everything you've done. We wouldn't have N'rgy if it wasn't for both of you," Brian said.

"You're very welcome, Brian," Simon replied, "and don't take too long to come back to New York."

Brian and Simon hugged each other while Ken and Justin did the same. They both went to shake hands with Joan and to kiss Bree's head. She watched them with big eyes as they walked to the door. Stacey was hugging Justin and then Brian once more for good measure. Finally they opened the door and disappeared.

''What's wrong?" Bree asked with a frown. "Where they go?" She knew there was something different about these goodbyes.

"We're going home tomorrow, Squirt," Brian said picking her up.

"Home?" Bree asked with a puzzled look. Brian was beginning to think she had forgotten all about the cottage, and now thought the hotel was her home. Suddenly her face lit up. "Gar-gar?" she asked.

"That's right, sweetheart," Justin said with a smile. "Gar-gar."  
  
"Yay!" Bree clapped her hands.

"So, we should get most of our stuff packed up. I want to get away right after the rush hour in the morning," Brian stated.

"I'll go pack Bree's things," Joan volunteered. "I don't have much of my own here. Come help me, Bree?"

Bree ran over to Joan who took her little hand and they went into the bedroom to start collecting and packing all the things Bree had brought with her and had accumulated over the weeks they were in New York.

"Do you think everything will fit in the SUV?" Justin asked as they went into their bedroom.

"We'll make it fit. We're going home, Sunshine," Brian said as he pulled Justin against him and kissed his husband hard.

"Home," Justin breathed against Brian's chest.

*****

The next morning they checked out, paid their massive bill, and loaded everything into the SUV. Joan and Bree took the back seat, with Bree strapped into her booster seat. Brian was driving, at least until they got out of New York City.

Joan and Bree chattered away with each other. Joan tried to teach Bree to play "I Spy with My Little Eye", but Bree had trouble getting the hang of it. Finally they left the suburbs of the big city and headed onto the Interstate. 

"Only a few hours," Brian sighed.

"Yeah, but we have to drop Joan off and then go to Debbie's."

"Shit! I forgot about that," Brian said with a grimace. "I just want to go to the cottage and sleep in our own bed all by ourselves."  
  
"Who usually sleeps with us?" Justin chuckled.

"Besides you, there's Bree and sometimes Patrick and anyone else who drops by. Emmett's been trying for years," Brian teased keeping a straight face.

Justin glared at his husband. "Stop it, you big Smoosh. We'll be home in our bed later tonight, and it will be just the two of us."  
  
"Guaranteed?"

"One hundred percent," Justin declared.

Brian smiled for the next hundred miles.

The trip was relatively quick and without incident. They stopped to eat a couple of times, knowing that Joan probably needed pee breaks. And it never hurt to stretch the old legs.

By late afternoon they were on the outskirts of Pittsburgh and soon pulled up at Joan's house. Brian got out to retrieve her suitcase from the back of the SUV. Joan undid her seatbelt and reached over to hug Briana.

"I'm going to miss being with you every day, little one," Joan said with tears in her eyes.

"She'll miss you too, Joan," Justin said.

"Thank you for everything, Justin. I enjoyed spending the time with all of you so much."  
  
"We should be thanking you. You came when we needed help and you were great with Bree."  
  
Joan smiled widely and then leaned forward between the seats to kiss Justin's cheek. Justin accepted the kiss but he was slightly startled. He had never seen such a show of affection from Joan before. She had been civil and polite since she and Brian had reached their reconciliation, but she had never kissed him before.

"Please keep in touch," Joan said as she climbed out of the back of the vehicle.

"Bye, Gamma," Bree called.

Joan smiled and then turned away so that Bree wouldn't see her cry. She walked toward her house, her head held high. Brian followed pulling her suitcase behind him.

"Mother, thank you again for coming to New York on such short notice. We really appreciate it."

"I had a lovely time. I think it's the best time we've ever spent together," Joan said keeping her back to Brian.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Brian said gently.

"And I love that little girl with all my heart."  
  
"I know, Mother."  
  
"I love you too, Brian." Joan turned and reached up to kiss Brian's cheek. Something made him reach out and give her a warm hug as she did so.

"I love you, Mom," Brian whispered in her ear.

She pulled back to look into his eyes. Her smile was radiant. "It's good to be home," she said clearing her throat.

"Yes, yes, it is," Brian replied.

Joan turned and unlocked the door to her house. Brian lifted the suitcase over the doorstep and Joan took it.

"Safe home," she whispered.

He nodded and their tender moment was over.

Brian strode back to the car. He wiped his eyes before getting back behind the wheel. Justin squeezed his thigh. Nothing more needed to be said.

They headed towards Debbie's realizing that they would probably be a little early for dinner, but they didn't feel like going to the loft. Brian was wishing he had never agreed to this dinner. All he wanted was the cottage and the life they had there.

They passed a supermarket and Brian whipped the SUV in. 

"Let's get some milk and a few staples so that we don't have to bug Bobby and John and we can hole up for a few days."

"Good thinking," Justin agreed. "We can leave the milk in the back. It should be fine for a couple of hours in this temperature."

Brian nodded and they did a quick shopping run before arriving at Debbie's. The usual gang was there including Michael, Ben and JR who had only left the day before. There were hugs and kisses and welcome homes.

"Enough, already!" Brian said when the well wishes went on too long. "We can't stay all night. We have to get Bree home before too late."  
  
"We want to hear all about New York, you little shit!" Debbie stated. "So sit down and have some pasta and tell us all about the big city."  
  
Brian let Justin do most of the talking. Emmett and Drew were there so they chimed in periodically, as did Ted who stayed close to Allen. Gus and his mothers were also there. Gus listened to the stories for a while and made some comments about things that he and his father had done when they were in New York. When he saw Bree starting to yawn, he took her upstairs and laid her on Debbie's bed, staying with her until she fell asleep.

When he came back downstairs, Brian went over to him and they walked out the back door together. They stopped just outside the door, breathing in the cold, crisp air and looking up at the stars.

"You okay, Sonny Boy?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, and you?"

"Glad to be home, but I'd rather be at the cottage."  
  
"I thought so," Gus said with a smile. "Can I come for a visit next weekend?"  
  
"You can come anytime you want."  
  
"Thanks, Dad. It's good to have you back."  
  
"It's good to be back. Let's go in. I'm freezing my one good ball off."  
  
Gus laughed and put his arm around his father's shoulder. He was almost as tall as Brian. They walked inside. In the laundry room, Debbie corralled Brian, and Gus quickly escaped.

"Why didn't you ask me to come look after Bree?" Debbie demanded. "I would have been happy to do it."  
  
"I know, Deb, but you have Carl and your own granddaughter here. I didn't want to take you away from them."  
  
"But, Joan…? How did that work out?"  
  
"Surprisingly well."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"What are you getting at, Deb? We got along fine. Joan was great with Bree and she was very cordial with everyone she came in contact with."  
  
"This _is_ Joan Kinney we're talking about, the Joan Kinney?"  
  
"Of course it is. She's changed. Haven't you seen that every time she's been at a gathering?"  


"Well, I guess so, but that's for a few hours at a time. This was for … weeks."  
  
Brian chuckled. "Debbie, she was fine. Nothing untoward happened. There's no point fishing for stories of disasters, because nothing happened. Justin and I were grateful she would come to New York at the drop of a hat."

Debbie shook her head. "That doesn't sound like the Joan Kinney I know. However, I guess a leopard can change her spots."  
  
"Or an old dog can learn a new trick," Brian smirked.

"I won't tell Joan you said that," she laughed.

"Thanks, we're finally on good terms, and I'd kinda like to keep it that way."  
  
"I'm glad things went well in New York. Is the new company okay?"

"We hired Owen's cousin, Stacey Manning, to run it. She's a great girl. One day you'll have to meet her."  
  
"I'd like that. You know," Debbie said thoughtfully. "I missed you while you were away. You bring us all together."  
  
"I do?" Brian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, look at how many times we're all at the cottage. I missed those get togethers."

Brian looked at Debbie. "I thought it was just that we had the space."

"Asshole! You know better than that. We love you, kiddo."

"I can't take any more loving for one day," Brian snarked. "It's time for us to go home."  
  
As Brian made to go inside, Debbie caught his arm. "Thanks for inviting Michael. He hasn't stopped telling me how much fun he had, and how he enjoyed hanging out with you. JR really had a good time too."  
  
"We all did." Brian gave Debbie a hug and then they walked back into the living room. "Sunshine, your chariot awaits. It's time to go home."  
  
"I'll get Bree," Gus volunteered.

Goodbyes were shared, a sleeping Bree got her coat put on by her doting brother, and everyone was admonished about no phone calls or visits for at least three days.

"Especially you, Honeycutt. No more early morning visits," Brian glared.

"Moi? I wouldn't dream of such a thing, and don't call me Honeycutt."  
  
Brian smiled and they finally got out of Debbie's house. Justin was carrying Bree and they got the still sleeping girl strapped into her seat.

"I can't wait to get home," Justin said as Brian started the SUV.

"This is the best thing to happen since the opening of N'rgy," Brian declared.

Justin smiled. Brian wasn't usually so enthusiastic about anything. It was a testament to how much the cottage meant to him, and their life there too.

When Brian finally turned into the lane leading to the cottage, his smile grew and grew. He pulled up at the cottage and stopped the car staring at the familiar building.

"It looks the same," he said.

"Yeah, perfect! Let's go in."  
  
"You get Bree and I'll get the groceries. Let's leave everything else until tomorrow."  
  
Justin nodded. Soon Justin had Bree sleeping in her own bed, Brian had the milk and other perishables put away, and they stood in the kitchen looking at each other.

"Feels … right," Justin whispered with a smile.

Brian nodded. "John left us a note saying they would see us in the morning, but he figured we'd like some time alone."  
  
"John is a very smart man," Justin said as he walked into Brian's arms. "I love you, and I love our house."  
  
"Me too," Brian smiled and kissed his partner. Let's sleep in the sun porch under the stars."  
  
"Why you old romantic you!" Justin chuckled.

"That's me," Brian breathed into Justin's hair.

"And you can fuck me all night long," Justin promised.  
  
"Don't know about all night," Brian said, "But I'm up for one now."  
  
"Then let's get started," Justin said as he took Brian's hand and led him to the sun porch. 

  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


 


	24. Chapter 24  Final chapter

November gently segued into December with very little fanfare. Kinnetik N'rgy was taking New York by storm, 'advertisingly' speaking, of course. Stacey and Ken continued to butt heads but it made for innovative ads. Stacey called upon Cynthia and Scott frequently. Scott had been where Stacey was now and she found his input very helpful.

Edna's Treasures was getting back to normal. The family kindly left Brian, Justin and Bree alone for their first week home and Brian decided to work from there. Briana needed time to readjust from her time away from home and she appeared to be sticking to Patrick like glue when he wasn't at school. Brian needed the time to unwind and recuperate from the stress of setting up the new office. Admitting to himself that he was aging, Brian thought it prudent to make an appointment with the good Dr. Morrison. He passed the exam with flying colors and made a promise to learn how to delegate more. Justin was now in full "prepare for the show" mode. All Brian, John and Bobby could do, was to stay out of Justin's way for fear of getting mowed down. Brian took that opportunity to reconnect with Bree and his brother and family.

While cold out, the days were still sunny. Brian and Briana bundled up to do the last gar-gar of the season. Brian's precious flower beds were tended, groomed and mulched. John had added the shutters to the Wendy house. The flower boxes were cleaned and stored away, the shutters were closed and the furniture brought into the playhouse. The Wendy house and gardens were prepared for winter. That left setting up the Christmas lights outside along the path to the door and on the trellis around the front door. Brian was doing just that when his eyes left his own front door and wandered towards Rachel's house.

"Brian?" Rachel opened her front door to see her brother-in-law standing there. "Come in, you must be freezing. Where's Bree?"

"She went with Justin to the Pitts."

"Ah, yes, his show. When does it open?"

"The date got pushed back a little but they're hoping for the 12th."

"I can't wait to see it. Um, Brian, are you okay?" Rachel noticed the slight scowl on Brian's face.

"I'm fine," Brian replied curtly.

"You know, when Bobby gives me an answer like that, I know everything is definitely NOT fine. Now, spill."

"Are you happy here?"

"Happy? You mean, here, in this house, in the middle of nowhere? Of course, I'm happy. I'd be a lot happier if I could persuade you to come into the kitchen for coffee rather than standing here, freezing by the door." Brian mouthed, sorry, then followed Rachel into her kitchen. This was really Brian's first time in her house and he was taking his time looking around.

"How rude of me, you've never been in here, have you?" Brian shook his head, no. "Then let me give you the 50-cent tour." While the coffee was brewing and some muffins warming, Rachel showed Brian around her home.

"It's a very nice home, Rachel. I see why you didn't want to go down without a fight," Brian commented as he sipped his coffee.

"But now you feel we're intruding on your little corner of the world." Rachel was brutally honest with Brian.

"I didn't mean to imply..." Brian sputtered, now embarrassed by his misgivings.

"Don't be embarrassed. There's nothing wrong in voicing your opinion. Bobby may be the lawyer in the family but I'm the family mouthpiece. Brian, tell me the truth. Are you upset that we moved the house here?"

"Not really, and I can barely see it from my house. Our hedges and rose bushes have grown so high that they block off most of the view of your home from my front door."

"But you know we're here." Brian nodded silently. "Did you know that Bobby had reservations about the move too?" Brian's eyes grew wide. "But not for the same reasons. He thought I'd want to be Patrick's mother. I'll admit the thought did cross my mind but only for a second." Brian tensed. He couldn't help his protective mode from kicking in.

"Brian, I know that look, I've seen it enough in John's eyes. What's with you tall, dark and handsome types anyway? Always looking out for the younger blond or in this case, the red-head. Bobby's one lucky son of a bitch. Now before you get your knickers in a knot, I already had a long chat with my brother and we're cool. I love Patrick and I will always be there for him, but Bobby and John are his parents. I'm satisfied knowing that that little boy is so well loved by his fathers and by his uncles. Just as I know that your little girl is just as loved."

Rachel paused to refill Brian's cup.

"Brian, my family and I are very grateful to you and Justin for transferring the land to us. I promise we will respect the land and surrounding forest. We're quiet people and the girls will be going away to college before you know it. You'll hardly know we're here. I'm a stay at home mom; I'd love to babysit Briana at anytime. I've already started to pick up Patrick after school. There's no reason for me not to spend time with Bree. Besides, we girls have to stick together. I don't think you or Justin wear enough pink," Rachel stated with a straight face.

Rachel and Brian cracked up with laughter then Brian got up to hug his new neighbor.

*****

"Justin," a soft voice called out from behind a sculpture.

"Susan? What are you doing here?"

"I read about your show in the papers. I was hoping I'd see you."

"Where's Craig?"

"Working, where he always is lately. I'm sorry, Justin, I know you're busy but I don't know who to talk to. Your mom doesn't need to hear any of this. She lived with the man long enough to know what he's like." 

Justin grimaced at Susan's admission.

"I'll apologize, again. You don't need to hear it either." Susan looked miserable. "In spite of what he's done, I still love him." 

Justin directed Susan to a nearby bench. "How can I help?"

"I'm not really sure. We have a year until your sister's wedding but I don't think I can last that long. Your father grows more miserable every day. He's stopped talking to Molly and barely speaks to me. Christmas is coming, and I booked us on a cruise. He's using it as an excuse when friends ask what plans we've made for the family. I'm running out of ideas to distract him."

"How long will you be away?"

"Three weeks, two on the ship, one week in St. Croix. We'll return after the New Year."

"That gives us some time to think of a plan. Look, Susan, I want to be there at Molly's wedding and as much as I'd be honored to escort her down the aisle, that honor should go to Craig; even if he is the biggest bastard this side of Philadelphia. But right now, I have to concentrate on this show. And if I know Brian, he's gonna want to do a big Christmas, a very big Christmas. We've been away for a long time. I'm going to be caught up in that."

"I understand. I'll leave you alone."

"No, Susan, that's not what I meant. This show will be here for at least six months before it goes to New York. I have to come in to rub shoulders with my fans once in a while. We can meet here again when you get back and we'll think of something."

"Do you think I should call Molly?"

"No, she's just as stubborn as Craig. We need to work up a plan to get the two of them talking and for him to at least entertain the thought of me and Brian coming to the wedding. For now I think you should go home and pack. Um … and if you don't mind some advice?"

"I'll take whatever advice you can give me."

"You say you love Craig."

"I do, Justin, so help me I do. With all my heart."

"Then I suggest you do what I do when Brian has his head up his butt."

"What's that?"

"Distract him." Justin smiled a very sly smile and Susan turned a deep crimson. 

"Oh."

"Mmm hmm. You wear your sexiest bikini on that cruise and get his attention then keep him occupied."

"Do I get to come up for air?"

"Maybe. If you were a man, I'd ask if you were UP to the job."

"I'm not a man but I'll make sure my man is up for the job."

"Eiw, Susan, TMI!" Susan and Justin doubled over with laughter.

*****

With Justin spending each day in Pittsburgh, Brian decided to take charge of the decorating. The occupants of Edna's Treasure thought it made more sense to purchase and decorate one large tree and have it set up in the sun porch rather than having a tree in each cottage. It was a week before Christmas when Brian went to the garden center to buy fresh wreathes, bows and garland to decorate the sun porch. He also purchased a Christmas tree worthy of Rockefeller Center. Brian drove the Cherokee as close to the sun porch entrance as he could and began to unload. Both cottages were quiet. The winter months were a quiet time for John and his business. He spent most of it working on his special designs and doing consulting work. Brian knew John should be home. He was going to require his brother's help to get the tree unloaded and set up in the porch. 

As Brian unloaded the last of his loot, he heard a chopping noise coming from around back close to the shed. As Brian walked closer, he could see John dressed in flannel and a warm down vest. He had an axe in his hands and appeared to be making match sticks out of chords of wood that were all stacked neatly for their fireplaces. Brian waited until John chopped the last bit then drove the axe into the chopping stump.

"John?" Brian said gently so as not to startle his brother. John turned around to face Brian, his eyes were red-rimmed, John's face streaked with tears. Brian's eyes grew large, fearing the worst.

"No, Brian, everyone's fine," John said understanding his brother's unspoken fears.

"Then what happened?" Brian said softly as he drew closer to his older brother.

"Beau. When he didn't come to the kitchen this morning for breakfast, Mom went to the barn. She found him, curled up like he always did when he goes to sleep. His nose was tucked under his tail. He died, Brian, in his sleep. He just went to sleep and never woke up." Brian brought John into his arms.

"But Beau was so young," Brian couldn't believe the big old dog was gone.

"Brian," John stepped back a little to look into his brother's eyes. "We've known each other for ten years now, Beau was six when you and Justin first came into our lives.

"He was that old? He always looked so young, so full of energy." John nodded and then the tears began to flow. "I'm so sorry, John. I loved that flea bitten old mutt too," Brian gently groused.

"You know, we always had a Beau at the farm. He's had many incarnations. Even Kinney had his Beauregard," John explained.

"I remember reading that in his journal. And I think I remember Beau when Jack brought me to the farm."

"That was the Beau I grew up with. We even have a Beau cemetery out behind the barn."

"You are joking, aren't you?"

"No, I found it when I was a kid. I was playing back there and tripped over a rock. Or at least I though it was just a rock. When I examined it closer I saw it was carved. You could just make out the name Beau and a date."

"You were the rock man back then, weren't you?" Brian snarked with a small smile. John nodded; he was always curious about why things were made. "After we set up the tree, we'll go to the farm and give old Beau a proper send off." John nodded in agreement. Then Brian hugged his brother close, comforting the man who had been his rock, his support all those weeks in New York.

"We'll get through this," Brian reassured John. The brothers stood silently for a while. A few snowflakes began to fall, whirling around them in the wind. They then went to unload the tree. The only noise for miles was the crunching of their boots on the path.

*****

"Hellooo!"

"Oh for fuck's sake. I thought I gave him a key," Brian groused then buried himself under his pillow.

"You did give me a key," Emmett said as he lifted the corner of Brian's pillow to peer at the man trying to sleep late on Christmas morning.

"Holy fucking shit!" Brian exclaimed as he saw Emmett's eye staring back at him. He abruptly sat up in bed, his chest heaving hard. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Brian looked around and noted his bed was lacking one blond boy. "Justin?"

"Have no fear, oh heaving one. Our sweet little Sunshine is over at John and Bobby's doing breakfast for the masses." Brian looked at the clock.

"Ten? You all let me sleep until ten in the morning?"

"Brian, honey, I woke up early to start on the hors d'oeuvres. Justin was up early too. We noticed that Santa was very busy last night or should I say very early this morning. Now this fairy godmother decided that Santa deserved to sleep in. Oh, just thought you should know, Mikey and Ben loved sleeping on the brass bed last night. Drewsie and I had lots of fun upstairs."

"I noticed."

"The coffee's ready. Why don't you shower then join us out in the porch." Brian nodded and was about to get out of bed when he noticed that Emmett wasn't leaving.

"Out, you pervert."

"I'm not a pervert. I just know what I like to look at." Brian snarled at the tall queen.

"I'm going, I'm going. You never let me have any fun," Emmett griped then was out in a flash. Brian shook his head then got ready to face the day.

*****

"Where is she?" John said anxiously. The family was waiting for Claire Anderson-McNally and her husband to arrive at Edna's Treasures. The whole family was gathered, chomping at the bit, wanting to open the gifts that were neatly arranged under the enormous tree. Emmett was correct; Santa Kinney had been busy. There were at the very least two gifts for each adult and each child had a pile.

"Here we are!" Claire called out as she entered at Brian's end of the cottage. Brian was there to greet her.

"You have it?" he whispered. Claire nodded.

"Outside with Steve. He'll come through the porch door when you're ready."

"Okay, let's do this now before your old man freezes his..."

"Brian!"

"Let's go." 

As Claire entered the porch, the whole family greeted her.

"Mother, where have you been and where is Steve? I was worried." John shot up from his seat to give his mother a hug. He stepped back and suspiciously gave his mother and brother the once over. "What's going on?"

"Jackie, sweetheart, Brian and I wanted to give you something special."

"Mother, I have everything I could possibly want or need." John gave his brother a crossed eye look. Brian smirked with his tongue stuck in his cheek. Claire then waved at Steve at the door.

"Merry Christmas, Jackie!" Steve quickly came through the door.

"Um, Steve?" John looked at his step father with a question on his face.

"Oops, sorry son, Merry Christmas," Steve said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a six month old shepard mix puppy and handed him over to John.

"Merry Christmas, big brother, and let me introduce you to..."

"Beau!" John and Brian said in unison. 

Everyone greeted the newest addition to the family then Brian playing Santa one more time with Justin as his very own elf, handed out all the gifts.

*****

"Patwick, come pway with me." Bree used her baby talk and coyly batted her eyes at her best friend. Patrick couldn't resist and followed the toddler to her room. There they sat on her bed surrounded by all her stuffed animals and Muñequita. Bree began to regale her cousin and best friend all about New York and the liberry that her Gamma Joan brought her to. Bree's grey bunny was perched on her lap. 

*****

The family all gathered at the dinner table ready to enjoy the enormous Christmas meal Emmett and family had prepared. Brian aka Santa was given express orders to sit back and relax. His job, other than passing out presents, was to carve the ham and roast.

As they passed around dish after dish, Brian requested a pause then asked Joan to say grace. With moist eyes, Joan recited a simple prayer asking the God she believed in to bless her family and she expressed her best wishes for a Happy New Year. It became relatively quiet as the family dug into the wonderful meal. They shared quiet conversations.

Bree and Patrick were sitting next to each other as they usually did. They were accustomed to sharing and tasting off of each other's plate. The grey bunny that Joan had given Bree was sitting in a place of honor next to Bree in her chair. Patrick leaned over to whisper into Briana's ear. Bree nodded as she popped a few peas into her mouth. . Brian was carving up more ham.

"Dada?"

"Yes, Squirt?"

"Me and Patwick..."

"Yes, Squirt."

"Do we have mommies?"

!@%^&&%$#@^&*^%#!!#$^&*^%!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
